


Hold You Up

by Micole_H



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Mates, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 44,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micole_H/pseuds/Micole_H
Summary: Kiya had left the states after a bad break-up to pursue a new career  with the NXT UK Division. Her plan was to lay low and do her job, not  find two alphas.
Relationships: Fabian Aichner x OFC, Marcel Barthel x OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow this story on my Tumblr: https://wrestlingismyguiltypleasure.tumblr.com/post/190929731484/hold-you-up-masterlist

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190166354@N06/50328174937/in/album-72157715923245447/)

It had been itching since she got to the venue. The faint white wings near her collar bone. Her mate mark. Kiya sighed as she realized the irony. The whole reason she was here was because of the mark, or mate marks in general. She tried not to think about how stupid she had been. But the monotony of folding and stacking shirts gave her mind room to wander. She should have pushed to put a name to their relationship. They weren’t mates; her mark never even tingled with Oney. She had thought they were getting serious but turns out she had been just a toy to entertain himself until his true mate came along. A random fan at a random house show clapped him on the back when he was thrown into the barricade, it triggered the marks and he had screwed and claimed her before Kiya even knew about it. 

The fallout had been less than civil, loads of yelling, breaking things and a lewd comment about joining them before Kiya had grabbed the few items she had at his place and stormed out. It would have ended there if they hadn’t worked for the same company. As assistant to the marketing manager for the NXT division she worked closely with all of the NXT/205 Live stars. She hadn’t been able to handle it, being around them every week. Oney hadn’t helped matters, flaunting his mate and continuing his invitations to join them. She had turned in her two weeks’ notice and started looking for jobs elsewhere. 

Two days later she received a call from Hunter with a different offer, Merchandising Manager for the NXT UK division. The only catch was the perfect perk for Kiya. It was an onsite position that would require a cross-country move and she accepted immediately. There was nothing to hold her to the states and she had always dreamed of going to England plus she would be far from Oney and his mate. 

“This looks so cool!” Xia’s excited voice jolted her from her thoughts and she turned with a smile to find her and Piper looking at the booth. She had spent the weeks leading up to her move planning on how to get the UK merchandise sales up. Lesser known wrestlers on the newest brand didn’t move the shirts as quickly as the more well-known wrestlers on the main rosters. She was determined to change that to prove to Hunter that he had made a good choice in transferring her here. If she were being honest with herself it gave her something to throw everything she had into and ignore the stupid mark on her collarbone. 

“Thanks guys! I’m happy to see my sketches brought to life” Tonight’s TV tapings would be the debut of the new booth design. Instead of the plain table with the shirts in unorganized heaps she had created an entire booth complete with signage, racks, lights and space for organizing the merchandise. It was a little more complicated to tear down and put up than the previous system but the UK roster didn’t travel much and the staff assigned to her were able to put it up with ease. 

“Now I need to know who to talk to about getting a shirt of my own put up there.” Piper smirked. 

“Actually I’m glad you came by.” Kiya replied pulling two boxes from under the closest table and handing one to each of her friends. “The presale starts tonight on these.” Xia’s squeal was enough to make her wince as she pulled out her new shirt and pulled Kiya into a hug, jumping up and down the whole time. Piper joined in the hug as well after taking a long look at hers. Kiya had met Piper and Xia during the Mae Young Classic. They had hit it off immediately and stayed friends since. They had been a huge encouragement and help in adjusting to life in England. Including Piper letting her crash in her spare bedroom while she looked for a place.

“Ok, let me out, I have more work to do before the show starts.” Kiya wiggled her way out of the hug and picked up her clipboard. “I have to make sure everyone has their shirts for entrances and promos and it’s already one hour til showtime. We should have dinner after the show though.” Kiya waved and headed off to the locker rooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the arena Fabian scratched his chest, pulling the zipper of his tracksuit down. “Yours is itching too?” Marcel asked from beside him. “Since we finished lunch” he replied. 

“Maybe that means your twins are nearby!” Wolfe joined in from across the room. It had been an ongoing joke since they met that their identically mirrored mate marks meant that their mates were connected in some way. “Mine itched like crazy before I met my mate.” He continued. Walter nodded in agreement. “The marks can sense when they are close to each other.” 

Fabian & Marcel looked doubtful. The two unmated members of Imperium had met at the performance center several years ago and became fast friends. Their connection had led to a successful tag team on the verge of a title opportunity. “We don’t have time to look for our mates we have tag titles to win.” Fabian said. “And a couple of teams to go through on the way there.” Marcel added as he began to stretch. His back still showing some bruising from the Royal Rumble weekend. A knock on the door interrupted the conversation and a worker let them know they were up soon. Marcel & Fabian led the group down the hall talking strategy for the match as they headed to gorilla position. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The show was nearing its close with just a couple matches left as Kiya headed back to the booth to get an inventory of what needed ordered before the next event and make sure the crew knew how to handle the tear down. She was crossing things off her clipboard as she rounded a corner and ran straight into a wall of muscle. Two hands shot out to catch her arms to steady her. Before she had a chance to look up and apologize to whoever she ran into, she felt a burning sensation in her chest. She cried out and pulled the collar of her shirt to the side to see her mate mark turning a deep black. Looking up she saw Imperium standing in front of her, Marcel Barthel and Fabian Aichner each holding their jackets open to reveal a wing on each of their chest turning black, looking back at her. Alexander Wolfe & Walter wore looks of confusion as they looked between their stable mates and the new marketing manager they had just collided with. “She has both wings.” Walter broke the silence of the group. Kiya looked at him and then back to the two men, right below their collarbones were the two halves of her mate mark. _“Doppelkameraden''_ whispered Wolfe. As she stared at the marks, Kiya’s mind was racing, She had two mates? This must be a mistake. This didn’t happen. 

“Imperium on in 2” yelled the stage director from behind her. She couldn’t process this right now, without stopping to pick up her clipboard or papers she turned and sprinted down the opposite hall. She had to get away from this cruel trick fate was apparently playing on her. Marcel & Fabian turned to follow her but were stopped by the stage director calling for them again. Fabian leaned down and picked up the papers as Marcel grabbed the clipboard. “Kiya Bryant” Fabian read, “Our mate” Marcel added looking determinedly at his friend as Wolfe & Walter herded them to the stage. 

  
  



	2. Part 2

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/50Hp62)

“If you don’t leave now, I will call security.” Sid Scala yelled at them. Even with Walter and Wolfe assisting them, Marcel & Fabian hadn’t been able to find Kiya. They had searched everywhere they could think of backstage and threatened numerous co-workers but no one knew where the brunette was. Johnny Saint was called when they started an argument outside the Women’s locker room with Toni Storm. Fabian slammed his hand into the wall and muttered some curses in German while Fabian paced back and forth. Wolfe was attempting to tell them that if they would just calm down for a minute and focus they should be able to sense if she was still in the building. Walter was explaining the situation to the General Manager when Piper came out of the locker room. 

“What did you do to her?! She never bails on plans without telling us first!” she glared at Marcel. “And she’s not answering our calls or texts!” Her finger found Fabian’s chest. His wince made her pause and notice the mark that was now clear to see against his skin. Glancing over she saw the one on Marcel’s chest. It all came together then. “Oh my God! You’re both her….” Trailing off as both of them nodded and told her how they had ran into each other in the hall and then she had taken off without a word. 

After further interrogation and an argument about breaking down Piper’s door was settled with Xia & Piper agreeing to talk to Kiya, the group parted ways. Not before Xia surprisingly leveled them with another threat; “We are about all the family she has and if you hurt her I will personally see to it that your title shot is out the window.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are you?!”

“What happened with Imperium?

“Kiya, they are tearing backstage apart looking for you!”

“Kiya are you ok?”

The texts and calls from a frantic Piper & Xia kept coming but Kiya couldn’t bring herself to answer them. She had hidden backstage until she was sure that Imperium had started their match and then hurried to finish up her tasks before catching a taxi back to Piper’s apartment. She now sat huddled in the living room with a glass of wine and her laptop open. 15 tabs open on Dual Mates,  _ Doppelkameraden _ , Wolfe had whispered it and it had bounced around her head the entire ride home. 

“Maybe I can just transfer to another country again” she said to an empty room, “Oh for fucks sake Kiya you can’t keep running from your problems.“ The last thought ended on a squeak as the apartment door flew open and Piper & Xia came in. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were leaving!” Piper exclaimed. “We were worried sick.”

“I...I found” Kiya stuttered, she couldn’t say it. She still didn’t believe it. 

“You found your mates.” Xia finished for her. “We ran into them at the arena.”

Kiya burst into tears. “What am I going to do! I can’t have two mates! But I can’t just choose one of them!” Followed by more rambling that the two couldn’t make sense of. They sat down beside her on the couch, careful to move the laptop, glass and nearly empty bottle of wine out of reach. 

After calming her down and stopping the flow of tears Piper tried to lighten the mood, “Well if you choose Marcel, I’m taking a crack at Fabian.”

“Piper!” Xia exclaimed. 

“Well they don’t call him the Italian stallion for nothing.” replied Piper with a smirk, noting the way Kiya turned red. She hadn’t considered how two mates would affect the claiming process. 

Rolling her eyes at Piper, Xia put her hand on Kiya’s shoulder, “You say you have no family but the universe just put two people, made just for you, right in front of your face. They could be the family you want. At least talk to them and give them a chance.”

“And don’t run away this time.” added Piper.

“You’re right, I should talk to them, they might not even want me.” Sighed Kiya.

“Oh they want you!” laughed Piper “You didn’t see them tonight, they finished their match in record time and practically tore the building apart trying to find you.”

“Plus you were made for them too, it goes both ways.” Xia added reassuringly. 

Kiya pulled them both into a hug. “Thank you guys for everything. I’ll make a plan to talk to them. I’m headed to bed.” She grabbed her glass and bottle, depositing them in the kitchen before heading to her room. 

“If they wait until she makes a plan to talk to them, it will be in the afterlife.” groaned Piper.

“It would be a shame if the guys just happened to show up at her office with her favorite coffee when she doesn’t have any meetings.” Xia pulled out her phone after checking the schedule on Kiya’s laptop and sent a message to Marcel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite her mind racing, Kiya passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow, a talent she had always had. After a morning shower and coffee she felt a little more settled heading into work. She tried to ignore the knowing glances as she entered the building and headed to her office. She was able to get past Johnny & Sid’s office and make it to her own without having any awkward conversations. She closed the door and blinds and settled in at her desk. 

She started sifting through emails and taking notes smiling when the numbers from last nights show were already up from previous shows and that Xia & Piper’s shirts were already selling. Approving proofs, placing orders and another meeting with Jinny over another redesign of her shirt and that no, Kiya did not think bedazzling the entire shirt would appeal to their fans when they saw the cost compared to the others. As the day wore on she was so engrossed in her work that she barely noticed the tingle on her collarbone. The knock on her now open office door startled her, sending her empty coffee mug across her desk. She jumped up when she saw Marcel & Fabian standing in the doorway. 

“Hhh...hi” she stuttered, grimacing inwardly. 

“A little blue bird told us you might need an afternoon coffee” Fabian smiled as they stepped into the room and placed the cup on her desk. Despite her best effort she took a step back and his smile fell. 

“You have nothing to fear from us.” Marcel frowned as he came forward, placing a single rose beside the coffee. 

“No, I know, I just, I don’t know if I can do this” Kiya admitted shakily, looking down at her feet. The tension in the room was growing and she was becoming much too warm. 

Marcel & Fabian shared a worried look. They had discussed last night how they felt about having a shared mate. Neither had any reservations and the text from Xia had given them an in, her favorite coffee and love of single stem flowers. 

Fabian took a breath “Let us take you to dinner tonight”

“I...I” she had every intention of declining the offer, but she realized she could sense their worry that she wouldn’t accept them as her mates. That they really wanted to get to know her. She had promised her friends she would try. “I'm allergic to seafood.” she found herself saying. The tension in the room lessening immediately.

“We can pick you up at 7:00, you’re staying with Piper right?” Marcel offered. 

“I’d prefer to meet you there if that’s alright.” She replied hesitantly.

“7:00 at La Vie then.” Fabian replied sensing her nervousness. 

“Oh and thank you! For the coffee and the rose.” she managed to say as they turned to leave. 

“You’re welcome  _ Liebling _ .” Marcel answered and Fabian nodded as they left her office. 

Kiya fell back into her chair and laid her head on her desk. What was she doing? 


	3. Part 3

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/j34j9q)

“That’s it, I have to cancel, I have nothing to wear!” Kiya declared as she stood in front of the bed glaring at the closet. There were numerous outfits strewn throughout the room. She had left work an hour early to get ready. Her hair and makeup were finished, she just had to figure out what to wear. 

“Stop being such a girl.” Piper laughed from the bed where she had been watching her friend for the last half hour. 

Xia glared at her from where she stood in front of the closet continuing to look. “What about this one?”

“No I can’t wear that one.” Kiya shook her head quickly.

“Why not? It’s gorgeous! And it’s a perfect first date dress.” Piper stood and grabbed the dress from Xia. 

“I was wearing it the night Oney found his mate. I was going to ask him to claim me even though we weren’t mates.” Kiya sighed “It's a bad luck dress.”

The black dress was gorgeous and she had loved it on sight. The deep v-neck and mid thigh length showed just enough and the lace sleeves gave it a classy look. 

Piper scoffed, “That was not the dress’s fault, that was Oney’s and fate. Plus if you’d settled for him you wouldn’t have two much better men waiting to be all yours at a very nice restaurant.” She finished the last part with a wink. 

Piper was right and she knew it, it wasn’t the dresses fault. It was her own for being so naive about the situation. She snatched the dress from Piper and headed to her bathroom where more discarded outfits hung off the door. A few minutes later she emerged to find that Piper and Xia had already picked out black strappy heels and a clutch. 

“You look hot!” Her friends squealed, making Kiya roll her eyes. “They aren’t going to know what hit them” Xia laughed while Piper nodded in agreement. 

Putting on the heels, she studied herself in the mirror. Sha had to agree that the dress did do some flattering things to her curves without seeming trashy. “Ok, fine” she conceded. “I better get going.” She transferred some stuff from her normal bag into the clutch and grabbed her coat. Turning to Xia she added; “Don’t think I don’t know which little bluebird they got the coffee and flower info from.” Kiya made a point to stare at her friends blue locks. 

Xia just smiled as they shooed her out the front door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though the restaurant was only a few blocks from her apartment, she still didn’t trust English weather and hailed a cab. Getting out she took a deep breath before walking in and giving her name to the hostess. She guided Kiya to a booth near the back where she saw Fabian and Marcel had already arrived. They had dressed for the occasion, Marcel looking every bit the Impeccable German in a black suit and tie. Fabian had the top buttons of his white shirt under his grey suit unbuttoned. They smiled when they saw her, quickly standing, Fabian taking her coat while Marcel pulled out her chair. 

“You look lovely  _ carissima _ ” Fabian said, as they took their own seats, noting Kiya’s blush and small smile at his words. Glancing over he noticed Marcel was still staring at her and gave him a swift kick under the table. 

“We were worried you wouldn’t come,” Marcel admitted. Fabian inwardly face palmed. Marcel was always the more direct of the two, but Kiya gave another smile and replied “I wasn’t sure I would, I’m sorry I worried you.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for, it was unexpected for us as well.” Fabian replied. 

“We understand you need time to accept this, we won’t pressure you into it.” Marcel continued, “Let’s start with dinner and go from there.”

“That sounds good.” Kiya replied feeling some of the tension leave her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiya covered her mouth to keep from snorting. She was laughing so hard. The date had started off awkwardly but once they started talking it had become surprisingly easy. They had told her stories about their homes. Fabian was from a small town in Italy and was only the second Italian wrestler ever signed to WWE. Marcel had been training practically since birth by his father who had also been a wrestler. This had turned into stories about mishaps on the road. Fabian forgetting his trunks at an independent show and having to wrestle in a pair of very revealing briefs, earning him the Italian Stallion nickname. Marcel breaking his nose after attempting a moonsault and conceding that Fabian would be the high flier from that point on. Kiya couldn’t help but soften towards them. They had an easy camaraderie with each other and were much more laidback than their on screen personas. 

She knew it was because they were her alphas and more than likely because she had had a few glasses of wine. They had both discarded their jackets and she found herself noticing how their arms pulled the fabric tight that had her wondering how Marcel’s gravely accent and Fabian’s deep one sounded when they….

A groan from Marcel pulled her out of her thoughts suddenly and she turned red when she realized they had stopped talking and were staring at her. They would have been able to tell what she was thinking. The tension was mounting until the waiter came over to refill their drinks and Kiya excused herself to the bathroom. 

“Pull yourself together Kiya” she said to her very flushed reflection in the mirror. Using some towels she fanned herself. Was she really considering taking on both of them? She couldn’t choose one, she understood that after hearing their stories. They were too close, it would never work. They had said they would give her time but if she hadn’t made a decision by the time her heat came the result could be disastrous for her. She had no clue what it would do to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcel looked from the direction Kiya had gone, to his friend and cursed to himself, “We’ve scared her off for good this time.”

“She’s just embarrassed we knew what she was thinking. It’s a point in our favor she’s thinking about it.” Fabian replied. 

They stood again when she returned to the table. It wasn’t hard to pick up on her worry that they would bring it up. Marcel opted for asking about her family in hopes of changing the subject to safer ground. Her paling immediately proved it had worked, but not in the way he had hoped. 

“It’s just me, no family.” was her quick reply. 

“That must have made the move easy for you.” Marcel tried to urge her into opening up more.

“Ya...super quick and easy decision. I jumped on it as soon as Hunter offered it.” she laughed nervously. 

Kiya was hiding something and they both knew it. Before they could delve deeper the waiter dropped off their check, subtly hinting that it was closing time. None of them had realized that the restaurant had nearly emptied. 

“I didn’t realize it had gotten so late!” Kiya exclaimed looking at her watch.“My plane leaves at 10:00 in the morning.”

“You are coming to the Scotland show?” Fabian asked excitedly as he helped her back into her coat while Marcel paid their bill. 

“Ya, it will be the first time the new booth is on the road. I want to be there in case there are any problems I didn’t foresee about traveling with it. I’d hate to strand my crew like that.”

“The new booth looks great by the way, definitely a better way to move the merchandise than a pile on a table” Marcel added joining them as they walked outside. 

“Thank you, I appreciate positive feedback.” Kiya laughed and began looking around for a cab. Her apprehension was gone now that they were talking about her job and both men took note of it. 

“I don’t see any cabs, I can walk, it’s only a few blocks.” Kiya said. 

“We can’t let you walk alone.” Marcel’s displeasure at the idea was palpable. 

“What he means is, can we please walk you safely home?” Fabian quickly added, shooting a look at his friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Um, sure” Kiya was surprised at the warmth she felt from their protectiveness. It wasn’t something she was used to feeling from anyone other than Piper & Xia.

They walked on either side of her discussing her booth and their match for Scotland. She knew they were close to a title opportunity. If they beat Mark Andrews and Flash Morgan Webster they would likely get a shot at taking the titles from Gallus. “Now they just need a title for Wolfe to win so Imperium can be “Draped in Gold”” she finger quoted laughing in reference to the Undisputed Era’s popular phrase. 

“We proved at World’s Collide we don’t need all the titles to be better than them.” Marcel said smugly. 

“And we can do it with a man down” added Fabian. 

“It was a great match.” Kiya agreed as they reached her building. “Thank you for dinner, I really had a wonderful time.” she grew nervous suddenly “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” It almost came out as a question but before they could reply she raised up to place a kiss on the corner of Fabian’s cheek, turning to place one on Marcel as well, gave them a smile and a whispered “Good Night” before hurrying inside the building. 

Marcel and Fabian smiled at the closed door before turning and heading back to their car. 


	4. Part 4

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/k8m731)

Sneaking into her apartment was useless, Piper & Xia were waiting on the couch watching Netflix. She rolled her eyes as they jumped off the couch and ran over to her, hammering her with questions. 

“I had a great time.” Kiya held her hands up in surrender. “They were perfect gentlemen, attentive and entertaining.” she admitted a little wistfully with a smile. As she headed to her room to change into pajamas she told them about the date.

“I told you this would be great!” Xia squealed.

“A little surprised you came back home after that glowing review” snickered Piper.

Ignoring Piper’s comment, Xia turned to Kiya. “So you're choosing both of them?”

“I don’t know, I need to sleep on it, speaking of we have a flight we have to get up to catch in a few hours and you know how nervous flying makes me. Kiya replied pushing them out of her room and closing the door before smiling to herself and heading to bed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“We are not missing an entire case of shirts, I counted them myself before they were shipped” Kiya said in exasperation. Her & Piper had picked up Xia on the way to the airport plenty early but a call from the venue about missing pieces from the merchandise booth had her sending Piper & Xia ahead so she could set up her laptop and recheck her tracking codes. Once the box was located and she finally got everything settled she made it to the gate just as loading was almost finished. 

Checking her boarding pass she navigated to her seat only to find Marcel & Fabian sitting on either side of her empty one. Doing a quick scan of the plane to see her normal seatmates Piper and Xia smiling and giggling from across the aisle. Grumbling about meddling friends she approached her seat with a timid smile. 

“Good morning Liebling” Marcel greeted her, standing to take her bag and put it in the overhead compartment. Fabian’s accompanying smile when she sat down next to him helped calm her nerves a little. Kiya had appreciated how they looked in suits last night but they looked equally good in today’s outfit. Marcel wore black sweats with a white long sleeve henley while Fabian wore just a plain white t shirt with jeans. She was suddenly glad she had decided to wear her “good butt” leggings and form fitting hoodie instead of the raggedy sweatpants/hoodie combo she normally traveled in.

As the flight attendants went over safety procedures, Kiya tried unsuccessfully to stay calm. “If we’re making you this anxious we can switch back.” Fabian whispered to her. Marcel was also staring at her with concern. 

“No it’s not you, I just really hate flying.” Kiya replied gulping as the plane began moving. 

Marcel put his hand palm up on the seatrest between them and Fabian did the same on the other side. She knew it then, their wordless comfort, offered absolutely freely, with no pressure either way. Her musings were interrupted by the take off and she slammed her hands into theirs squeezing and shutting her eyes trying to breathe normally. 

Once they had reached altitude she let go of their hands and looked at her lap. “Thank you,” she said sheepishly. 

“It’s not a problem Carissima” Fabian replied.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Wake up Liebling, we’ve landed” she heard Marcel’s gravely accent say. Opening her eyes she shot up realizing she had fallen asleep on Fabian’s shoulder and felt Marcel’s jacket fall from her shoulder. 

“We’ve landed? I never sleep through the landing.” Kiya sounded confused. As much as she hated take off, touchdown usually made her sick. Marcel was already standing, grabbing their bags from the overhead. She looked up to see Piper pass shooting her a wink. She rolled her eyes and stood as well, handing Marcel his jacket back. 

“You should keep it, it's colder than they predicted out there.” he replied. She went to grab her bag from him but Fabian grabbed it first, smiling at her raised eyebrow. She turned and followed Marcel off the plane with Fabian close behind her. She liked the secure feeling of being with them. That was the only reason she could think of that she actually fell asleep on the plane. 

After grabbing their luggage, Kiya still not allowed to carry her own, they headed to the bus that was reserved to take them to the venue. Piper, Xia and the other two Imperium members were waiting for them with knowing smiles on their faces. As they boarded Kiya was pulled aside by one of her crew members to go over the set up plan when they got to the arena. She took her carry-on bag from Fabian and gave them a smile before sitting down to look at the paperwork.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Well she’s not running away from you anymore.” Wolfe popped his head over the seat in front of Marcel & Fabien. 

“She does seem to be warming up to both of you. You looked very cozy on the plane.” Walter added leaning around the seat to talk to his stablemates. 

Fabien and Marcel smiled in response. They had both felt her change on the plane. She was comforted by their presence and after her initial reaction, that was more than they had hoped for at this point. 

“She feels safe with you and she enjoyed the date” Xia joined the conversation from beside them.

“She’ll be beside us in room 402 tonight if you are interested. She likes having a room to herself” added Piper 

“We will make sure we are close by” growled Marcel as he kept his eye on Kiya, who was busy jotting down notes as she talked to the other members of her crew. 

Sensing his eyes on her, Kiya turned and noticed the group staring at her, before waving awkwardly and returning to her conversation. “Why doesn’t she talk about her family or life in the states?” Marcel asked. Piper & Xia exchanged a look.

“It’s not ours to tell Piper.” Xia warned. 

“She doesn’t have anyone worth calling family and she had a pretty nasty breakup before accepting the job offer.” blurted Piper, earning an elbow from Xia. 

Before they could ask more they arrived at the venue and began unloading. After grabbing their luggage, as well as Kiya’s despite her protests, they escorted her to the makeshift office that the managers were working out of that night. Sid Scalia immediately called her over to work stuff out with the venue coordinators. “I’ll come see you before your match!” She said with a smile and wave as she headed off. 

“She’s still wearing your jacket” Fabian pointed out to Marcel as he felt his friends tension rising. “Our scent is on her, no one will bother her.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kiya was thankful she had made the trip for the booths first show on the road. Two of the poles had bent in shipping. They had rigged it to work for tonight but Kiya made a note to replace the pieces and have it packed better for the next trip. 

She had stopped back in the makeshift office to drop off the notes in her suitcase and put Marcels jacket back on over the tank top she had worn while setting up. 

"Hello Kiya" her heart skipped at the sound of his voice and she turned towards him slowly "Hello Oney"


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/k8m731)

“Still unclaimed I see” Oney sneered as he circled around her, one finger dragging along her unmarked neck and stopping on her mate mark. “I heard you found them, two of them, but no mate bites…did they not want you?”

Kiya snapped out of her shock and slapped his hand away from her, backing up. “You don’t get to touch me! Not anymore.” She tried to stay calm and keep the rising panic from her voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Danny & I have a match against your boys tonight. Andrews & Webster’s flight got delayed. But I wanted to come see you beforehand. You left without saying goodbye Kiya.” 

“I thought my Fuck You was a good farewell.” She spat at him. “I’m unclaimed because my mates didn’t jump me the second our marks triggered.” 

She heard her phone ring with Pipers ridiculous ringtone and would have gone for it if Oney didn't cut her off. “Madison had nothing to do with us, you could have stayed, I know what you were going to ask that night. It could have been the three of us. You’re willing to be their plaything instead?”

Taking another step away from him her back hit the wall and she cursed inwardly. He had trapped her, she found her panic was turning to anger and a wave of everything he had put her through coursed through her causing her to snap. “I wasn’t willing to be the third wheel to stroke your ego Oney. They are my mates, both of them, they have more man in their toe than you do in your whole body. They are smart and funny and kind. They actually care about me and I hope that when you think of me in the future you think about how you were so bad at satisfying me, fate had to send me two mates to make up for it.” She was shocked at her outburst and realized she may have pushed Oney too far. He was furious, and took another step closer pressing his body against hers and grabbing the wrist of the hand she had been using to poke him in the chest with. 

“I would let go of her if I were you.” Kiya sagged in relief when she heard Fabian’s deep voice from behind Oney. He dropped her arm as he spun around and Kiya caught a glimpse of her two very angry alphas. 

Fabian and Marcel stepped towards Oney causing him to step away from Kiya. Marcel held his hand out to her, pulling her behind them when she took it, never taking his eyes off Oney. 

“Did he hurt you?” Fabian asked, still glaring at her ex-boyfriend. 

“N...no I’m ok” Kiya replied. The panic induced adrenaline rush was wearing off and she was now shaking behind them. 

“Easy guys, just talking to an old friend, right Kiya” Oney put his hands up in surrender, realizing he was outnumbered. He tried to give Kiya a pleading look but Fabian blocked her from his view. 

“Didn’t sound like she wanted to talk to you, boy.” Replied Fabian, making a point to illustrate that they had heard the majority of their conversation. Kiya paled as she realized they would have had her declaration. 

“Don’t look at her and do not talk to her. She is ours and has made it clear she wants nothing to do with the likes of you.” Kiya shivered at Marcel’s tone. She’d only heard him sound this furious and cold in the ring. 

Danny Burch came bursting into the room at that moment yelling at his teammate when he saw the tense stand-off, “You idiot, I told you to leave her alone.”

“I have unfinished business with her!” Oney yelled back. Kiya was practically pressed against their backs so she felt more than heard the growl that escaped from Marcel and Fabian at Oney’s statement. 

“Please, let’s just go, he means nothing.” Kiya pulled on their hands. She had no desire for them to get in trouble for starting a brawl backstage over her. 

“We’ll see you in the ring.” The coldness was still in Marcel’s voice as he nodded to Oney and grabbed Kiya’s hand again.

“I wouldn’t recommend tagging in.” Fabian added as he placed a hand on Kiya’s back and guided her out of the room. 

Kiya could hear Danny and Oney yelling at each other as they made their way to Imperium’s locker room in silence. She could feel the fury radiating off her mates jumping when Marcel slammed the door closed behind them. 

“I’m sorry I should have told you but I was so stupid and I didn’t realize he would be here and I…” she was cut off by Fabian pulling her against his chest. 

“You scared the hell out of us Kiya, we thought you were hurt.” Marcel replied as he pulled her into a hug as well. 

“We’ll talk about this after the show” Fabian stated as the backstage manager informed them they were up in 5 minutes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a brutal match. As promised, once Oney tagged in they didn’t let him anywhere near his corner. They used every move in their arsenal and judging by Walter and Wolfe’s expressions the made up some new ones. The other two members of Imperium had promised Marcel & Fabian that they would stay with her until the match was over and they returned backstage. Kiya hadn’t argued with them. She winced as they hit their finisher and Oney didn’t even attempt a kick out as Marcel got the pin. She couldn’t tell what he mouthed in Oney’s ear as their music hit but she doubted it was friendly. 

Danny smiled at her as he and another crew member practically carried Oney to the medical staff. Piper & Xia shook their heads at him as they approached where Kiya stood near the monitor. 

“Based on what we just saw I take it I didn’t call you in time to warn you about him being here!” Piper smirked. 

“No, he found me in the office alone. We were fighting when Fabian & Marcel found me.” Kiya checked the monitor to make sure they were still doing a promo and pulled her friends closer. “I may have...admitted to Oney that i’m taking them both...and i’m pretty sure they overheard when they were coming down the hall.” Kiya’s face would have made Piper laugh if Xia hadn’t elbowed her. 

“What did they say?” Xia whispered, peeking over their shoulders to see Walter & Wolfe trying to ignore their conversation. 

“Fabian said we’d talk about it after the show. They were so mad, you saw what they did to Oney. Plus I hadn’t told them anything about our relationship…” Kiya trailed off as Xia nodded to where Marcel & Fabian were coming back through the curtain.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pure rage was still coursing through Marcel as they made their way backstage. He could tell Fabian felt the same. They had spared Oney no mercy during the match and his threat after he’d pinned him was sufficient but he couldn’t calm down. They had felt Kiya’s panic and taken off to find her, only to come up short when they heard the conversation between her and her ex. They knew about Oney’s mate, most people in the company did, such a fluke thing was hot gossip. They had not realized he had a long term girlfriend at the time. He had never acted like he had anyone waiting for him at home in his previous visits and it reignited Marcel’s anger when he thought about how hurt Kiya must have been. 

Kiya was whispering with Piper and Xia when they spotted her. She looked up at them with a weak smile as they approached. She was still scared and her anxiety was growing as they approached. Before they could say anything to her, one of her crew members came to ask her about tear down. She shot them both a look when they growled at him. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go look into this. Piper and Xia will come with me.” she quickly added when they began to object. “I’ll see you back at the hotel.”

“He won’t catch her alone again, stud.” Piper patted Fabian’s arm as they followed Kiya to her booth. 

“She thinks you’re mad at her.” Wolfe told them as he and Walter joined their stable mates who were helplessly staring at their retreating mate. 

“Why would we be mad at her? It’s Oney we’re pissed at.” Fabian replied as he began unwrapping his wrist. 

“It doesn't help that you two have been almost feral since you felt her panic.” Walter told them.

“We should go talk to her then” Marcel’s step forward was stopped by Walter. 

“Let her get her job done. Distracting her from that won’t help or win you guys any points. Let's get packed up. You can talk to her at the hotel.” Walter and Wolfe steered their friends to the Imperium locker room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kiya was grateful for the distraction. The booth issue was the same part that had been damaged on the way to the venue. With this being the last show for a week she told them just to toss it and she would get a new one ordered when she was back in the office on Monday. A rare week off of shows for the wrestlers meant a busy one of meetings for Kiya. It also gave her time to prepare for her meeting with Hunter in a week. He would be reviewing her progress and hopefully be happy with the results. 

“Distracting yourself from thinking about them?”Piper chirped from her seat on one of Kiya’s crates. Xia had been called away by her father to do some press interviews. 

Kiya rolled her eyes at her friend. “I came here to do a job Piper, not get mixed up with this mate crap.”

“You came here to get away from Oney” Piper retorted. 

“You can see how that’s working out for me.” Kiya sighed. 

“Look I know this stuff isn't my thing and Xia is much better at it, but those two are crazy about you. Do you really think they are blaming you for Oney’s behavior? I saw two alphas protecting their mate. You already admitted to yourself, and Oney, that you want both of them. So what if they heard! I’m sure they were overjoyed. I’m sure they will be knocking at the door to your room as soon as we step foot at the hotel. You just have to decide if you’re brave enough to accept their mark before you’re heat starts. And you know that could start at any time.” Piper placed her hand on Kiya’s shoulder gently. “Now come on, let's get going, I'm exhausted.”

Piper was right and Kiya knew it. From what she’d learned of them between her own interactions and asking around, they weren’t likely mad at her. They had been nothing but protective and accepting with her so far. “Wait! How do they know my room number! Piper!”she yelled after her friend who was quickly power walking ahead of her.

Xia was waiting in the office with Kiya’s carry on bag, a single flower she couldn’t name and a note from Marcel & Fabian saying they had taken her luggage with them and to please text them when she arrived along with their numbers at the bottom. Kiya smiled as she looked at it and smelled the flower. She could do this.


	6. Chapter 6

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/k8m731)

Even though she had made her decision she was still nervous to talk to Fabian & Marcel. She made Piper & Xia grab something to eat on the way to the hotel and after checking in to her room she found that they had thankfully sent her luggage up. She took a quick shower and changed into comfortable leggings and a tank top before adding their numbers to her phone and making a group chat between the three of them. She took a deep breath and sent the text. Two minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal both of them freshly showered and in sweats and T-shirts. 

“Hi” she whispered, stepping aside to let them in. They smiled at her as they surveyed the room. 

“You always room alone?” Marcel asked.

“Ya, Piper & Xia were already established roommates before I moved here. I don’t have to travel much and it’s nice to not have to share a bathroom.” Kiya finished with a small laugh. 

There was a silence in the room, none of them wanted to start the real conversation they were there to have. Taking a seat on the couch Kiya took a deep breath and started, “I’m sorry about Oney, I should have told you about our past when we were at dinner. I took this position to get away from him and his new mate Madison. He didn’t want to end our relationship in spite of claiming her. I didn’t know he would be at the show tonight or that he would act so aggressively to learning I had found my….” she trailed off, looking at her lap. 

“Your mates” Fabian sat down beside her. 

“Did you mean what you told Oney? About both of us?” Marcel sat on the other side of her. 

“Yes, if you’ll have me” It was barely a whisper but they heard it and she felt their relief and worry disappear. 

“We want nothing more” Fabian replied pulling her into his lap. 

She blushed as Marcel moved over into the spot she had been and pulled her legs into his lap, running a hand up her calf. “How does this work?” She looked between the two of them. 

“Anyway you want, Liebling.” Marcel continued at her doubtful look. “We are not going to be jealous of each other.” 

“But we can’t…can we” she blushed gesturing between the three of them. 

“We can do whatever we want, however we want Carissima. We’re consenting mates and adults. It’s no one else’s business.” Fabian stroked her hair as he responded. 

Kiya looked at both of them and was surprised at how quickly she had accepted this. Once she’d made the decision all of the anxiety was gone. She smiled to herself as she remembered that Xia had told her they were made for her, of course her mind accepted and responded to them. Her body wasn't having any issues either. She was not normally a touchy feely person but she was completely comfortable sitting in their laps, Marcel continuing to rub her legs as Fabian seemed content to run his fingers through her hair.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Feeling Kiya’s acceptance put both men at ease. They hadn’t expected her to be so comfortable with their physical attention and were worried they would push her away, but she settled comfortably into them as Marcel changed the conversation; “When is your flight back?” 

“Sunday morning, Piper was taking me to see some of the local castles tomorrow. She has a new camera she wants to try out and I’ve always wanted to see some of the places. Xia heads back tomorrow and after our tour Piper is driving down to spend some time with her family since there are no shows. What about you guys?” Kiya replied pulling his hand into her lap and examining the scar on his palm. 

“Looks like Sunday morning. Think Piper would mind us tagging along?” Fabian replied, giving Kiya a devious smile when she turned from examining Marcel’s hand to look at him. 

“You don’t have to change your plans for me!” Kiya protested. 

“And let you hyperventilate on a plane without us? Absolutely not.” Marcel raised his eyebrow at her.

Fabian adjusted her slightly from where she was wiggling in his lap, dangerously close to feeling how much he was enjoying having her there. Marcel’s subtle shifting proved he was having a similar issue. Everything in them wanted to claim her before she changed her mind, or they had any more run ins with Oney, but they held themselves back. She wasn’t ready and they were determined to let her decide when it happened.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kiya had picked up on their mood and was beginning to have trouble of her own, wiggling at their closeness. Their warmth and scent had completely enveloped her and she was pulled even further by how they continued to show they cared for her. Without thinking she pulled Fabian’s mouth to hers, he took all of two seconds to recover from the shock, wrapping his arm around her and deepening the kiss. She became aware of Marcel’s hands creeping further and pulled back from Fabian to pull Marcell into an equally fervent kiss. Fabian’s mouth continued up her arm towards her neck as Marcel’s hands wandered up her torso. 

A quick knock at her door sent Kiya gasping and stumbling off their laps. They both reached out to steady her and glared at the door. 

“It’s probably just Piper” Kiya said when Marcel headed for the door. 

“Hey did you…!” Piper trailed off when she saw Marcel had opened the door with Kiya and Fabian standing behind him. She quickly took in Kiya’s bruised lips and blush as the men glared at her. “Didn’t mean to interrupt something” she sent a wink at her friend, causing her to turn redder. “Just wanted to see if we were good for 10:00 in the morning?”

“Ya that sounds great, is it ok if they tag along?” Kiya stepped out from behind Marcel. 

“Fine with me! I’ll let you get back to it. See you in the morning!” She laughed and headed back to her room. 

Rolling her eyes at her friend, Kiya closed the door and turned back to her mates. “Sorry about that, Piper’s not known for her subtlety.”

“It’s alright, we should probably head back to our room as well.” Fabian nodded at Marcel. 

“You...you could stay.” Kiya was shocked at her own statement. 

“Unless you want to be mated tonight, that’s not a good idea.” Marcel replied. 

“But we are across the hall if you need us.” Fabian added quickly at Kiya’s frown. 

“What if Oney...” she was cut off by Marcel’s growl

“He is still at the hospital. We requested to be informed when he was released. He won’t be bothering you.” Marcel continued, double checking his phone. 

“Oh...thank you.” Kiya smiled up at them.

“It’s our job to protect you Liebling” Marcel said pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“Goodnight Carissima” Fabian also giving her a kiss as they headed to their room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Touring old Scottish castles was everything Kiya had hoped for. Even the chill in the air didn’t dampen her happiness. Sharing the experience with Marcel & Fabian made it even better. They had spent most of the day romping around numerous ruins and historical markers. Piper was getting great shots with her new camera and teasing her friend mercilessly about what she interrupted the night before. Kiya had come clean about the night when they had taken a restroom break while they were eating an early dinner.

“I didn't think they would let you out of their sight!” Piper laughed and poked Kiya in the arm, “They’ve got it bad for you.” Marcel & Fabian had been very protective of her all day but she didn't mind. Oney sneaking up on her once was enough to make her glad of their diligence. 

“I think I'm getting it bad for them.” Kiya laughed.

“I don’t see any marks though?” Piper questioned. 

“I’m not quite ready for that yet, I don’t want to be like Oney & Madison, rushing into it. They seem to understand my hesitancy.” Kiya replied.

“Does this mean I will be getting my spare bedroom back soon?” Piper asked as they headed back to the table. 

“We haven’t discussed that yet.” giving Piper a look and smiling sweetly at Marcel & Fabian’s questioning looks.

Looking at her watch, Piper stood up. “I’ve gotta get going if I want to make it home before dark. You kids have fun! See you in a few days.” 

Kiya walked Piper to the car while the guys took care of the bill. When they rejoined her they looked irritated. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly.

“Oney has been released from the hospital. He’s being sent back to the states tomorrow.” Fabian told her. 

“Clearly we didn’t hit him hard enough.” Marcel said under his breath. 

Kiya rose up and gave them both a peck on the cheek, before pulling them towards a cab to head back to their hotel. “Come on, we have to get up early for the flight and I'm exhausted.”


	7. Chapter 7

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/1x6qU6)

Whether it was the early hour or being able to bury her face in Marcel’s arm while Fabian rubbed her back, the flight back to England was the least nerve wracking one Kiya had ever been on. After a delay with their luggage they finally got back to Kiya’s apartment around Noon. They insisted on bringing her luggage up and grumbled about leaving her alone but after assurances that she was just going to do prep work for the week ahead they kissed her and headed to their apartment. 

Kiya took in the empty and quiet space. It had been a chaotic weekend and it was nice to be alone for a bit to wrap her head around everything that had happened. Her phone buzzing snapped her out of her thoughts and she saw a message from Xia asking if she wanted to try a new workout routine with her at the Performance Center tomorrow. 

She agreed and after unpacking and an unintended nap, she settled on the couch with her laptop to go over her list for the week. She had numerous meetings with various wrestlers about their merchandise and what they would need for upcoming shows. She smiled when she saw the meeting with Imperium at 11:00 am on Wednesday. Making a note to order the replacement part first thing, she was about to close her laptop and make some dinner when another email came in from Hunters assistant. Her performance review was being rescheduled for the following Monday, she sent the confirmation email back and huffed. She had been preparing for it and was really looking forward to seeing what they had to say. That would give her an additional show to add to her numbers though as she looked at the schedule. Fabian & Marcel would be leaving Friday morning for it she realized with a bit of sadness, there was no need for her to be at that show for actual work reasons. Maybe she could do some actual apartment hunting, Piper had only been partially joking about getting her spare room back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“She is looking for a place, she said herself Piper’s was just temporary. I just don’t want her to think we are trying to force ourselves on her.” Marcel sighed.

“We could just let her know it’s an option.” Fabian suggested, “Give her a spare key so she knows she's welcome with us whenever she wants.” They had been debating asking Kiya to move in with them since they had dropped her off at Piper’s apartment. Their attachment to her had grown monumentally over the weekend and it had taken all of their will power to leave her there alone. Their 3 bedroom apartment , if you consider the tiny room they used to store gear and equipment a bedroom, had enough space for 3 people to live comfortably and it would ease their protective urges if she were closer to them. 

“Ok, let’s bring it up when we have her over for dinner. I can give her the tour while you cook.” Marcel pulled out his phone to look at their schedule. 

“Be prepared to give up the big room.” Fabian laughed at his friend’s eyeroll.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A knock on her office door made her jump. She glanced at her clock worried it was already time for her first meeting. She had spent the first couple hours trying to get the part ordered and in for the upcoming show. With a sigh of relief she saw she still had half an hour, opening the door she found Fabian & Marcel standing with coffee and a rose. 

“This seems familiar.” Kiya smiled up at them. 

“Your reaction is less worrying this time.” Fabian handed her the coffee and planted a kiss on her cheek as she moved to let them in. 

“You aren’t running away either.” Added Marcel as he kissed her forehead and handed her the rose. 

Kiya blushed thinking about last week, had it really only been a week since she met them? 

“You are spoiling me” she muttered, taking a welcome drink of coffee. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m pretty sure that falls under our job” Marcel replied.

“We have a meeting with Johnny Saint about the show last weekend and to discuss our title shot.” Fabian answered her question. 

News had spread fast about the run in with Oney and the subsequent brutal match they had been involved in. Sid had asked her about it when she got to the office and she had been honest with him about what had happened. 

“I told Sid everything this morning,” Kiya shivered as she thought of Oney. “You won’t be punished for defending me will you?”

“Even if we do, it doesn't matter. We would do it again.” Fabian’s reassuring words helped a little. She would have to talk to Sid again later.

“Also falls under our job,” Marcel added. 

“We thought we would find you two in here,” Kiya glanced to where Walter stood in her open doorway. She could see Wolfe behind him and smiled at both of them. 

“Thank you for coming to see me, I’m doing a work out with Xia downstairs when I get off.” turning back to her mates, Kia added, “She’s probably going to kill me.”

“We will be down there helping with some of the new guys, probably late” Fabian informed her. 

“If you are free tomorrow, we were hoping you would come over for dinner” Marcel asked.

“I’d love too,” Kia replied as another knock showed that Trent Seven had arrived for his meeting. He smiled largely at her causing Marcel & Fabian to growl at him. 

“Easy boys, i’m not here to move in on your girl.” Trent laughed and Kiya rolled her eyes at her mates. She gave them both a quick peck and a promise to see them that afternoon before ushering them out. 

“So it is true, both of them?” Trent asked her after she closed the door. 

“Yes” she blushed.

“That’s wonderful for you! Especially after that nasty business with Oney. You deserve to have two good solid mates.” Trent exclaimed, taking a seat in front of her desk.

“Thank you Trent, I appreciate that. Now about the new shirt for you.” Kiya turned her computer screen to show him the designs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She sent a text to Xia to let her know she was on her way, grabbed her bag and headed down to the Performance Center gym. Changing quickly in the locker room, she found Xia talking to Fabian & Marcel. She greeted them with a smile, and a raised eyebrow as they looked over her workout attire. 

“Don’t give me that look. You two show way more skin on live television than I am showing to a half empty room.” Kiya reminded them. She normally threw a tank top on over the current black sports bra & leggings combo she was wearing but she hadn't realized that the new recruits would be in the area. There was nothing she could do about it now so she went with it. 

Before either of them could reply, they were called over by Robbie Brookside to run drills with the new members. Xia had a devilish smile when Kiya turned back to her after watching Fabian & Marcel make their way across the room. 

“I was right wasn’t I?” Xia laughed at Kiya’s blush.

“They are perfect for me.” Kiya replied, setting herself up for the first set in Xia’s new routine.

“Piper kept me updated over the weekend. I’m really happy for you Kiya. Now let’s get to this!” Xia exclaimed. 

Xia was notorious for creating excruciating workout routines, helped by the fact that her father was a coach. Kiya had to admire the results though. She was much happier with her butt since starting Xia’s workouts. Forty-Five minutes later Kiya was having trouble remembering that as she sprawled out on the mat after finishing the last stretch of their cool down. Xia laughed as she helped her to her feet and they headed to grab their bags. 

“Looks like they are done with the new recruits, Dad will be waiting for me. Thanks for joining me.” Xia hugged her and headed towards her dad’s office. 

Marcel & Fabian were sparring in the ring when she wandered over after grabbing her bag and a bottle of water. She had discovered that she loved watching them wrestle, they were almost one mind when they teamed and there was something very fluid when they sparred together. She was so engrossed in watching them she didn’t notice Walter sit down beside her until he spoke, causing her to squeak and almost fall off the bench. 

“My apologies” he laughed as he steadied her. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No problem, I was….distracted.” Kiya stammered, blushing at being caught ogling her mates. 

“You’re good for them you know?” He turned to look at her fully. “They have always been a good team, worked well together, had that connection that a successful tag team needs. But in the last week they have clicked even further. Their connection with you has cemented their connection with each other. I’ve been in this business for a long time and I’d be hard pressed to find a team that has a connection like they do now. As the leader of this group, it’s exactly what I need to push Imperium to the top of this division and the entire company. As their friend, I want them to be happy and satisfied. You’ve brought out a softness in them that I didn’t think they would be able to allow out when they found their mate. They care for you.” 

“I care for them too...I just…with Oney” she stuttered. Walter’s words had moved her and she didn’t know how to reassure him that she wouldn’t screw it up with Marcel & Fabian. 

“I understand, they told me what happened with that sorry excuse for a man.They won’t push you to move things forward, you will have to do it yourself.” Walter added, standing. “I’m glad it was you Kiya, see you Wednesday.” He headed back to the locker room. 

Kiya went back to watching Marcel & Fabian put each other through several moves. She shivered now that she was cooled off from her workout. She saw Marcel’s jacket and pulled it on, immediately warmed by his scent. She had discovered over the weekend that Marcel enjoyed giving her his jackets and kissing her forehead. Fabian was a cheek kisser and rarely moved his hand from her back when they were in public.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by them jumping out of the ring and coming over to where she sat. She handed them both water and blushed at the warm look in Marcel’s eyes when he saw that she had stolen another one of his jackets. 

“See something you like carissima?” Fabian laughed as he sat down beside her and leaned into her. 

“Ack Fabian! You’re sweaty!” she tried to shimmy away only to be stopped by an equally sweaty Marcel. They sandwiched her in a group hug between them laughing at her protest. 

“What were you and Walter talking about?” Marcel asked as he started packing up his bag. 

“Just how well Imperium is doing” Kiya replied. They eyed her suspiciously but let it go. 

“If you haven’t eaten yet, there’s a place around the corner we could go to after we shower.” Fabian offered, grabbing his bag. 

“That sounds great. I’ll wait here for you.” Kiya watched them as they headed to the locker room. She could see what Walter had been talking about as they laughed and jostled each other. She smiled to herself and sat down to wait for her mates.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I have no idea how apartments in England work. Don’t yell at me, just let me live in this fantasy world.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/p875Z5)

Checking her watch Kiya was relieved it was time to leave. It had been a crazy day of meetings and she was looking forward to dinner with Fabian & Marcel. They had texted to confirm time and their address but she hadn’t seen them since last night and was surprised to realize she missed them. She stopped by the restroom to double check her outfit. Piper had helped her pick out a black and white romper. It was professional enough for work but fun enough to not have to change before heading to dinner. She ran a hand through her hair, put on her coat and headed to the door. 

She flagged down a taxi and gave him their address, sending them a message letting them know she was on her way. Piper had offered her car but Kiya was still not great at driving on the opposite side of the road she had spent the majority of her life being on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marcel grabbed his buzzing phone from the counter and read the text from Kiya. 

“She’s on her way,” he informed Fabian who was working in the kitchen. “I think we’ve made it not look like two unmated males live here.” he added as he surveyed their apartment. They were not messy men, but they needed the place to make a good impression on Kiya if they wanted her to move in with them.

“Dinner should be done in about half an hour. Do you have the key?” Fabian asked as he checked the dish and wiped his hands on a dishrag.

“Wrapped and ready to go.” Marcel placed the box in the cabinet, and finished setting the table. The door buzzer sounded a few minutes later and after buzzing her in, they shared a glance as Marcel waited by the door.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kiya was surprised at the nice little building, not that she thought they lived in a run down building. 

“They aren’t American frat boys Kiya,” she said to herself as she approached their door. She’d barely knocked when it swung open. 

“Hello Liebling,” Marcel greeted her with a smile. Kiya greeted both of them and unbuttoned her coat. 

“It smells amazing, I’m starving!” Kiya groaned. 

“Garlic Butter Capellini Pomodoro, usually served with shrimp but considering your allergies, we are having chicken instead.” Fabian said proudly from his spot behind the island. 

“That also sounds amazing!” Kiya laughed “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I’m Italian, of course I can cook!” He responded.

“Fabian has kept me alive with his cooking the last few years” Marcel admitted. “You should get him to make his Torta Caprese, it’s amazing”

“And Marcel has tried to kill me with his attempts.” Fabian added. Kiya couldn’t help but laugh at Marcel’s pout. 

“Do I get a tour?” She was curious to see if the rest of the apartment was as nice as what she could see so far. 

“Yes, come with me” Marcel guided her further into the room. “This is the kitchen, and over here is the living room” he swept his arm over the open area. Kitchen on one side, a four person table and open to the living room with a sectional and a large tv. 

He led her towards a hallway, pointing out a small room to the left where they stored gear and various items, and Fabian’s room on the right. Down the hall he showed her the bathroom with an impressive shower. At the end of the hall was Marcel’s room. 

“How did you get the bigger room?” Kiya asked noting the difference in the room sizes. 

“I won it in a competition, he’s still a little upset about it.” Marcel responded with a smirk. 

“He cheated!” Fabian yelled from the kitchen.

“For the last time you can't cheat at Rock, Paper Scissors!” Marcel yelled back. 

Kiya failed to hide her laugh when Fabian grumbled as they reentered the kitchen. 

“Dinner is ready” Fabian declared.

“Can I do anything to help?” Kiya started towards them but was stopped by Marcel. 

“You can have a seat right here,” he pulled a chair out for her before moving to help Fabian.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Oh my God this was amazing” Kiya groaned as she set her fork down “but I cannot eat another bite”

“There’s plenty left if you want to take some with you.” Fabian offered, thrilled that she had enjoyed his meal. 

“Yes please!” She stood to take her plate to the sink, holding on to it firmly when they protested and Marcel tried to take it from her. “You have to let me help clean up.” She raised an eyebrow at them. 

Conceding that it would be faster if they all did it, they formed a chain. Marcel washed, Kiya dried and Fabian put away. 

They guided her to the couch when they had finished. Fabian once again pulled her into his lap and Marcel pulled her legs into his. 

They had spent dinner getting to know each other more, finding out birthdays, favorite colors, holidays and foods. 

“Do you really not have any family?” Fabian’s question shocked her. She was quiet long enough for them to worry before answering.

“I don’t, my mom died when I was young, no siblings and my “dad” has been long gone for years. No one for you guys to worry about” she finished softly. 

“You have us, we’re your family now.” Marcel responded firmly. “We have something for you.” He stood and grabbed the box from the cabinet. Sitting back down he pulled her legs back into his lap and handed it to her. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything” she looked between the two of them. They were trying to hide it but she could sense they were worried about something. She slowly opened the box to see a key with a ribbon tied around it. Pulling it out she looked at them again with a questioning look. 

“We wanted to ask you to move in with us, so you were close. We wouldn’t worry about you so much. Plus we know you are looking to move out of Piper’s.” Fabian admitted.

“But we thought it might be a little fast for you, so here is a key to the apartment. You can come and go as you wish and when you are ready we can play another round of Rock, Paper, Scissors for the rooms.” Marcel finished. 

Kiya could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. They wanted her to move in? And they hadn’t even officially claimed her yet. 

“Thank you” she whispered staring at the key in her hand. She hopped off their laps and grabbed her purse. Sliding their key on with her others she slid it back in her purse and returned to the couch, this time wedging herself between the two of them. 

“What if I don’t want my own room?” She bit her lip nervously. 

“We can set it up however you want. We can flip flop beds, share a bed. Doesn’t matter to us.” Fabian replied with a shrug. 

“You guys would share a bed?” Kiya sounded doubtful. 

“Kiya we were wrestling in the indies for years before signing with wwe, you think we haven’t shared a bed before?” Marcel pointed out. 

“Good point” she conceded. “I should get going though. I have more meetings tomorrow, including one with a group of four at 11 who can’t agree on anything” she winked at them as she stood. 

They helped her into her coat and walked with her to the sidewalk. 

“Thank you both for tonight.” She smiled and pulled them both in for a kiss before hopping in the cab. 

Waving as it pulled away she sat back in her seat and smiled, pulling out the key they gave her. This was going to work after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t really know how merchandise decisions are made but this is my world. Also apparently the UK PC has a cafeteria now?

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/L55t3J)

Kiya whimpered as Marcel’s hand slid lower, Fabian’s mouth was already creating havoc in her body as he discovered her breasts. Marcel’s mouth joined his hand and she bucked against them. German and Italian mixed in with her whimpers as she became a quivering mess from their attention. 

A sudden blaring woke Kiya up with a gasp. She slammed the button on her alarm clock and sat up in bed. She was still breathing hard from the dream when her phone buzzed. It was a message from Piper letting her know she would be home that night. Out of habit she sent Marcel & Fabian a good morning message and then paused. Surely they couldn’t tell her dream from this distance right? They weren’t mated yet, their connection still had limits, she told herself as she stepped out of bed and headed to the shower.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fabian was surprised to find hot water left after Marcel exited the bathroom. Not that he needed it, his dream about Kiya was going to require a cold shower.

“Thanks for saving me some hot water this morning” he nudged a distracted looking Marcel, standing by the coffee maker after he had gotten dressed. 

“Didn’t need the hot water this morning.” Marcel confided as he held out a cup to his roommate. Fabian’s pause made him glance up. “What?”

“You didn’t...no...there’s no way…both of us,” Fabian stared back at him. 

“I had a dream about Kiya” they said in unison, before each giving their version. 

“We have shared dreams now?” Marcel sounded confused, “How is that possible?

“We’re both her mates, maybe it was her dream?” Fabian offered. 

“Wait,” Marcel grabbed his phone and pulled open the message Kiya had sent to them. “This came right after I woke up.”

“Me too. She always sends the message as soon as she wakes up…” Fabian trailed off. 

“Our connection is getting stronger if we can pick up on her dreams now.” Marcel smiled.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kiya pressed her forehead to her office door as she closed it behind Nina Samuels. She was almost as bad as Jinny when it came to her merchandise. Honestly they would probably make a great tag team if they didn’t kill each other first. Checking the clock, she saw it was 10:45. Imperium was due at 11 and they were never late. As if on cue she heard the knock on the other side of the door she was leaning against. 

Straightening her outfit she opened it to find all four of them standing there. She greeted them and moved aside to let them in. Fabian and Marcel lingered behind to greet her with kisses and soft touches. The tension had been mounting between the three since the hotel and Kiya was finding it harder to not give in to them. She blushed as she remembered her dream last night and pulled away to head to her desk, missing the small smile between her mates when she turned. Ignoring the knowing glances of Walter and Wolfe, Kiya jumped straight into the meeting. 

“Imperium sales have skyrocketed since Royal Rumble weekend. You guys made a big impact on the American crowd. Which is great, it gets more UK merchandise on the US shop’s site.” She turned her screen to show them the chart. “Right now, British Strong Style are the main sellers, but you guys are on track to outsell them this quarter. Considering how much longer the crowds have been introduced to them, that’s a great sign for your popularity.” she finished with a smile. 

“The next step would be adding merchandise” Kiya continued when they didn’t have any questions. “Walter has his own shirt, standard procedure for the champion. When you were Ringkampf..” she stuttered over the pronunciation and looked to Marcel, who gave her a nod. “You sold the tracksuits that matched your ring attire. The fans are definitely showing interest in those, if that’s something you would want to consider. Wolfe, I would recommend a solo shirt possibility for you. Marcel and Fabian are the established tag team of Imperium, so I would recommend a shared shirt, especially as you get closer to the titles.” Kiya tried not to blush when she made eye contact with her mates but was pretty sure she failed. 

Marcel and Fabian looked impressed. They had seen the new booth and knew she was dedicated to her job but they had not seen her in full office work mode and were a bit blown away by the research she had put into it. Shifting in their seats they were also distracted by the idea of Kiya in one of their merch shirts. Kiya picked up on it and blushed harder. Walter came to their rescue with a question about the track suits. For the rest of the meeting Kiya made diligent notes of their ideas and suggestions. 

“Would you join us for lunch Kiya?” Walter asked, as they wrapped up the meeting. 

“I’d love too,” Kiya replied “otherwise I’m stuck eating Fabian’s leftovers” she added casting a teasing glance at her mate. 

“You’re going to pay for that later, Carissima” Fabian whispered in her ear as he helped her into her coat causing Kiya to shiver in response. Marcel smirked at their exchange. He held out his hand as Kiya picked up her purse and allowed him to lead her out of the office.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lunch was a simple affair in the cafeteria of the PC. Kiya was thrilled to hear more stories from Wolfe and Walter about the group’s adventures and they were happy to tell her all of Marcel & Fabian’s embarrassing stories. 

“I have another meeting I need to get back for.” Kiya sighed as she looked at her watch. 

“Who else do you have today?” Marcel asked from her right side. 

“Travis Banks, KayLee Ray and Noam Dar today. I think only a few tomorrow.” Kiya replied as she stood.

“We’ll walk you back to your office” Marcel stood as well. Kiya wished Walter & Wolfe luck and they headed back upstairs. 

“Do you have plans tonight?” Fabian asked, holding the elevator door open.

“Piper is back and I was going to help her with a few things, but I’m free tomorrow. How long will you be gone?” Kiya replied.

“Our flight got changed to tomorrow afternoon and we won’t be back until Sunday morning.” Marcel had a frown on his face. 

“Lunch tomorrow then? And I’ll come to the airport with you? Kiya suggested.

Both men agreed although Kiya could sense they already didn’t like being away from her that long. She gave them both a comforting kiss as Travis approached. She showed him into her office and waved at Marcel & Fabian.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ok, tell us everything!” Piper joined them on the couch with a bottle of wine and three glasses. 

Kiya blushed as she grabbed a slice of pizza. They had decided to have a girl’s night. Kiya, Piper & Xia were all in their pajamas in the living room surrounding a pizza box. 

“And we will know if you leave anything out.” Xia added as she poured the wine. 

Knowing they wouldn’t let it go, Kiya told them everything that had happened between Oney last week to this afternoon. The hotel discussion, time in Scotland, the dinner, asking her to move in with them, the dream and tomorrow’s plans. 

“Why are you holding back again?” Piper asked when Kiya had finished. 

“I don’t know, I'm still a little scared I guess. And I don’t know how the physical part of this will work with two of them.” Kiya looked down at her hands. 

“Judging from that dream, your brain knows exactly how that’s going to work. And from what you’ve said they have no preference. They are just waiting on you to tell them when.” Xia pointed out. 

“I need to show you something.” Piper jumped up and headed to her room. Xia shrugged her shoulders at Kiya’s questioning look. When Piper returned she had her laptop open. “Look at these” she thrust the laptop into Kiya’s hands and sat beside her, Xia moving to her other side. 

On the screen were the photos Piper had taken in Scotland. There were ones of just the two of them and lots of the castles but Piper guided her to a different group. There was one of her and Fabian laughing, one of her smiling brightly up at a frowning Marcel and one of the three of them with their backs to the camera looking out over a castle wall. Kiya could feel herself smiling as she looked at them. 

“Now look at this one” Piper opened the last photo. It was another one of the three of them. Marcel was pressed against her back and her chest was pressed to Fabian’s. She had turned to smile at the camera, but it was the guys who caught her attention. They were smiling but not at the camera. They were both looking at her with a fondness that made her heart stutter. 

Kiya felt like she was watching a slideshow. Everything that happened between them so far flashed through her brain. Her conversations with her friends and Walter. The gentle touches and simple gestures. 

“Earth to Kiya” Xia’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“Who’s not going to the show this weekend?” Kiya looked at her friends with a smile. 

Xia named off a few people, including herself, looking confused. 

“Piper you up for a photo shoot?” Kiya jumped off the floor. 

“Umm sure...Kiya what’s going on?” Piper looked at her friend. 

Kiya was already running through a plan in her head. Them being gone over the weekend would actually work out very well.


	10. Chapter 10

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/L55t3J)

Despite being up late with Xia & Piper, Kiya woke before her alarm with a smile on her face and full of energy. Buzzing through her shower and good morning messages she met a groggy looking Piper in the kitchen. Smiling brightly she handed her a cup of coffee. 

“You really are sure about this, aren’t you?” Piper accepted the mug gratefully and handed Kiya the jumpdrive with the pictures from Scotland and last night on it. 

“For probably the first time in my life, I am absolutely sure about something. Thank you for your help.” Kiya gave Piper a hug and slid the jumpdrive in her purse. Grabbing her coat she checked her phone, seeing that Xia had gotten the rest of the plan squared away. Piper gave her a weird look when she laughed to herself, “I’m actually kind of excited for their plane to leave so I can get this going.”

As soon as she got to the office, she double checked that all of her booth equipment had shipped and was on track to make it to the show and that the personal orders she had placed the night before were good to go. After her morning meetings, she had taken the rest of the day off to have lunch with Fabian & Marcel and go with them to the airport. Thankfully she was off Friday so she would be able to work from when they left straight thru to when they got back Sunday.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fabian & Marcel were waiting at the door to the restaurant when she arrived. Sitting in between them in the corner booth Kiya became aware that they were staring at her and could feel a nervous tension. 

“What’s wrong?” She looked between the two of them. 

“You have a weird energy today.” Marcel, ever the blunt one, studied her harder.

“We’ve felt it all morning but we can’t figure out what it is.” Fabian elaborated.

“Oh...Ummm... Well I...I'm really going to miss you guys this weekend.” Kiya fiddled with her fingers, hoping they wouldn’t delve too much further and ruin her plan. “I...wanted to ask if I could stay in your apartment while you were gone” she added, not quite a lie. 

“Of course you can stay there, it would actually make us feel better if you did” Marcel looked relieved at her words.

“We gave you the key for that reason, you can come and go as you please.” Fabian added.

“Thank you” she smiled at them as their waitress arrived. 

After lunch they headed to the airport. They found Piper & Xia standing with Walter, Wolfe and their mates. Unfortunately due to Wolfe’s head injury he was still unable to compete and wasn’t going to the show. He and his mate Amber had been thrilled to help Kiya with the plan as had Walter’s mate Cindy. 

Seeing them off was difficult, they didn’t want to leave her and as excited as she was, she really was going to miss them. After numerous good lucks, be carefuls and an unseemly amount of kisses, their flight was being called. 

Taking a cab back to Piper’s, Kiya changed into comfy clothes and started packing. She hadn’t brought much with her in her move besides her clothes so she was able to finish packing by the end of the day.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wolfe, Cindy, Amber and to her surprise, Trent Seven, met her at the apartment the next morning. 

“Trent you aren't at the show?” Kiya asked him as she opened the door to the apartment.

“No, unfortunately I took a bad landing during some practice routines and I wasn't cleared. But Xia said you were in need of some muscle this weekend and I’m happy to help. Plus I have access to a truck.” Trent smiled as he flexed. 

“Thank you for helping Trent, I really appreciate it,” Kiya told him. Turning to the group around her, she told them what the plan was and everyone went to work. Trent & Wolfe started disassembling old furniture and assembling new while Cindy & Amber joined Kiya in unpacking and reorganizing.

By the end of the day, most of the furniture was in place and the new decor was leaning where it needed hung. Thanking everyone again she bid them goodnight and decided to drag the blanket from Fabian’s bed to Marcel’s room. She curled up in between both their scents and quickly fell asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her phone going off the following morning woke her up. Before she could fully realize that it was a video call she clicked the green button. 

“Good morning Liebling,” came Marcel’s gravelly voice as his face appeared on the screen. 

“Who’s bed did she pick?” Fabian’s face popped into the frame. 

“Mine” Marcel pointed out smugly.

“I brought Fabian’s blanket in with me” Kiya held up the material, rolling her eyes at them. “Is that why you are calling?”

“Partly, we also wanted to see you, you were distracted yesterday” Fabian pouted.

“I know, I’m sorry, I had a lot going on. I did get together with Cindy & Amber though.” Kiya added, careful to angle the camera so they couldn’t see the changes she had made to the room. Her phone buzzed letting her know Cindy & Amber were on their way to help with the final touches. “When will your flight be in tomorrow” Kiya asked.

“We should be home around 1:00 with no delays.” Marcel responded,

“We’re getting called for. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Fabian smiled at her. 

“Can’t wait.” Kiya returned the smile and gave a little wave as they disconnected. She hurried off the bed and got dressed. Cindy & Amber arrived just as she was pouring coffee and she let them in with a smile. 

When Kiya had tentatively asked the other two Imperium members for their help, she had been surprised how eager they were to help her. Amber and Cindy had reminded her that Marcel & Fabian were like their brothers and Kiya almost cried when she realized that she actually had an entire family in the UK. 

“They are going to be thrilled when they see this place” Amber said as they made their way to the first task of the day. 

“Hopefully or they will kick me out and thank the stars they haven’t claimed me yet” Kiya replied nervously. 

Cindy scoffed at her, “When Walter told me they had met you and everything that happened that night, i knew they were done for. They aren’t particularly patient men, but they change completely around you.” 

“I’m glad I have them, and all of you now.” Kiya responded as she hung up another frame.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Kiya said she would be here soon.” Fabian read the message from his phone “and that she added a new decoration she hoped we liked”

Marcel nodded as he opened the door to their apartment. Kiya’s decoration was not hard to see. It was a blown up canvas print on the opposite wall of their TV. A picture of the three of them from the previous weekend. She was smiling and looking at the camera while they were turned to face her. On either side was a smaller print of her with each of them. 

“Uhmmm Marcel” Fabian called from the hallway. Marcel pulled his eyes away from the photo to find Fabian standing in the door of their gear room. 

“What’s…” he trailed off when he looked in the room. In place of their gear and other random items, were neat racks along the wall, a vanity and a full length mirror. A shelf with shoes and a dresser completed the small area. “These are Kiya’s clothes” he pointed out. 

Looking at each other they left their luggage and crossed to Fabian’s room. In place of his furniture, a desk with a couple of book shelves and Kiya’s laptop were in the corner. The rest of the room held the previous contents of their gear room. Neatly stacked on shelves and racks were their gear and workout equipment. Hung on the walls were their belts and photos from their careers. Fabian’s clothes were still hung in the closet. 

Wordlessly they ventured down the hall, poking their head into the bathroom to note that there were significantly more products in the shower and a new toothbrush beside theirs. They stood in front of Marcel’s room staring at the closed door. Neither one of them could quite believe what they thought was happening. Opening the door they found that Marcel’s bed was also missing. In its place was a much larger one that took up nearly half the room complete with a new blue and black comforter. Curtain’s had been added to match the comforter and more photos adorned the walls. A soft looking rug now sat in front of an electric fireplace on the other side of the room. 

“There’s something on the bed” Fabian nudged Marcel and walked over to it. Two envelopes with their names and “For The Road” in Kiya’s flowing handwriting. Opening his Marcel groaned. Fabian's throat clearing confirmed he held the same photos of Kiya in a lace bodysuit and knee high boots. 

Pulling out his phone, Marcel clicked her name and put it on speakerphone. Their heads shot up when they heard her phone ringing from the living room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is SMUT in this chapter. If you are under 18 move along!

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/6Cz85S)

Kiya smiled when her phone started ringing. With Walter sending her updates, she had waited around the corner as they went into their building and then followed a few minutes later. Hoping they would be too distracted to sense her presence she had waited until they had made it into the back bedroom to sneak into the apartment and wait in the living room. She looked up now as she heard their footsteps coming down the hall. 

“Hi” she breathed when they rounded the corner and saw her. 

“How did you do all this?” Fabian sounded dazed.

“I had some help, Wolfe, Cindy, Amber and Trent helped with the moving. Xia, Piper & Walter also helped.” Kiya replied nervously. 

“Trent?” Kiya rolled her eyes at Marcel’s question and raised eyebrow. 

“Trent is just a friend and completely harmless, you’re my mates and you have nothing to worry about.” she reached up to tap the spot where the mark was on Marcel’s collarbone, “You said it was up to me, I don’t want to play rock, paper, scissors or spend every night switching, I’d rather sleep wedged between both of you.” Kiya continued when Marcel smiled. She squeaked when Fabian picked her up and spun her around. 

“Kiya Bryant, our beautiful little mate, will you do us the honor of giving us a tour of our apartment?” Fabian laughed as he sat her gently back down. 

“Gladly, do you like the picture?” Kiya turned to the large canvas print. “Piper took it when we were in Scotland. I had a smaller one made for my office.”

“So anyone who comes to your office will know you’re taken.” Marcel looked smug. 

“That among other things” Kiya mumbled and bit her lip, she hadn’t meant to blurt that part out. Hoping they hadn’t heard, she pulled them towards the little bedroom “Since you both had closets and I have a ton of clothes, I thought this room would make a good wardrobe.” Crossing the hall they entered Fabian’s old room. 

“It’s nice to have our belts displayed like this.” Marcel pointed to the Evolve, NEW, wXw and assorted other titles they had won that Kiya had arranged neatly on the wall. 

“Hopefully you’ll have some tag belts we can put up soon.” Kiya smiled as she leaned against her desk in the corner watching them look around the room. They glanced over the bathroom again before entering the big bedroom. 

“If you don’t like the colors we can change them. I wanted to add a little lounge or something over here but I couldn’t decide on what you guys might like.” Kiya had wandered over to the fireplace and clicked it on.

“This is perfect Carissima” Fabian said as he ran his hand over the comforter. 

“What “other things” did you mean in the living room?” Marcel asked as he picked up the envelope from the bed again. 

Kiya took a deep breath as she reached for the tie on the modest wrap dress she was wearing. If the photos hadn’t made it clear she was ready, she was hoping the outfit underneath would. Judging by their faces as the fabric fell to the floor, the thin white tube top dress was doing its job. She knew that standing in front of the fireplace would make it practically transparent but she still began to blush as they continued to stare. Fabian was practically open mouthed while Marcel had broken into an uncharastically large smile. She crossed the room until she was standing in front of them. 

“Our mate”, Marcel whispered as he ran his finger over the set of wings clearly visible in the tiny dress. Kiya shivered at his touch and whimpered when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the mark.

“You’re so beautiful” Fabian whispered as she felt him behind her kissing the sensitive area of her ear. “You need to tell us how you want this to happen?”

“I want…” she stuttered and looked at the floor, her face turning red. 

“You can tell us Liebling, no shame here, whatever you want.” Marcel lifted her chin so she was looking at him. 

“I had a dream...with both of you...and I’ve always wanted to try it…” she trailed off. 

“Both it is” Fabian spun her around and pulled her into a kiss. Marcel wasted little time grabbing her ass and nipping at her shoulder. 

“Marcel’s an ass man though he’d never admit it.” Fabian laughed against her mouth when Marcel hummed in appreciation. 

“And you?” Kiya breathed back.

“I’m a breast man” he replied as he pulled the dress down. Marcel helped it the rest of the way to the floor. Both of them groaned when they saw she hadn’t been wearing anything else. 

“You’ve been here this whole time not wearing panties or a bra?” Marcel questioned. 

Kiya nodded her head as she turned to look at him, kicking the dress to the side. “And I think the clothes distribution is very unfair right now.” She reached for Marcel’s shirt and tugged it up, by the time she turned to Fabian, his shirt was gone and he was working on his pants. Smiling she went to crouch in front of him only to be stopped by Marcel. 

“Not tonight love” he pulled her against him. 

“Tonight is about you” Fabian’s voice in her ear caused her to shiver. 

Marcel lifted her and placed her on the bed, she slid up to the pillows as they joined her. Marcel slid between her legs, kissing a trail up one of her calves. Fabian cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over the hardened peaks. 

Whimpering, Kiya dug one hand into the comforter and the other one in Marcel’s hair as his mouth crept upward at an agonizingly slow pace. The whimper turned into a gasp as he slid his tongue through her folds at the same time Fabian took a nipple in his mouth. Fabian’s hand on her other breast and Marcel’s mouth finding her sensitive nub had her eyes rolling back in her head. 

“So wet for us.” Marcel’s accent was much more prominent now and Kiya moaned in response. Fabian had kissed and sucked a trail across her chest and up to her neck, finding the sensitive spot there. It didn’t take long for the pressure mounting inside to break and she became a whimpering quivering mess beneath them. 

Nodding to Marcel, Fabian slid his briefs off and pulled Kiya on top of him. She went eagerly, leaning down to place a kiss on his mark. He groaned as she slowly sank down on him, holding her still as she took him all. Leaning up he pressed more kisses to her neck and between her breasts. Marcel pressed himself to her and she whined when she felt his arousal against her back. 

“Drawer” she gasped as Fabian moved under her. 

Retrieving the small bottle of lube from the drawer of the nightstand, he nodded at Fabian to move. Kissing along her neck he slid a finger inside her groaning at the tightness. She gasped when another finger was added. 

“You’re sure” he caressed her back slowly, pushing her down to Fabian’s chest when she nodded. Clenching his jaw, he slowly entered her, pressing his forehead to her back to steady himself when he was fully inside her. 

Knowing they were waiting on her to give the ok, Kiya moved forward and then back earning two groans and a string of mixed Italian and German from her mates. They took the initiative then coordinating a thrusting rhythm that had her seeing stars. Marcel’s grip on her hips and Marcel’s mouth between her breasts were going to leave bruises, this added to the flame swelling inside her. Sensing she was close, they wordlessly sped up their thrusting. Her whimpers and moans mixed in with the sounds of their groans. She cried out, shuddering between them as she came undone. Fabian’s release followed quickly by Marcel’s had her gasping. Their groans surrounded her as she collapsed onto Fabian’s chest. 

Breathing hard, Marcel sat back, sliding out of her and she protested the loss. Sliding carefully off Fabian she leaned back into Marcel who pressed soft kisses to her shoulder. 

“I want everyone to know I’m yours” she whispered, surprised that she was still shy after what they had just done. 

“We don’t have to do that tonight Carissima” Fabian sat up and slid closer so she was wedged between their legs.

“Please” she implored, looking at both of them. 

She held her breath as they both leaned in, each leaving a soft kiss before sinking their teeth into her neck. Gasping at the rush of emotions that bombarded her from both sides, Kiya grabbed both their arms. She was flooded with their happiness that she had chosen them, and a blur of other feelings so intense she saw black on the edge of her vision. They released their grip and pressed more kisses to soothe the wound. 

Fabian slid her into Marcel’s arms as he hopped off the bed and got a damp rag from the bathroom and some briefs from his closet. After cleaning themselves and her up, Kiya grabbed the first shirt she found on the floor. Pulling it on she slid under the covers and beckoned them to join her. A wave of happiness and contentment rode through her and she was asleep in minutes. 

Laughing at their little mate curled up in the big bed, Fabian joined her, Marcel grabbed himself fresh boxers from his closet, turned off the light and slid into bed, smiling when Kiya threw her arm across his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the majority of this throughout the night when my son wasn’t sleeping and we were cuddling and watching Puppy Dog Pals. I am sure there are mistakes, today is being sponsored by coffee and Pepsi.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/H2DWd4)

Kiya faintly heard her alarm before it was turned off. She was pretty sure she was more comfortable than she had ever been in her life. Fabian was pressed against her back, his arm wrapped around her and his face buried in her neck. Her head was resting on Marcel’s shoulder, her arm thrown across his chest and his hand was gripping her thigh. She felt warm and safe and the slightest bit sore she discovered as she made an attempt to move. This caused grumblings that made her giggle. 

“I have to go to work.” she whispered to the two men. 

“You do not” Kiya was thrilled to discover that Marcel’s normal gravely accent was much deeper when sleepy. Fabian’s arm tightening around her waist expressed his agreement with Marcel's statement. 

“I have a performance review today with Hunter” Kiya managed to wiggle to her back “as much as I would rather stay here with you two” This was met with more grumbling from Fabian.

“He’s not much of a morning person.” Marcel was awake and facing her now. “Good morning Liebling” he added giving her a gentle kiss. 

“What does that mean?” she smiled up at him, tracing the wing on his collarbone.

“Liebling would be darling, love, favorite in English” he smiled back at her blush. Sitting up he stretched and pulled the covers back. “I’ll start the coffee. That usually gets him up.”

“I’ve got to shower.” Kiya extracted herself from Fabian’s grasp and crawled out of bed. 

Kiya had decided on her outfit for the performance review last week but she was fiddling with pulling her hair up or leaving it down. Up meant her new marks were clearly visible but she also didn’t know if she should flaunt it. Dual mates were rare and rarely received well. 

“Leave it up” came Fabian’s voice from the doorway. Kiya was also thrilled that his accent was thicker in the morning. 

“Good morning sleepy head” she turned and smiled at him as he approached. 

“Good Morning Carissima” he smiled after pulling her in for a kiss. 

“I already found out what Liebling is, but what about Carissima?” She looked up at him as she ran a finger over his collarbone. 

“Dear...dearest depending” he responded, frowning when she went to let her hair down again.

“I’m just worried it will send a bad message, what if they don’t approve….Fabian!” Her nervous words ending on a shriek as he tossed her easily over his shoulder and headed to the kitchen. Setting her down on the counter, she was met with a confused looking Marcel. 

“Kiya wants to know if you think she should wear her hair up or down.” Fabian explained to him. 

“Up” Marcel answered without hesitation. Fabian grinned smugly and looked back at her. “Why, do they hurt?” He looked at her with concern. 

“No, just tender, I’m just worried it won’t be received well, especially with me not being here long.” She was twiddling her fingers when Fabian grabbed her hands. 

“Your performance will speak for itself. And your personal life has nothing to do with how good you are at your job.” Fabian gave her hands a squeeze as Marcel nodded in agreement. 

“You're officially our mate now, if there are any issues, we will take care of it.” Marcel’s voice held just a hint of coldness. It felt nice to feel cared for and protected for once in her life. Her phone ringing snapped her out of it. She smiled when she saw it was Piper and hopped down off the counter to answer it in the living room. 

“Hi…” she was cut off immediately by a barrage of questions about how it went the previous night. “Stop talking and breathe for a second” she laughed. “We can meet up later. I will see what they say and get back to you. Goodbye Piper.” Kiya ended the call before Piper was finished.

“Piper is “dying” to see the apartment.” Kiya informed them as she pulled her hair back up. ”I should get going” she groaned looking at her watch. 

“Meet us for lunch?” Marcel asked as he handed her a travel mug of coffee. 

“I’d love too, my review is at 11.” She responded and let both of them pull her in for a kiss before pulling her coat on and waving to them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her blissful happiness couldn’t stop the nerves from creeping in as the clock ticked closer to her meeting. As she gathered her notes to head down the hall to the conference room she was a mess. What if they weren’t happy with her results? Would they let her go? 

As she approached the door she felt her phone vibrate. Opening the message in their group chat was a photo of Marcel & Fabian in the office/gym. They were making faces that caused her to smile and the good luck message sent some calm going through her. They must have picked up on her feelings. They were connected now, she reminded herself. She sent a message back about appreciating gym selfies with a winking face and knocked on the door of the office. 

“Miss Bryant, please come in.” She was greeted by Sid Scala. She smiled at him and Johnny Saint and shook hands with Hunter who waved for her to sit down. 

“Miss Bryant, Mr. Scala & Mr. Saint have been raving about you all morning. You seem to have made quite an impact here. You are a hard worker and get along well with your coworkers, staff and talent.” Hunter began.

“They are very kind and have been very helpful during my transition. I’m honestly thrilled to be a part of their team and the crew I work with deserve credit for taking on my vision.” Kiya replied cheerily. 

“The sales numbers are looking great, especially considering the short amount of time you’ve been here. I’ve seen photos of the new merchandise booth and I have to say it’s better than the one Vince has the main rosters using. Easy to transport, east to stock and very visible.” Hunter flipped a couple pages of his notes. “I’m also impressed with your one on one work with the talent. They have been very happy with your guidance and suggestions as well. All in all I currently have no complaints about your work. The NXT brand is very special to me and it’s important that it does well in every area so there is no cause for it to be shut down. These numbers and improvements have gotten Vince off my back about the UK divisions ability to move merchandise.”

“Thank you sir, I have been very pleased with my work here and am glad you agree.” Kiya was beaming, this was everything she hoped she could accomplish and she was thrilled that she could help Hunter after everything he had done for her. 

Staring at her for a minute, Hunter leaned forward, “When I offered you this position, things were going badly with Oney. This has been a good change for you, doubly so it would seem.” Kiya blushed and subconsciously reached up to touch the two fresh marks on her neck. “Fabian and Marcel are very talented wrestlers. It’s rare for someone to have two mates as you know. I’ve only seen it once in all my travels. Know that the company has no issue as long as the three of you have no issue.” Kiya almost sagged in relief at his words. 

“Thank you, it was unexpected but they have been very kind and good to me. But I have had a run in with Oney recently…” Kiya stopped when Hunter held up his hand. 

“I was fully informed of the event. Oney has become a wildcard since finding his mate. Normally a mate makes Alphas easier to work with, which is why I’m thrilled that Fabian and Marcel found you, it gives them more focus. Oney has been warned to stay away from all three of you and personally if he does then I hope your mates treat him the same way they did last time.” Hunter finished with a grin.

After a few more minutes of questions regarding various aspects and how she planned on handling them, Kiya was dismissed from the meeting with an unexpected hug.

“I’m very proud of you Kiya, and very happy for you. I know you aren’t a big fan of planes but I hope you come for Wrestlemania weekend. The girls would love to see you again.” He added as he opened the door for her. 

“I will make sure I’m there,” Kiya replied with a smile. 

Walking back to her office Kiya checked her phone, almost dropping it when she saw that Marcel & Fabian had both sent her gym selfies. Squirming, she saved them to her phone and sent back the heart eye emoji with a message saying her meeting was done.

Fabian replied that they were waiting at the deli down the street and they couldn’t wait to hear how the meeting went. Smiling she headed to meet them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After lunch Kiya was heading back to her office when she ran into the three members of Gallus in the hallway. She wasn’t a fan of the Coffey brothers or Wolfgang, they always gave her a creepy vibe and Joe had hit on her more than once in her time here. Word had gotten around quickly that she was Fabian & Marcel’s mate but she was striving to keep her professional life neutral. Unprofessionally she couldn’t wait for them to take the titles from Mark & Wolfgang, not just because they were her mates but she really did think they were the better tag team. 

“Looks like you three made it official” Joe’s voice was heavy with contempt as he stared at her neck. 

“Good afternoon, was there something I could do for you boys?” Kiya ignored his statement and smiled through gritted teeth.

“If you wanted to play with more than one, we could have arranged that.” Joe continued as if she hadn’t spoken. 

“I think I made it clear my first night here, that I was not interested. Have a good day.” Kiya turned to leave but Joe grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 

“We know they will be challenging for these titles soon, when we beat them again, maybe you will reconsider being in the champions bed instead.” His grip on her wrist was painfully tight and he tightened it when she tried to pull away. 

“Kiya dear, do you have some unwanted guests.” Trent’s voice behind her was a welcome relief as was Joe releasing her arm.

“They were just leaving.” Kiya glared at them. Joe gave her a wink and a smirk as they turned and left. “Thank you Trent” she turned to him rubbing her wrist. 

“That’s going to bruise” Trent said as he looked at her wrist.

“I know, Fabian and Marcel are going to be furious.” Kiya bit her lip.

“You made it official, congratulations love,” Trent tried to lighten the mood when he saw the marks on her neck. Kiya blushed and thanked him before heading back into her office.

Emails from the art department distracted her for the rest of the day. It wasn’t until she was on the way home that she took another look at her wrist. It had bruised all the way around with what were clearly fingers. Kiya sighed as she tried to figure out how to explain it to her mates. 

She was greeted at the door to a wonderful smell, smiling when she saw Fabian was cooking dinner. Keeping her coat thrown over her wrist she greeted them both and went to change. Finding a long sleeve v-neck and a pair of shorts she rejoined them. 

“What did you guys do today?” she asked as her and Marcel set the table. Kiya was careful her sleeve didn’t pull up as they talked and ate. It wasn’t until after dinner when they were cleaning up that she made the mistake of reaching to the top cabinet that her sleeve slid and Marcel, who was reaching behind to help her, saw it.

“Kiya what happened to your wrist” he grabbed her arm and pulled the sleeve up to see the entire bruise. 

“Ummm...I…” Kiya stuttered

“It looks like someone grabbed you,” Fabian added stonily. 

Knowing she wasn't going to get out of it as they stared at her and felt their anger rising she told them about her run in with Gallus. It did nothing to reduce their anger. Marcel’s jaw was ticking and Fabian was clenching his fists. 

“It’s not a big deal, it doesn't hurt, no harm was done.” Kiya added quickly. 

“He grabbed our mate, knowing you were claimed.” Marcel started. 

“Your mate, who bruises easily” Kiya interjected, “You can pay them back when you take those titles. But really I am fine, and I do bruise easily.” she continued when they looked doubtful. A sudden idea dawned on her and she smiled, realizing she had the perfect way to distract them. 

“Look, I can prove it.” she slowly pulled the neck of her shirt down far enough for them to see she wasn’t wearing a bra and the lovebite between her breasts from Fabian. “And here” she added sliding the top of her shorts down to show them her lack of panties and the fingerprint bruises on her hips and thighs from Marcel’s thrusting. 

“Are you sore Carissima?” Fabian’s voice was gruff and both of them were staring at her hungrily. 

“No” she breathed. Her squeak when Marcel threw her over his shoulder ended with a whimper as Fabian gave her ass a smack when she tried to wiggle. She smirked to herself as she realized they were heading towards the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/113sp8)

Kiya woke up in practically the same position as the previous morning, except Marcel was the one pressed to her back. She smiled at Fabian’s groan as her alarm went off. Moving carefully, she wiggled out from between them and crawled off the bed. Grabbing the pile of discarded clothes from the floor she threw them in the laundry basket and headed to the bathroom for her morning shower. A quick inspection in the mirror showed that she had a few new bruises shaped suspiciously like fingerprints and a new hickey on her chest. The bruise on her wrist was enough to warrant a large bracelet and long sleeve shirt. 

The smell of coffee creeping into her dressing room and the sound of the shower starting told her Fabian and Marcel were up. Double checking that her wrist was covered she headed into the kitchen, spotting Marcel in a pair of sweats sitting on the couch. 

“Good morning” she greeted him with a kiss as he pulled her into his lap. 

“How is your wrist?” Marcel pulled up the sleeve and she felt his anger surge. 

“I’m fine Marcel, I promise” she pressed a kiss to the mark on his collarbone as Fabian walked into the room. 

“Morning” he mumbled and headed straight for the coffee machine, Kiya thought it was adorable that Fabian was not a morning person and Marcel was. “How’s your wrist?” he added as he sat down next to them. 

“Still bruised,” Marcel growled before Kiya could answer. 

“I’ll distract you with my other new bruises later” Kiya winked at them. “Xia and Piper want to come over tonight, is that ok with you?” she added. 

“We have training this evening and Walter wanted to go over the plan if Finn shows up at the TV tapings this weekend. We can be out of the way.” Marcel responded. 

“Are you coming this weekend? We are going to drive, so no planes.” Fabian added the last part quickly when Kiya paled. 

“I think I can squeeze that in.” Kiya looked at her calendar “I better get going, see you tonight” giving them both hugs and kisses, she headed into work.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“They’re here” Marcel nudged Fabian as Joe, Mark & Wolfgang entered the training room. They had already found and thanked Trent for helping Kiya yesterday, she would appreciate that. She would not appreciate the words they were about to have with the members of Gallus. Walter and Wolfe had been informed of the incident during their meeting. Adding that they had seen Joe hanging around Kiya in her first few days, reassuring them that she had turned him down politely but firmly. 

“We thought you’d be looking for us today” Joe smirked when he saw Fabian & Marcel approach, “Did you come to get some advice for taking care of that pretty little mate of yours?”

“She was in our bed this morning, she’ll be there tonight and she’s shown no signs she plans on leaving anytime soon. She is ours, or did you miss the marks on her neck?” Fabian responded, causing Joe to glare. 

“If you touch her again, talk to her outside of what she is obligated to for her job, or make her uncomfortable, you will regret it.” Marcel said calmly as they turned to walk away. 

“Some mates you are, there has to be a bruise on that delicate wrist this morning, and all I get is a warning.” Joe taunted “If someone grabbed my mate like that…” he trailed off as Marcel and Fabian returned to face him. 

“You’re so afraid of losing those titles to us in a one on one match that you’re trying to use our mate to goad us.” Fabian smiled. They knew Gallus’s mind tricks well enough by this point to be on guard against them. If they started a brawl with them, they could kiss their title shot good bye.

“Just remember, when the time comes, and it will, we will make you pay for that mark on her. You heard what happened to Oney? He’s still not cleared.” Marcel’s voice was still calm but had taken on a dangerous coldness. 

Before Joe could reply, they were called over to the ring. Marcel and Fabian watched them go with a smirk on their faces.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kiya made it home just in time to change into a tanktop and shorts before Xia & Piper were knocking on the door with pizza and wine. She smiled and stood back to let them in. 

“These turned out so well!” Piper squealed as she saw the canvas prints on the wall. 

“Give us the tour!” Xia practically yelled over Piper’s gushing about the photos. 

Kiya laughed and pointed out the kitchen and dining area. They were in awe of her dressing room and the giant shower in the bathroom. 

“I love this idea for displaying the titles, you can come turn your old room into a shrine to me with mine.” Piper laughed as they looked around the office and gym area. 

“Also way to put your office in the same room they work out in, no distractions that way at all.” Xia winked.

“I actually had not considered that but will definitely keep that in mind.” Kiya laughed. 

“Do we get to see the love den?” Piper waggled her eyebrows. 

“We call it a bedroom like everyone else Piper,” Kiya rolled her eyes at her friend as she led them down the hall. 

“First of all this room is huge, second of all holy shit this bed!” Piper exclaimed as she took in the room. 

“This is so romantic!” Xia was standing by the rug and fireplace. 

“I was going to put some type of seating there but Fabian & Marcel wanted to just keep the rug.” Kiya turned away so they wouldn’t see her blush about what exactly they planned on doing on that rug. 

“It seems like you are putting it to good use.” Piper nodded to Kiya’s chest as they headed back to the living room. Looking down Kiya realized that the new hickey was visible and her shorts revealed a couple of fingerprint bruises on her thigh. Kiya turned red and nodded as Xia and Piper laughed.

“So, what’s it like?” Piper asked as Kiya grabbed glasses and plates from the kitchen. Kiya’s questioning look made Piper laugh. “Having two mates? The claiming process, sharing an apartment…”

“She wants to know what the sex is like.” Xia cut Piper off. 

“They are amazing.” Kiya smiled, “In every way” she winked at Piper. “I am very happy, more than I thought I could be and more than I ever was with Oney. Thank you both for pushing me to give them a chance.” she blushed when Xia jumped up and hugged her. 

“One more lewd question, and then i’m done...promise” Piper said when Xia shot her a look. “What crazy thing are you guys doing that has one wrist bruised?”

“Oh that wasn’t them.” Kiya stated and then caught them up on everything that had happened in the past few days. The crazy rearranging weekend, the guys coming home, her meeting with Hunter, the run in with Gallus. “Ok enough about me, what about you guys? How is Tony doing Piper?”

“Physically she is recovering, mentally I think she’s going to be out for awhile. She was really sure that she could beat her this time.” Piper shrugged. 

“Tell her the good news” added Xia. 

“They may be putting me back in the title picture.” Piper admitted. 

“Piper that’s great! You deserve it!” Kiya pulled her into a hug. 

“Thank you, Xia has some news as well.” Piper responded. 

“Well, I should have said something sooner but everything was so crazy and Kiya you got thrown into this crazy situation with two mates. But I met my mate.” 

“Oh my gosh! Xia when!” Kiya squealed.

“At the airport when I got back from Scotland, he tried to grab my bag when I went for it and…” Xia paused “Well you know how it works.

“Xia I am so happy for you! And I’m so sorry you didn’t feel like you could tell me.” Kiya hugged her. 

“It’s alright, we haven’t been really open about it. But he’s amazing and sweet and kind.” Xia blushed when she realized she was gushing. 

“Have you…” Kiya was cut off when Piper burst out laughing. Xia removed the scarf she was wearing to reveal the mark on her neck.

“There’s something else also that I wanted you both to hear.” Xia stood and rummaged in her purse. When she turned around she held up her left hand. Kiya and Piper both squealed and ran over to her. “We know it’s fast but…will you guys be my bridesmaids?” Xia was grinning ear to ear. 

Marcel & Fabian were met with a jumping squealing trio of women when they opened the door to their apartment. They stared in confusion from the doorway until Kiya saw them. 

“Xia’s getting married” she ran up to them and pulled them in for a hug. 

“And we’re going to be her bridesmaids!” Piper added from behind her. 

“That’s great Kiya, congratulations!” Fabian told her and Marcel nodded in agreement. 

“We better get going” Xia said “thank you for having us over Kiya.” 

“Thank you for letting us borrow your girl for a few hours” Piper winked at Fabian and Marcel who were still frozen by the door. 

Hugging them both goodbye, Kiya closed the door and turned back to the living room. 

“There’s still pizza if you guys want it” she told them as she picked up the glasses and took them to the kitchen. 

“Are you going to have to wear a terrible dress?” Fabian asked her as he joined her at the sink. 

“Knowing Xia it will be cotton candy blue or pink” Kiya laughed “But if it makes her happy I’m all for it.”

“I hope it's a big poofy one.” Marcel added from the island. 

“I’m sure we’ll know soon, she probably already has an idea of what she wants.” Kiya smiled back at him. 

“You think she really has bridesmaids dresses picked out?” Fabian’s disbelieving tone made Kiya roll her eyes. 

“Of course, all girls have thought of their wedding day in one or another. Mated or not.” she shrugged her shoulder as she finished drying the glasses. Turning to put it in the cabinet, she paused. In all her research on dual mates she realized none of them were married, legally they couldn’t be. It hadn’t occurred to her that she would never have a wedding now. 

Noticing her mood change, Fabian stepped up behind her. “What’s wrong Carissima?” 

Kiya turned to face him and saw Marcel’s frown also. “It’s nothing, I just realized how tired I was. I’m going to get ready for bed.” She forced a smile and scooted around him to head to the bathroom. 

“That was odd” Marcel said as they watched her disappear into the bathroom. 

“Very” Fabian agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/113sp8)

Kiya was already curled up asleep when Fabian and Marcel came to the bedroom. Moving quietly to not wake her up they wrapped their arms around her and fell asleep as well. 

Like usual, her alarm was met with grumblings and she giggled to herself. She knew they knew something had upset her but it wasn’t their fault and she didn’t want them thinking they had failed her in some way. She could come to terms with it now that she was over the shock of the realization. Wiggling out of their grasp and out of bed she turned to look at them. She wouldn’t trade both of them for a silly wedding she told herself. She was going to be happy for Xia and whatever crazy dress she wound up in she told herself as she headed to the bathroom to get ready. 

She was dressed and had coffee on by the time they joined her in the kitchen. She greeted them both with a cup and a smile, noting how they eyed her trying to see if she was still upset. 

“I’m fine I promise, just had an emotional moment about Xia’s wedding.” She said when they continued to watch her. She planted a quick kiss on both of them before heading out the door. 

On the way to work, she made plans with Piper & Xia to have lunch and go over bridesmaids dresses. Several of the wrestlers had taken the advice she had given during the week of meetings and she had plenty of messages and emails to respond to that kept her mind busy.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Piper, we need your help” Marcel winced at asking when they found her in the Performance Center.

“Kiya’s upset about something, she’s acting like she’s not but we can tell something is off.” Fabian added.

Piper groaned, she knew why Kiya was upset. She had wondered when Kiya would realize that having two mates meant losing that experience. Turning to face her friend’s mates she smiled at them. 

“You both know i’m not going to tell you if she hasn’t told you herself.” Piper eyed them both. 

“But you know what’s bothering her?” Marcel pushed. 

“I have a good idea, and I bet if you used your brains you could figure it out. Just think about what happened before you noticed she was upset.” Piper smirked at them. They still looked concerned but she was thankfully called away by Toni before they could ask her further.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So it hit you after we left?” Piper asked as she joined Kiya at the table. 

“What?” Kiya asked innocently. 

“The wedding.” Piper raised her eyebrow. 

“Yes...did they say something to you?” Kiya bit her lip. 

“Yes, if it’s bothering you they know it, and they aren’t going to let it go.” Piper replied.

“I just don’t want them to think that they aren’t enough, because they are, it was just a shock to realize that we can’t have that.” Kiya sighed, “It’s not something they should worry about and I'm already coming to terms with it.”

“They are your mates, they care about you, it’s obvious for anyone to see. I mean they threatened Joe with an Oney size beating if he ever touched you again.” the exasperation in Piper’s voice was clear. 

“They did what?!” Kiya exclaimed. 

“Oh...you didn’t know about their little chat with Joe? It’s going through the rumor mill today.” To Kiya’s annoyance Piper looked thrilled as the waiter took their drink order. 

“I told them not to worry about it.” Kiya continued after he had left. 

“Ok, and i’ll tell Vince not to worry about making a profit.” Piper snorted. 

Kiya rolled her eyes at Piper as Xia joined them. 

“Sorry I’m late, got stuck in traffic.” Xia huffed as she placed a binder crammed full of papers on the table. “Ready to get started?”

“How pink are these going to be?” Piper asked worriedly.

Xia just smiled and opened the binder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Sorry, we are running late in the planning meeting. We will be home in a couple of hours.” Kiya read the message from Marcel with mixed feelings. On the one hand it gave her some time to regroup her emotions and start packing. But on the other hand she missed them, which was ridiculous she told herself, but she couldn’t deny the feeling. 

Replying that it was no big deal she headed to her dressing room to change. After rummaging through her clothes she headed to Fabian’s closet and grabbed a t-shirt. In Marcel’s dresser she found a pair of shorts and sighed with contentment at being surrounded by their smell. Back in the kitchen she rummaged through the fridge and found everything she needed to make Beef Stroganoff. Turning on some music she began heating the stove and boiling the water. 

“That smells amazing Liebling,” Kiya jumped as Marcel wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. 

“Our clothes look better on you than they do on us.” Fabian’s smirk made her blush as he kissed her forehead. She had meant to change before they got home but had gotten distracted making dinner and hadn’t heard them come in. 

“I hope it’s ok” she replied as she turned the music off. 

“I think this is my second favorite outfit.” Fabian winked at her. 

“What’s your first?” she asked. 

“We’ll show you later.” Marcel grinned and Fabian laughed causing Kiya to roll her eyes at them. 

“I made Stroganoff for dinner and then I was going to pack. When are we leaving tomorrow?” Kiya asked. 

“We had planned on leaving when you got off.” Fabian reached around her to get the plates off the shelf. 

“Are you working for this or just a fan?” Marcel asked as he filled drinks. 

“A little of both, I am not officially on the clock but I’m always on call if the merchandise decides to implode.” Kiya shrugged, marveling to herself at how easily the three of them had adapted to living together. 

Fabian and Marcel had gauged her mood when they walked in the door. She seemed happy and content but they were still concerned about the longing they had sensed in her the previous night. 

“Kiya, about last night…” Marcel started as they sat down to eat. 

“It was no big deal, I promise. Just extra emotional about Xia’s wedding.” she reached out to squeeze both of their hands reassuringly. “Now does our hotel have a pool?” She changed the subject. 

“Even better” Fabian grinned at her confused look. “Our room has a jacuzzi tub” 

“No swimsuit required.” Marcel winked at her. 

“You two are insatiable” Kiya grinned. “But that does sound nice” 

After dinner they shooed her away to start packing while they cleaned up. She had pulled out all their suitcases in the office/workout room and was just sneaking her two new Imperium shirts into hers when they joined her. She had ordered one for herself on a whim and was planning on surprising them by wearing it at the shows.

“Are there more of these?” Kiya turned to find Marcel holding up one of her thongs that hadn’t been put in the suitcase yet. 

“I have a few” she smirked as she grabbed them and tossed them in her bag. 

“Please tell me you’re wearing one right now.” Fabian growled.

“Maybe you should come find out.” she murmured, walking her fingers up his chest. Laughing when Fabian grabbed her and headed for the bedroom with Marcel close behind. Packing was going to have to wait.


	15. Chapter 15

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/113sp8)

Thursday passed in a blur as everyone geared up for the TV tapings in Coventry. Kiya had informed her team she would be available only for emergencies, she had finished packing before she left for work and laid out an outfit for the drive. It had been awhile since she had been to a show purely for fun and she was looking forward to being a fan again. 

Marcel drove while Fabian navigated. Kiya was happily snuggled in the backseat, listening with half an ear as they discussed strategy while she played music. An hour into the drive she got a message from Piper with a link to a Youtube video and a note that said 4:10. Clicking on the title “Barbie Girl - wXw Wrestling” Fabian burst out laughing as soon as it started and Marcel paled and tried to grab the phone. Scooting away from his reach Kiya stared at her screen as Marcel appeared in a group dancing along to the catchy song. The car was silent as the video finished.

“I am your mate, how am I just learning about this?” Kiya caught Marcel’s eye in the rearview mirror. He was a bright red. 

“I was young…” Marcel started but Fabian cut him off laughing again. 

“I kinda enjoyed it...” Kiya winked at Marcel as she fidgeted in her seat. “Can I see them again later?” Fabian was still cackling from his seat. 

The rest of the trip was uneventful as they switched to discussing what Xia’s wedding was going to be like and just how pink Kiya’s dress was.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Skydome Arena was a blur of activity when they arrived. Marcel & Fabian had spent the morning warning her to stay away from Gallus and to not get caught alone. She had rolled her eyes at their worries but had been pleased at their reaction when she had emerged from the bathroom wearing her new Imperium shirt. 

“Ready to go earn those titles?” She asked with a wink as they headed towards their locker room. 

“Kiya!” a distinctly Irish accent called from behind them. She didn’t need Fabian & Marcel’s warning growls to tell her that Finn Balor was the one calling for her. 

“Hi Finn,” she greeted as she turned with a smile. 

“How are you?” he ignored Marcel & Fabian as he approached. 

“I’m doing great, it’s good to see you” Kiya replied, aware of her mates glaring daggers at the man. It hadn’t crossed her mind to give them a heads up that she was friends with the man Walter was soon to be feuding with. 

“What are you doing with these two…ah” Finn trailed off when Kiya moved her hair to reveal her mate marks. “Congratulations!” 

“Thank you, I’d introduce you, but I think you’ve met,” Kiya replied. 

“We have” Finn rubbed his jaw “I’ll see you two later in the ring I assume” he continued before giving Kiya’s shoulder a squeeze and a nod before heading back towards his locker room. 

Kiya turned and smiled up at her mates who were still glaring at Finn’s back. 

“Come on you two, if you keep picking fights with everyone who talks to me, I’m not going to have any friends left.” She said as she steered them both around the corner.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The first night was full of excitement as storylines were building for Wrestlemania. Xia won her dark match against Nina Samuels. Piper cut a backstage promo against KayLee Ray. Marcel & Fabian had two run ins with Finn, getting ejected from ringside the second time. They were fuming when they returned to the hotel. Kiya was able to calm them down with a bubble filled jacuzzi tub, massages and what turned into very wet bed sheets. 

Kiya managed to get front row seats to their tag match the next night. She couldn’t help the enormous amount of pride she felt when their hands were raised at the end. Heading backstage for the rest of the show she found Piper nursing a sore shoulder from her match. 

“You ok?” Kiya asked.

“Ya, just took an awkward landing.” Piper replied. “Can I get a bubble bath massage too?” she laughed as Kiya turned red.

“I did not tell you about that so you could bring it up and tease me with it. The maid at the hotel was not thrilled about changing our sheets at 1:00 in the morning.” Kiya mumbled causing Piper to burst out laughing. 

“I feel better already,” Piper continued to snicker. “Did you ever tell them about the wedding freak out?” 

“No, I just told them I was emotional about Xia’s wedding...and then distracted them with sex.” Kiya blushed again. 

“You don’t think they should know how you feel about it?” Piper asked. 

“Not when there’s nothing they can do about it.” Kiya replied, elbowing Piper as she saw Fabian & Marcel coming around the corner. 

“You were great out there! I’ve never had so much fun watching a match.” Kiya greeted them. 

“It was nice seeing you out there rooting for us,” Marcel leaned in to kiss her forehead and wrap an arm around her waist. 

“And hearing you.” Fabian added kissing her blushing cheek. 

“Just wanted to make sure everyone knew who’s team I was on. I even booed Finn” Kiya winked at them when they grinned. 

“How’s the shoulder Piper?” Fabian asked as he draped an arm around Kiya’s shoulder. 

“It’s alright, just sore.” Piper responded as she noted the way her friend automatically curled into Fabian & Marcel’s touch. “Oh, do you think I could ride back with you guys in the morning? Xia and her fiance are going to look at the venue and I have no desire to third wheel that.” 

“As long as you promise not to send any more embarrassing videos to people” Marcel raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I already told you I liked it” Kiya pouted up at him as Fabian started laughing again, sobering quickly when Kiya elbowed him. “We’ll let you know what time we plan on leaving,” Kiya said to Piper. 

“Sounds good, I gotta head to an interview. See you tomorrow.” Piper replied, heading down the hallway. 

“Do you guys have anything else to do?” Kiya looked up at them to find them glaring behind her. Looking around them she saw Joe Coffey wave at her and rolled her eyes.

“Ignore him, they saw you win, they are just trying to get under your skin.” Kiya tugged on their hands. “Let’s go celebrate. We’ve got the jacuzzi for one more night.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Let’s go ladies” Fabian was twirling the keys impatiently as Kiya & Piper approached the car with their bags. 

“Don’t mind him, he didn’t get a full cup of coffee this morning.” Kiya said to Piper as she reached up and placed a kiss on Fabian’s frown. Turning she also gave Marcel one as he took their bags. Piper laughed as she scooted into the backseat. 

“I can’t believe Xia’s getting married in two months.” Piper said to Kiya, showing her the text from Xia with a photo of the venue.

“I can’t believe you haven’t shown us the dress yet” Marcel added from the front seat. 

“You haven’t shown them yet?” Piper asked. 

“I wanted them to see it in person first,” Kiya laughed. “They will never believe it if they just see a photo.” As they continued to talk about the wedding Kiya tried to keep her mind clear of any disappointed feelings. 

“She’s upset again.” Marcel said to Fabian when they stopped at a gas station for drinks and to use the restroom. 

“I felt it too, right after we talked about the wedding….” Fabian trailed off. 

“All girls have thought of their wedding day...” Marcel repeated Kiya’s words from the night Xia told them about the wedding. 

Staring at each other they exited the restroom and found Piper. 

“She’s upset we can’t get married.” Fabian blurted out as Marcel groaned. 

“It’s about time you two idiots figured it out.” Piper laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Under 18 please move along!

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/4p36CF)

When Kiya emerged from the restroom she was hit with a wave of frustration from her mates. They were standing with Piper, Marcel had his hands behind his head looking up and Fabian was staring at Piper. 

“Everything ok?” Kiya asked as she approached. 

“Everything is fine Liebling, ready to get back on the road?” Marcel smiled and slid his hand in hers. 

“Umm...sure” Kiya replied looking at Fabian who also smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Casting a glance at Piper, who just smiled at her, Kiya let Marcel lead her back to the car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A little over a week later Kiya found herself thinking about the gas station incident. None of them would tell her what they had been discussing. Marcel and Fabian had been acting differently. Not bad...just different. They were more affectionate, gentle, and loving then ever. They had surprised her with gifts, sent flowers to her office and the sex...Kiya’s toes curled just thinking about it. She wiggled in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs. Using the report she was supposed to be studying she fanned herself. When had her office gotten so hot? She slid off the jacket she had on over her tank top and walked over to the thermostat and clicked it down a little further. 

Her phone buzzing brought her back to her desk. It was Marcel letting her know his flight home was boarding, he had left yesterday to visit his parents. Fabian was planning on visiting his in a couple days. With the craziness of wrestlemania approaching Kiya had been unable to take more time off even though she would have loved to see their hometowns. She had wondered if they purposely went at different times so one of them could stay with her. 

Another wave of heat blasted her along with a cramp in her stomach that made her gasp and double over. Leaning against her desk she took a deep breath as the pain faded and straightened. Fanning herself again she considered texting Fabian that she wasn’t feeling well. He was downstairs working out and waiting for her to get off. 

The thought of him working out had her clamping her thighs together and wishing it was 5:00. Glancing at the clock she groaned at having another hour and a half of work. She was hit with another wave of heat and longing when she realized Marcel wouldn’t be home for another several hours. 

Taking another deep breath she reached for her bottle of water and tried to dispel the heat with a long drink. “Pull yourself together Kiya, you’re acting like a needy bitch in…” the now empty bottle fell from her hand as she realized what was happening. 

“No, no, no, not here” she mumbled to herself as she scrambled to call Fabian. It rang through to voicemail and Kiya cursed. Grabbing her stuff quickly she peaked out of her office. Thankfully the hallway was empty as she headed for the elevator. Trying to call Fabian again as she pressed the button. He answered as she stepped on. 

“Fabian, my heat.” She gasped as another wave rolled over her. Holding on to the rail to keep herself up she tried to focus on what he was saying but her head was starting to spin and the elevator was causing the call to break up. Slumping into the corner she put her head on her knees and focused on breathing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fabian cursed as the call dropped. He had felt Kiya’s panic and saw the missed call on his phone. He hadn’t been able to make out what she was saying but he heard the ding of the elevator and he sprinted for the ones on his level. The door to one was opening when he skidded into the hallway, and he was a hit with a wave of her scent. He saw her curled up in the corner of the open door and ran to her, slamming the emergency stop button. 

“Carissima, baby, look at me.” He placed his hand on her face and cursed again at how hot she was. Picking her up he carried her off the elevator and headed for the locker rooms. 

“Fabian, it hurts” her arms tightened around his neck as she burrowed her head in his neck trying to get as close to him as possible. 

“Ssshhhh, I know, we gotta get you cooled off love.” He murmured comfortingly as he headed to one of the single locker rooms, glaring and growling at anyone who stared at her too long. They knew she would go into heat at some point but they hadn’t expected it to happen the week they were both traveling. Finding the room he was looking for he carried her in, locking the door behind him. 

“Where’s Marcel?” Kiya whimpered as he kneeled to place her in one of the chairs. 

“He’s on his way, he’ll be here in a couple hours” Fabian reassured, grabbing his phone and rattling off a quick text to Marcel letting him know what was happening. Feeling her head again, he was alarmed that she was getting warmer. 

“Fabian” Kiya whined and reached for him as he stood up and pulled his shirt and shorts off, reaching down and pulling her clothes off until she was left in her bra and panties. Hoisting her up again he headed towards the shower and turned it on cold full blast. She sighed as it poured over her and she relaxed into his arms.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As her head stopped spinning, Kiya became aware of their position and whimpered when she felt a flood of arousal flow through her. Turning in his arms she began to kiss a trail down his neck to the mark on his collarbone. Wiggling until he placed her on her feet she continued her trail down his chest and across his abs. 

“Kiya” he warned as she reached his boxers. She hummed against his skin and continued her path pulling his boxers down with her. His erection sprang free and she quickly took him in her mouth. Fabian’s groan was met with another hum from Kiya as he placed his hand on the wall behind her. 

Knowing he wasn’t going to last long with her mouth and scent flooding his senses he reached down and pulled her up his body. Swallowing her whimper of protest with a kiss he quickly removed her bra and tugged at the fabric of her thong until it ripped and gave way. 

“Fabian please, Need you” Kiya whined as she clung to him. Backing her against the wall, he lined himself up and slid her down slowly, savoring the way her eyes closed and mouth opened on a gasp as she took him fully. 

He had intended to go slowly but Kiya was having none of it, urging his thrusts faster. The room was filled with the sound of wet skin, grunts and moans. 

“Come on Carissima” Fabian growled as he felt her tightening around him. His gruff accent was her undoing and she shuttered in his arms as he continued his thrusts. Her increased moans pushed him over the edge as well. Breathing hard as he held her against him. 

Lowering her legs and steadying her on her feet, he rested his forehead against hers relieved that her temperature had returned to normal. She shivered slightly and he reached around to turn the water off and moved to grab a couple of towels. Kiya took the towel from him and wrapped it around herself, stifling a yawn. 

“We need to get you home before it flares up again” Fabian looked at her worriedly. “I need to go grab my stuff from the locker room.” he added, carrying her over to a chair. Kiya could only nod her head against his shoulder. “Will you be ok for a couple minutes?”

“Ya” Kiya whispered as she raised her head off his shoulder, “I’m sorry...”

“Hey, you have nothing to apologize for.” Fabian cut her off with a kiss. “We knew it was going to happen eventually. Lock the door behind me, I’ll only be a couple minutes.” 

Kiya nodded and followed his instructions, sinking to the floor by the door to wait for him to return. She knew she should get dressed but she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. She felt his return right before he knocked on the door and called for her. Reaching up she unlocked it and struggled to her feet. Looking at her discarded clothes she turned to find Fabian holding out a pair of his sweats and a hoodie. 

“We both keep extras in our bags, thought this would help until we got home.” He handed her the clothes and began collecting their stuff and shoving it into his bag while she got dressed. Kiya sighed at the comfortable material that surrounded her with Fabian’s scent. Picking up their bags he wrapped his free arm around her and headed towards the car.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kiya had fallen asleep by the time they reached their apartment. Scooping her out of the passenger seat Fabian carried her into their apartment and headed straight to their bedroom. She woke slightly when he laid her on the bed, snuggling into Marcel’s pillow and whimpering.Hearing his phone ringing, Fabian headed back to the living room relieved when he saw it was Marcel.

“I just landed” came Marcel’s clipped tone as he cursed in German about crowded airports. 

“I got her fever down and we are home. She’s asleep at the moment but I don’t know for how long.” Fabian filled him in as he moved their laundry from the bag. “Did you get it?”

“Mom was thrilled to give it to me.” Marcel smiled as he patted his pocket. “I’ll be home soon.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under 18 Please Move Along! SMUT

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/812ZY3)

Kiya woke to the smell of food cooking and a grumbling in her stomach. It took her a minute to remember why she was buried under a blanket dressed in Fabian’s clothes in their bed. She groaned when she remembered her heat had started with a vengeance. Her stomach grumbling again urged her out of bed and down the hallway where she could hear Fabian talking in a hushed whisper. 

“Marcel!” She squealed as she rounded the corner and saw he was home. 

“Liebling, I’m sorry I wasn’t here, how are you feeling?” Marcel caught her as she ran into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I’m ok, Fabian took very good care of me” Kiya winked at Fabian who was cooking on the other side of the island. “That smells really good.”

“I thought you might be hungry,” Fabian said with a smile. “It’s almost done, we were about to wake you up.” 

“I’ve never had one hit me this hard” Kiya replied as she made herself comfortable in Marcel’s lap. 

“It’s probably your body's reaction to having two mates.” Marcel suggested. Kiya nodded and fanned herself causing Fabian to look at her with alarm. 

“I’m ok, just a little warm, I’m going to go change into something cooler.” Kiya reassured them and blushed as her stomach protested loudly. 

“We’ll get the table set” Fabian laughed. 

Taking a deep breath when she got to her dressing room, Kiya changed quickly into a tank top and shorts, sighing as cooler air hit her body. Pulling her hair up she noticed she was flushed and hoped the fever would hold off long enough so she could at least eat dinner. Returning to the kitchen she found Marcel & Fabian had everything ready and she dove in eagerly. 

“We need to talk about my trip.” Fabian looked at her. “I’m supposed to leave tomorrow evening and I will be coming back the next afternoon.” 

Kiya’s gut reaction was to whine that she didn’t want him to leave but she knew that was her heat cycle so she simply nodded and looked at her plate. 

“Liebling, he doesn’t have to go tomorrow, he can reschedule.” Marcel reassured her, rubbing her back. 

“I don’t want you to miss out on your family because of me.” Kiya mumbled. 

“Carissima, you are my family, and if you need me, I can be here.” Fabian reached over to squeeze her hand and she warmed at the contact. 

“My previous cycles only ever lasted a few days, but they never hit as hard as this one.” Kiya admitted. “Usually the first day is the hardest, so I think the worst is over. You should go, Marcel can take care of me. But you have to be back the next day.” she finished sternly. Fabian nodded and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. 

“Kiya, you’re getting warm again.” Pulling back he reached over with his hand to touch her forehead. 

“I know, but I was hungry.” Kiya pouted causing them to laugh.

“You have to tell us so we can take care of you.” Marcel raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You can take care of me now…” Kiya trailed off, running her finger down his arm.

“I think our mate needs us Fabian.” Grinning, Marcel grabbed her hand and stood up, pulling her against him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Despite her best efforts to not cry, her overly emotional state was having none of it, she clung to Fabian as he prepared to head to the airport. 

“I’ll be home tomorrow afternoon, Marcel will take care of you.” Fabian tried to comfort her, looking helplessly at his friend.

“I know, I’m just being needy, I’m sorry, I just need you both and I…” Kiya’s words devolved into muffled sounds as she yawned and buried her face in Fabian’s chest. 

“Come on love, let’s go cuddle on the couch, you can keep watching your show.” Marcel gently pulled her from Fabian and picked her up allowing her to curl into him instead. She had wavered between being aroused, starving and exhausted the entire day with her emotions fluctuating just as much. He suspected she was about to hit the exhausted stage again. 

Fabian leaned in to press a kiss to her head and nodded to Marcel before grabbing his bag and heading out the door, promising to update them when he landed.

Laying her down on the couch, Marcel slid in behind her and hit the play button on the remote. Within fifteen minutes Kiya had rolled over and fallen asleep with her head buried in his neck. Chuckling to himself Marcel carefully carried her to bed before taking a quick shower and joining her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marcel looked at the nightstand, groaning when he saw it was 1:00 am and wondering what had woken him. Reaching for Kiya he realized she wasn’t in the bed and there was a noise coming down the hallway. 

The light from the open refrigerator door illuminated the kitchen and Kiya sitting on the counter in his t-shirt with a carton of ice cream in her lap.

“Liebling?” Marcel’s voice caused Kiya to jump as he approached. 

“I’m sorry I woke you. I just have the worst munchies and Fabian’s not here and I was hot and I didn’t want to wake you up.” Her words ended on a sniffle as Marcel stepped between her legs and pulled her into him, moving the ice cream container to the side. “I’m a clingy, whiny, mess. Neither of you deserve this.” Kiya lifted her head from his chest to look up at him. 

“You are everything we have ever wanted, it’s just your heat talking.” Marcel replied as he pressed a kiss to her warm forehead.

“I think I'm a different kind of hungry now.” Kiya whispered as she pulled the collar of his shirt to the side and pressed a kiss to his mark, her other hand trailing down his stomach. Marcel groaned as her hand made it’s way into his pants and wrapped around his length. Tugging her shirt off his mouth latched on to a breast, eliciting a whimper and causing her to increase her movements.

“Marcel, please” she gasped as his finger found her soaking core. His mouth moved from her breast, pulled his own shirt off and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Plucking her off the counter he walked them over to the table and placed her on it, mouths never breaking contact. 

Laying her back gently, his mouth trailed down her body, before lining himself up and sinking slowly into her. He paused when he was buried completely, his hands gripping her hips to give her time to adjust. Kiya wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to move, whimpering as he slid out slowly and slammed back in. He kept the same pace, captivated by the way her body took him and how quickly she began to clinch around him. 

Muttering words in German, he angled her hips and sped up his pace causing Kiya’s whimpers and curses to become louder as her orgasm washed over. The sight of her writhing beneath him was his undoing and his own orgasm was quick to follow. Lowering her hips back to the table he leaned forward pressing gentle kisses to her face, relieved that she was a normal temperature. Resting an elbow on the table he stroked her hair as she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. 

“Feel better?” he smirked back at her. 

“Much better.” she replied blushing, “but we may have ruined the structural integrity of this table.” 

“We are definitely going to have to touch up the wall,” Marcel laughed as he glanced up. Kiya giggled before yawning. “Let’s get back to bed” he added, scooping her off the table and heading to the bedroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marcel was standing in the kitchen filling a glass with water when Fabian came in the door.   
“How did it go?” Marcel glanced down the hallway where he could faintly hear the sound of the shower still going.

“It went great, Grandma made me promise to bring her for a visit this summer in return.” Fabian grinned as he held up the box. “How’s she doing?”

“Still up and down but getting further between.” Marcel replied as they headed to their gym area. Pulling open a drawer of old gear Fabian shoved the box into the back corner next to the other one. 

“If we take them in tomorrow, we should have it back in a couple weeks.” Marcel smiled as he closed the drawer. 

“The paperwork can be picked up whenever we have time to grab it.” Fabian added, nodding towards the bathroom when they heard the shower shut off.


	18. Chapter 18

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/h81Bz6)

Hearing her phone buzz, Kiya leaned over from doing Xia’s hair to see the notification that their multi person lounge had arrived. Her heat had lasted another day after Fabian returned home. During which they had discovered they definitely needed to get a piece of furniture in front of the fireplace to prevent someone from rolling too close to the fire. 

Their trip to the furniture store had been interesting. The three of them had different ideas of what they should get, compounded by the fact that Kiya had done the measuring. 

“How much space do we have?” Marcel asked, looking at a grey couch.

“Somewhere around five and a half feet.” Kiya answered. She looked up when she felt them staring at her. “Ummmm….about 3 of these coffee tables.” she suggested.

“Wow it’s really true.” Fabian shook his head.

“What?” Kiya looked at him with confusion. 

“Americans really will measure with anything but the metric system.” Marcel laughed. 

Kiya rolled her eyes and moved to the next display. 

Another message, letting her know that Fabian & Marcel had arrived snapped her out of the memory. Putting a final flower in Xia’s hair she headed out to meet them and get the chapstick she had forgotten. 

Peering around the corner into the hallway she saw them standing close by. They had both worn dark suits and Kiya took a moment to appreciate the view before calling them over. 

“Thank you for bringing that” she reached out to grab the chapstick but Fabian held it out of her reach. 

“Why are you hiding behind the wall?” Marcel asked.

“So you don’t see my dress.” Kiya smiled sweetly at them. 

“Come on, we’re going to see it eventually.” Fabian dangled her chapstick just out of reach. 

“You have to promise not to laugh.” she bit her lip as she stared at them. 

They both nodded and Kiya hesitantly stepped into the hallway. Xia had wanted modest dresses for her bridesmaids. The dress covered Kiya from head to toe with a row of ruffles down the side and gauzy sleeves to her elbow. Kiya’s dress was a bright blue which she thought was better than the bright pink one Piper was sporting. A glance up at Fabian & Marcel showed they were struggling to keep their promise. 

“You look so….” Marcel trailed off, trying to find a word. 

“Matronly” Fabian supplied, earning an elbow from Marcel and a scoff from Kiya. “Not in a bad way” Fabian quickly continued. 

“You are lucky you’re handsome” Kiya patted his chest. “I have to get back in there.” Kiya reached up and gave them both a kiss before returning to the dressing room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ceremony was beautiful and Kiya struggled to contain her emotions. On one hand she wanted to cry out of happiness for Xia who looked beautiful in a fairy tale flowing dress and her hair adorned with a flower crown. On the other hand she wanted to cry for herself. She knew it was selfish to pine over not having a wedding when she had two doting mates but Xia’s wedding was making it hard to remember that. 

Fabian & Marcel picked up on her feelings quickly as they watched her during the ceremony. She had blushed when she made eye contact with both of them during the vows. Now that they were fully aware of her feelings they had both amped up their spoiling tendencies so she knew how much they cared. They were hoping their plan would help ease her longing but they were still nervous to see her reaction. 

Standing for the introduction of the newlyweds and the recessional, they joined in the applause and congratulations. Piper caught them outside the building as they were looking for Kiya. They had enlisted her help for part of the plan and she had been nagging them to get on with it already for over a week. 

“Are you still doing it tonight?” Piper looked around to make sure no one was listening. 

“We’re planning to, the apartment is ready.” Fabian replied. 

“Are you nervous?” Piper eyed them intently. 

“Nervous to take the step, no. Nervous of her reaction, yes.” Marcel admitted. Smiling and raising his hand when he saw Kiya looking across the lawn for them. 

“I’ll be expecting a text from her later than.” Piper whispered as Kiya approached them. 

“Wasn’t that a lovely ceremony?” Kiya wedged herself between Marcel & Fabian, craving their touch while her emotions were all over the place. They nodded in agreement and talked a little more before Piper & Kiya were called away for photos.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“They look so happy.” Kiya mentioned, laying her head on Marcel’s chest as they danced during the ceremony. 

“Yes they do” Marcel agreed after glancing at the two person table where Xia and her husband sat, seemingly oblivious to everything going around them. He placed a kiss on Kiya’s head as the song ended and Fabian came to claim her for his turn. He spun her out and Fabian gracefully took over causing her to giggle. 

“You both look so handsome tonight.” Kiya smiled up at Fabian. “And I’m very proud of you for keeping the tie on this long.”

“Does that mean I can take it off now?” Fabian asked with a pleading look. 

“The reception is almost over, we can all head out after this dance.” Kiya consented. “Then you can take off whatever you want.” she finished with a wink. 

“Deal” Fabian replied, dipping her and causing her to giggle and cling to him.

The song finished soon after and the three of them went to wish Xia goodbye and more congratulations.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marcel unlocked the door to their apartment and opened it to allow Kiya in first. As they hoped she headed straight for her dressing room. Fabian & Marcel jumped into action and had just finished setting up when Kiya wandered into the bedroom dressed in one of their old shirts.

“I don’t know whose shirt this was but it’s mine now, hope you don’t…” ending on a gasp as she took in the room. They had covered the bed and the new lounge in rose petals with a few trailed between. The fireplace cast half the room in a warm glow while the rest of the room was lit by various candles. Fabian & Marcel stood in the middle still dressed in their suits. Fabian held an envelope while Marcel held a box. 

“Carissima, we know you were upset when you realized that by law, dual mates are not allowed to wed and you couldn't have what Xia had tonight.” Fabian started.

“When you took our bites, you became ours in every way, regardless of what the law says. For us that makes you our mate, confidant and wife.” Marcel continued.

Kiya’s confused face turned to one of shock when they both kneeled in front of her. 

“Kiya Bryant, would you do us the honor of taking our last names?” Fabian turned the envelope over to reveal a Deed Poll document for a name change request. 

“And the public symbol of our unity by wearing our ring?” Marcel opened the box to reveal two black bands on either side of a stunning ring set with a black opal and emerald surrounded by rubies.

Kiya sank to her knees in front of them and burst into tears. Marcel and Fabian looked at each other with alarm before reaching for her. 

“I’m sorry, I just...I just...you two” Kiya stuttered out before dissolving into tears again. 

“Liebling, you’re making us nervous.” Marcel said quietly.

“I’m sorry, yes, yes, my answer is yes to everything.” She exclaimed before wrapping her arms around both of them, feeling the tension leave their bodies.


	19. Chapter 19

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/V40y2s)

Scooping her up off the floor, Fabian deposited her on the new lounge and ripped his tie and jacket off. Marcel shed his as well while Kiya looked at the paperwork, wiping her eyes. 

“Kiya Aichner-Barthel” she whispered with a smile. “How did you decide whose name would go first?” She looked up to find Fabian smirking and Marcel rolling his eyes. “Fabian won rock, paper, scissors this time didn’t he?” She laughed as Fabian’s smirk turned into a full smile. 

Placing the papers in her lap, she scooted to the middle of the lounge and patted the empty spots beside her. Fabian & Marcel sat down on either side of her, smiling when she grabbed the box holding the rings. 

“This is beautiful, where did you get it?” She asked,sinking into them and tracing the silver band. 

“The black opal is from my mom’s family ring.” Marcel started.

“And the emerald is from my grandma’s ring,” Fabian continued. “We had a local jeweler make them into a new one.”

“Piper told us you liked rubies.” Marcel added. “Do you like it?”

“I love it! So this is why you both took those random trips home?” Kiya laughed. “Can I...can I put it on?” she asked nervously. 

“Absolutely!” Fabian laughed. 

Kiya let them carefully slide it on her finger, smiling when it fit perfectly. Pulling the two matching black bands out Kiya looked at them. Smiling when she saw they had Liebling & Carissima engraved on the inside of the bands. 

“May I?” she held them up. They placed their hands in her lap and she slid their bands into place, starting to tear up again. “I’m sorry, I’m just really happy and I didn’t think I could have any of this and you guys just went and made it happen.”

They laughed as she held her hand up to look at the ring glowing in the firelight. 

“You look beautiful right now.” Marcel smiled down at her. 

“Are you just trying to get in my pants?” she raised an eyebrow back at him.

“Are you even wearing any?” Fabian asked, smirking when she blushed. 

Marcel scooted down the lounge and slid his hand up her leg and under the shirt, groaning when he got the conformation that she was not. 

“I think we need to break in the lounge.” Fabian’s accent was thick as he pulled the shirt over her head.

Kiya moaned when Marcel pulled her down the lounge and buried his face between her legs, shrugging out of his dress shirt. Fabian removed his clothes while focusing on her breasts causing her to squirm and whimper. Marcel’s finger joined his tongue, curling it expertly against her sensitive spot. 

“Need you both, please” she managed to get out between gasps. 

“So ready for us already?” Marcel smirked as he removed the rest of his clothes and pulled her onto his lap while Fabian grabbed their lube from the bedside table. Kiya wasted little time, sinking herself quickly on to Marcel, causing them both to groan and his hands to dig into her hips. 

“Fabian” she pleaded as he stood stroking himself. Chuckling he slid into her slowly causing another chorus of groans to fill the room.

Kiya whimpered at the sensations flooding her when they both started moving. They had figured out weeks ago the perfect rhythm that always had her orgasm crashing over her in minutes but they took a different approach this time. Slower with more kisses and murmured words in German and Italian that had her eyes rolling back in her head. 

Everytime she thought she was going to burst, they sped up, then slowed when she got close to the edge. Their grip on her hips prevented her from speeding up on her own. They finally relented after the third time, when she whimpered in frustration and tried to move faster. Coordinating their thrusts, Kiya came so hard and fast she barely registered their grunts as they spilled into her. Collapsing onto Marcel’s chest as Fabian kneeled beside them, all three breathing hard. 

Sighing contentedly, Kiya fell asleep as soon as they cleaned themselves up and Marcel placed her on the bed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kiya woke the next morning curled in between her mates. Her left hand was resting on Marcel’s chest and she moved slightly to admire the ring. 

“I’m really glad you like it.” Marcel’s gravely voice made her jump. 

“How long have you been awake?” Kiya whispered to him. 

“A little while, I didn’t want to wake either of you up.” Marcel responded, threading his fingers through hers and placing a kiss below the ring. Kiya sighed contentedly and enjoyed being cuddled between them for a while longer before grudgingly getting up to use the restroom. 

Marcel started a pot of coffee which lured Fabian out of bed. Kiya made them both sit while she made scrambled eggs and ham for breakfast. After breakfast and cleaning up, Kiya shared the news with Piper who started talking so fast Kiya couldn’t make out what she was saying. 

Marcel’s phone started ringing as Kiya was ending the call with Piper. Kiya watched him pace back and forth from her spot in Fabian’s lap. She couldn’t understand the quick German he spoke but from Fabian’s chuckles and translations it was Marcel’s mom asking if they had asked her yet. 

“My parents would like to come visit next week.” Marcel said after hanging up and joining them on the couch, pulling Kiya’s legs into his lap. He was startled by Kiya pulling her legs back and jumping off the couch. 

“What! Next week! What if they don’t like me or don’t approve of this or what if they don’t like me.” Kiya started pacing in front of them. 

“Liebling, they have no problem with this, they already consider Fabian another son and they are going to love you because I love you.” Marcel stood and grabbed her hands to stop her pacing.

“But next week! We have to clean and there’s so much to do and ...wait...you love me?” Kiya stared up at him, glancing to Fabian who had also stood.

“You didn’t know we loved you?” Marcel looked shocked.

“We basically asked you to marry us, how could you think we don’t love you?” Fabian asked.

“Well...you’ve never said it, I mean I know I'm your mate and you guys have shown you care for me and you’re protective and considerate and we all live together and…” Kiya trailed off as Marcel pulled her to his chest. Kiya reached over and pulled Fabian into the hug as well. 

“I love you both so much it almost hurts.” Kiya whispered as she pulled back and looked at them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote most of this chapter a couple months ago, before COVID-19 hit. I have chosen to not include the current pandemic in this story so obviously I am making up an entire Wrestlemania week. I hope you are all staying safe and healthy!

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/0JR0N6)

Kiya groaned as she felt the plane leave the ground. Trying to focus on the warmth of Fabian’s arm against her forehead and Marcel’s comforting words while rubbing her back, she breathed deeply. They were on an early flight heading to Tampa for Wrestlemania week. Kiya was hoping to sleep through most of the 12 hour flight, but despite the early hour, her flying anxiety combined with excitement for the week was keeping her up. Fabian fell asleep half an hour after take off, so Kiya leaned against Marcel to watch a movie before finally falling asleep against his shoulder. She woke up to them nudging her that they had landed and would be deboarding soon. Tampa was much warmer than England had been and Kiya was glad she had worn layers. She shed her jacket as soon as they headed to their rental for the week.

“I can drive here, it’s the right side of the road.” She insisted, laughing when Marcel & Fabian gave her a worried look. They made it to the hotel with no incidents, Kiya made a point to inform them, as they grabbed their bags from the trunk and headed to the check in. Trent, Tyler, and Pete were also waiting to check in and Kiya made small talk with them. Trent was thrilled to hear the news about her name change and gushed over her ring, clapping Marcel & Fabian on the back for a job well done. 

They finally make it to their room after a misunderstanding with the hotel clerk that yes, the three of them would be fine with one California King bed. The clerk also raised an eyebrow at their request for a jacuzzi tub and extra sheets, causing Kiya to giggle into Fabian’s arm as Marcel confirmed everything.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day was full of run-throughs and set ups at the venue. Hunter had specifically stated that Kiya was in charge of the NXT UK section of the Axxess Superstore. She had special displays shipped over and was pretty proud of the booth. She was introducing several new designs and items in the hopes of boosting their numbers at the event, and for the quarter. She knew Hunter was counting on that also, so she was in overdrive making sure she had enough of everything. 

Imperium did run-throughs of their entrances for matches, cut a few promos and figured out their meet and greet schedules for the week. Walter was set on defending his title against whichever challenger arose, Wolfe had started a feud with Travis Banks, and Fabian & Marcel were still gunning for their spot in the tag team title picture and the opportunity to take on Gallus.

By the time they were ready to head back to the hotel, Kiya was sweaty and sore from moving and lifting boxes and equipment around all day. Fabian & Marcel found her laying on a crate talking with Piper after they finished up. 

“Can we go to the hotel now?” Kiya pouted up at them.

“Yes, do you want to get dinner first?” Marcel laughed.

“Fine, but only if we can use the jacuzzi tonight.” Kiya pouted again. 

“Deal” Fabian agreed, turning so she could hop on his back. “You want to come Piper?”

“Dinner, yes. Jacuzzi, no thanks. I’m not near your room right?” Piper laughed and hopped off the crate. 

Kiya rolled her eyes when Fabian & Marcel laughed. Draping her arms around Fabian’s shoulders as they headed to the car.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They got to the venue early the next day. Kiya, sporting a few new hickies, headed towards her booth while the guys headed to their table to prepare for the meet and greets. The morning flew by in a blur of pictures, signings, fans and restocking on Kiya’s part. Kiya had agreed to meet them in the Imperium locker room after their signing. Walter & Wolfe were joking with Fabian & Marcel about their overly touchy fan, who had been escorted out by security, when a knock sounded on their door. 

“There’s a guy asking around backstage for Kiya” Trent informed Marcel & Fabian when they answered the door. 

“A guy?” Marcel asked.

“That’s all I know” Trent held his hands up. “Kiya is still working at the booth so I don’t think she knows yet, but I thought you would want to know there was someone asking around for your girl. He was over by catering when I saw him.”

“Thank you Trent, Kiya considers you a friend and we appreciate you looking out for her.” Fabian replied. 

“Not a problem, she’s a sweet girl and I’ve told her that after that nasty business with Oney, she deserves some happiness.” Trent nodded his head and left the room. 

Marcel & Fabian immediately headed towards catering with Walter & Wolfe in tow. Sure enough there was a man about Kiya’s height standing there talking to Sid Scala, who pointed in their direction when they entered the room.

“That kid told me you two can tell me where Kiya Bryant is.” The man stopped in front of them. 

“What do you want with her?” Marcel growled.

“None of your business what I want with my own daughter!” The man spat.

“Kiya doesn’t have any other family.” It was Fabian’s turn to growl at the man.

Piper & Xia had pulled Kia from the booth and hurried her to the cafeteria. She saw Marcel & Fabian standing with a man and she felt their tension hit her as soon as she entered the room.. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw who it was. No, he couldn’t be here. She hurried up to them just in time to hear Fabian’s growl. 

“Other…I’m the only family she has! Who the hell do you two think you are!” her father raged at them. 

“They are my mates” Kiya said stonily as she appeared from behind the two men. “What are you doing here?”

“Mates! As in two? You can’t be serious! And what’s all this about not having family! I am standing right here. Come with me and let’s talk about this.” He reached out to grab her but was immediately cut off by Fabian & Marcel. 

“Do not touch her.” Marcel’s voice had turned into the cold one he used in the ring and Kiya could see Fabian clenching his fists. 

“Kiya Bryant you will come with me right now!” the man yelled causing Kiya to flinch. 

“Kiya Bryant does not exist anymore,” she said softly. It was true, the paperwork had gone through the week before they left and she had been able to get her ID and passport updated before the trip. “What are you doing here?” she repeated her question. 

She was pressed against their backs so Fabian & Marcel had no problem feeling her slight tremble and could sense her fear tinged anger. They didn’t know who this man was or what he wanted, but they were not going to let him upset her more than she was. There was a crowd gathering around the group and it was causing her to become more anxious. Besides the four of them they were also flanked by Walter, Wolfe, Piper and Xia. The former looked confused, but ready to come to their friend’s aid. The latter two looked worried.

“Kiya asked you a question. Answer it or leave.” Fabian pointed to the door.

“Liebling, do you want him to leave?” Marcel placed his hand on her face and turned her to look at him. 

“Can we take this somewhere else please?” She responded, glancing around at the crowd, before looking back at him with eyes full of worry. 

“Of course,” Marcel responded, wrapping his arm around her and nodding to Fabian. 

“This way.” Fabian nodded to the guy as they headed back to their locker room with the other Imperium members, Piper & Xia in tow.


	21. Chapter 21

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/1aytt9)

Kiya struggled to calm her thoughts as they headed to an empty conference room. Her dad entered first and after a few words with the rest of the group, Kiya, Fabian and Marcel entered behind him and closed the door. 

“I don’t think we need an audience Kiya bug” the man motioned towards Fabian & Marcel, trying to use the nickname to soften her. 

“We aren’t leaving unless Kiya asks us too.” Fabian crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him, Marcel took a similar pose. 

“They stay. What are you doing here Frank?” Kiya’s shock was being replaced with anger and she clenched her fists at her sides. 

“You just off and moved to a different country! Didn’t bother telling any of your family. Oney told me you had left him and run off…” Frank’s words were cut off by growls from behind her when Oney’s name was mentioned.

“Oney, I should have known.” Kiya shook her head, running her hand through her hair. Oney had thought it would be nice for her to reconcile with her father when they were together, never understanding that Kiya wanted nothing to do with him and never bothering to ask why. She hadn’t realized he was still in contact with him.

“I shouldn’t have had to hear it from him that you’d run off to a different country when you broke up with him.” Frank had the audacity to look hurt. “How you left someone as good as Oney is beyond me.”

“Oney found his mate, of course I left him. Did he even tell you about that? Did he tell you that he claimed and fucked her before I even knew about it? Did he tell you he still wanted me to stay and be their plaything? Did he tell you that he cornered me at the venue in Scotland? I had a better opportunity come up and I took it to get away from all of you. Not that I owe you any explanations.” Kiya was nearly face to face with him by the time she finished. “How did you know I was here?” she added. 

“Oney didn’t tell me any of that. I assumed if your new job was so important, you would have to be here for wrestlemania week. Kiya, any father would be concerned.” Frank tried a softer approach in the face of her anger. 

“Father! A father wouldn't have walked out on my mother when she got sick! You didn’t even come to the funeral!” Kiya yelled. 

“I needed a mate who could give me children, your mother couldn’t do that!” Frank yelled back. 

“You had me!” Kiya challenged. 

“A tiny girl! Who was as weak and frail as her” He sneered “ And look how you turned out. Skipped off to a different country and became a whore to Mussolini & Hitler.” He gestured to the two men standing behind her. 

Marcel and Fabian had stood behind her during the exchange, lending Kiya their silent support, ready to make a move if she needed it or Frank got out of line. They clearly felt the spike of pain that shot through her and heard her gasp of outrage.

“That’s enough.” Marcel’s voice was cold and Frank took a step back. “How dare you call her a whore? You know nothing about her. She has single handedly rebuilt the marketing division of an entire brand of one of the top wrestling companies in the world.” 

“Kiya is our mate, she has taken our names and we share mate marks.” Fabian added, taking a step forward. “She is honest, kind and works harder than half the people in this company.”

Kiya was still staring at her father in shock but she recovered as she felt the anger coursing through them. 

“Fabian & Marcel have treated me with more respect and love then you ever showed my mother. They are my family now. Don’t ever contact me again. Get out. You are dead to me.” Kiya tried to keep her voice strong but it cracked a little at the end. 

Fabian walked over and opened the door to reveal the other two Imperium members, Piper, Xia and the two security guards they had requested. 

“Kiya…” Frank started towards her but Marcel quickly pulled her behind him. 

“You were asked to leave.” Marcel nodded to the door. 

“Sir you need to come with us.” One of the security guards stepped forward and grabbed Frank by the arm. When he tried to fight back he was quickly subdued by the two security guards and the menacing glares of four very angry Imperium members. 

Kiya sunk down into a nearby chair, lowering her face into her hands. Piper & Xia, who had already given their statements to the security guard, quickly came over to her while the others dealt with her father and security. 

“How much did you guys hear?” Kiya mumbled. 

“The walls are thin…” Piper trailed off. 

“I’m so sorry he’s here, I wouldn’t have thought Oney would stoop that low.” Xia added, reaching in to hug her. 

“I should have known I couldn’t escape him forever, I just didn’t want them to ever have to meet him.” Kiya looked sadly to where Marcel & Fabian were talking to the security guard. 

“They will probably try to kill Oney later, but they love you.” Piper reassured her as Marcel & Fabian reentered the room followed by Wolfe & Walter.

“I’m so sorry you all had to witness that, thank you for helping.” Kiya looked at the ground. The adrenaline was wearing off and she felt utterly defeated, exhausted and wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

She heard the door open and then she was picked up by Fabian. She didn’t hesitate to curl into his chest and bury her face in his neck. The next hour was a blur of voices and other sounds before she found herself back at the hotel, Fabian placing her on the bed while Marcel put their bags in the corner. 

“I’m so sorry…” Kiya started as she sat up but was immediately shushed by both of them. “No, I should have told you sooner how bad things were between me and him. I had no idea he was still in contact with Oney or that he would dream of showing up. He’s a racist, sexist pig and I never wanted you to have to meet him. He’s probably broke and owing people money again and when he found out I had this new job came looking for a hand out under the guise of renewing our relationship. Thank you both so much, I promise there’s no one else that can come out of the woodwork.” 

“It’s alright, the important thing is that you never have to see him again.” Marcel smiled at her. 

“And we have more motivation to beat the crap out of Oney again, clearly we didn’t hit him hard enough last time.” Fabian nudged her shoulder. 

“Are you set to fight him again?” Kiya looked worried. 

“I’m sure we will before the title chase is finished.” Marcel shrugged. 

“You guys are going to look so good with those titles.” Kiya giggled.

“Such confidence from our little mate.” Fabian smiled at her. 

“I think you could do with a soak in the jacuzzi, we all have a long week ahead.” Marcel snatched her off the bed and headed towards the bathroom with Fabian close behind. 

“I completely agree” Kiya giggled as she pulled her shirt off and tossed it behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/1aytt9)

Kiya cringed as Marcel was drop kicked through the barricade. His back had been causing him problems since Survivor Series weekend and she cursed at Finn under her breath. To be fair, he was interfering in the match but what kind of mate would she be if she condemned him for that? Fabian quickly pulled Finn back into the ring and attempted an impressive top rope moonsault that Finn dodged. Finn retaliated with a drop kick to Fabian that left him in a daze. A coup de gras followed by a body drop finished the match in Finn’s favor causing Kiya to grumble and turn off the tv. She normally didn’t watch NXT when it aired live because of the time difference, but she had stayed up to watch Fabian’s match against Finn. He and Marcel had traveled to Florida for the live show, while she had chosen to stay behind. Partly because she did have a lot of post-mania work to do and partly because she didn’t want to risk another run in with her father if he chose not to heed their warning. 

Sighing, she pulled the couch blanket over herself and checked her phone. They always called her after their matches to let her know they were ok and she had told them she would be up watching. She anxiously waited as the minutes stretched out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“It doesn’t look good,” the trainer said as he poked and felt around Marcel’s lower back. 

“What does that mean?” Marcel gritted his teeth as a member of the medical staff joined in the prodding. He knew something had felt wrong when he hit the barricade and he had needed Fabian’s help to get to the back after the show went to commercial.

“We’re going to need to take a couple of x-rays and scans to be sure, but you may have a ruptured disk in your spine.” the trainer replied. 

“We need to call Kiya, she was watching and the longer we wait, the more upset she’s going to be.” Fabian spoke up from the chair beside Marcel. Still in his ring clothes, he had watched with growing worry as they examined Marcel who sighed and nodded. Fabian pulled out his phone and pressed Kiya’s number. 

“Are you guys ok! What took so long!” Kiya answered after the first ring. 

“I’m sorry, Carissima, we got held up.” Fabian chuckled. 

“Are you ok?” Kiya’s voice was full of worry. 

“I’m fine, a couple bumps but nothing out of the normal.” Fabian replied, glancing at Marcel.

“And Marcel? I saw the barricade hit.” Kiya insisted, she could tell he was avoiding telling her something. 

“They are going to do some scans.” Fabian said quietly. “We don’t know anything else yet.”

“Shit, can he talk?” Kiya whispered.

“They are still examining him but he will call you when they are done.” Fabian replied when Marcel shook his head. 

“Ok, I love you guys.” Kiya said. 

“We love you too. Get some sleep.” Fabian replied as he hung up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Several hours later Marcel & Fabian were joined by Hunter and some of the staff doctors in the medical building. They had done a few x-rays and a scan of Marcel’s back and finally gotten the results in. 

“It is a slipped disk, not as bad as we originally thought but enough where you aren’t going to be cleared to wrestle for a few months.” the doctor informed them. 

Marcel cursed in German and Fabian put his hand on his shoulder to prevent him from jumping up. 

“The good news is, as long as you do your therapy and don’t take any bumps, there’s no reason you still can’t do ringside work and promos during Imperium matches.” Hunter informed them, causing Marcel to sigh in relief. 

By the time they finished discussing therapy plans and got back to their hotel it was time to head to the airport for their flight home.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Don’t you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!” Kiya had met them at the gate and looked on the verge of tears.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be okay, Liebling.” Marcel greeted her with a kiss on the forehead as she hugged him gently. Fabian grabbed their bags as they headed to the car. 

“Did you actually drive here by yourself?” Fabian sounded surprised.

“I’m getting a little better, but you can drive back.” Kiya laughed as she handed him the keys. “So what’s the plan for your back?” she asked Marcel as he carefully lowered himself into the seat. 

“Therapy, anti-inflammatory pills and a possible steroid injection if it doesn’t start clearing up in a couple weeks.” Marcel grunted once he got situated. “We are out of the title picture for a few months though.”

“The titles will be yours soon enough, what matters now is getting you back to 100%.” Kiya leaned forward and kissed his cheek as Fabian pulled the car out of the parking lot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“To the couch with you” Kiya pointed when they got back to their apartment. 

“Kiya…” Marcel started.

“Or the bed or the lounge in the bedroom.” Kiya cut him off.

“I’m not going to argue with her.” Fabian responded when Marcel looked to him for help. 

“I’ll go unpack and get laundry going.” Kiya said after getting Marcel settled on the couch. 

“I can help.” Marcel pouted. 

“You can decide what we are having for dinner.” Kiya kissed his pout with a smile before heading down the hallway. 

“God, I love that woman.” Fabian grinned when Marcel continued to look annoyed.


	23. Chapter 23

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/190166354@N06/906Tk2)

Kiya smoothed her shirt for the millionth time and tried not to fidget. She had spent hours tearing through her closet finding the perfect outfit despite Marcel & Fabian both wearing sweats. She had decided on jeans and a nice simple top when they had told her. Currently they were at the airport waiting for Marcel’s mom to arrive and Kiya was nervous. Even though Marcel and Fabian had reassured her that their parents would love her as much as they did, she was still anxious, these were their parents after all. Just remembering that she still had Fabian's family to meet wasn’t helping matters.

“You look beautiful as always Liebling. Stop worrying.” Marcel wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Fabian returned from looking at the arrival and departure boards and informed them the plane had landed and was deboarding now. 

Marcel got to his feet carefully. His back was still stiff at times but he had reassured them he was no longer in pain. Kiya was proud of how diligent he had been with his therapy and putting up with her making him rest in the evenings. Thankfully surgery had not been necessary and the problem was correcting itself with therapy and a steroid injection. Kiya had not been there for the injection which Fabian assured her was for the best, using his hands to show her how big the needle had been. 

They moved to the gate and waited as the group began to emerge. Marcel stepped forward with a smile on his face as a blonde woman emerged from the crown and headed towards them. Marcel pulled her into a long hug and while Kiya could not understand the German, she could tell he was reassuring his mother that his back was fine. The woman turned to Fabian next and pulled him into a hug as well before spying Kiya behind them, 

“Mutter, this is our mate Kiya” Marcel held his hand out to her and pulled her forward. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Mrs. Barthel.” Kiya held out her hand but found herself pulled into a hug by the older woman. She pulled back but held on to Kiya’s arms as she studied her. 

“Oh, you can call me Mildred. Look at you! So pretty, and you’ve made my Marcel so happy and now I have a daughter-in-law!.” she broke off into some German that Kiya couldn’t understand but she smiled nonetheless. Her eyes then turned to the ring on Kiya’s hand. “Oh this turned out lovely!” she smiled at Fabian and Marcel who were watching the exchange with amusement.

“Ok, let’s go get your bags.” Marcel herded them towards the baggage claim. Mildred looped her arm with Kiya’s as they followed them. 

“I’m so glad I was finally able to fly in, especially when he is out injured.” she squeezed Kiya’s arm. “Although I am sure you have been taking very good care of him. He’s told me how sweet and caring you are.”

“They are both wonderful mates, I couldn’t ask for better.” Kiya smiled and blushed at the compliment.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“This place looks wonderful, it definitely needed a woman’s touch.” Mildred said as they entered the apartment. They had pulled Marcel’s old bed out of storage and rearranged the office/workout room to be a guest room during the week she planned to stay with them. Kiya had obsessively cleaned and made sure everything was in it’s spot and that the guest room would be cozy and comfortable. “These are lovely” she continued as she looked at the pictures in the living room from their Scotland trip. 

“Kiya has exceptional taste. Let me show you the rest of the place.” While Marcel gave his mom a tour of the new layout of their apartment, Kiya helped Fabian get dinner going. 

“We told you she would like you.” Fabian nudged her and grinned while she grabbed plates to set the table. 

“You are both really important to me and your families are really important to you so of course I want them to like me.” Kiya pouted at him. “Now I just have to charm your family.” she kissed his cheek as Marcel and his mom returned to the kitchen. 

“Kiya dear you have done an amazing job of making this apartment into a lovely home for the three of you. I love the fireplace in the bedroom.” Marcel’s mom smiled at her. 

“Thank you, I did it while they were gone and couldn’t stop me.” Kiya laughed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Mutter no.” Marcel groaned when after dinner she brought out photo albums and pulled Kiya to sit on the couch with her. They spent the next couple hours giggling and talking over pictures of Marcel’s childhood. 

“Hopefully your children will get their height from our side.” Mildred winked at Fabian.

“They can get their size from my side then.” Fabian shot back causing Mildred to laugh.

Kiya had frozen at the mention of children. It wasn’t something she had really considered for herself based on her own unhappy childhood. As the other three continued to talk and laugh Kiya ran over it in her head. Would she be a good mother? She had no doubt that Fabian and Marcel would be good fathers. They loved interacting with their young fans especially when they tried to imitate the Imperium stance. Did they want children? Surely they did, two alphas from big families. How would that work with three of them? Would they want to know which one was the actual father or would they be content in raising them regardless. 

“Carissima? Are you alright?” Fabian’s concerned words brought her back to the present. 

“What? Oh. Ya. I was just thinking. Sorry.” Kiya managed to stumble out while blushing. 

“The three of you haven’t talked about children yet have you?” Mildred asked with a knowing look in her eye. 

“No, not yet.” Kiya whispered. 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable dear.” Mildred patted Kiya’s knee. 

Before Kiya could reply, Marcel’s phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the screen. A look of confusion crossed his face as he answered and moved to the kitchen. The three of them turned to watch him pace the kitchen. When he returned to the living room he had a large smile on his face. 

“I’m cleared to compete next week. And we are getting our title shot.” Marcel beamed.


	24. Chapter 24

Kiya smiled to herself as she felt Marcel's breaths even out and heard Fabian’s snores start as they finally fell asleep. It was the night before their NXT tag title match and they had been wired all day. She was sure they hadn’t slept on the flight to Florida and they had been training and preparing everyday for the last three weeks. Kiya had found one of the only ways to get them to sleep at night was to appear in the training room in some skimpy lingerie and seduce them to the bedroom. It had worked again tonight as they had talked endless strategy for tomorrow's match. Kiya was tired herself but she was the wired one now that the match was finally here. She found herself thinking about how excited they had been the night Marcel got the phone call. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“I’m cleared to compete next week. And we are getting our title shot.”_

Kiya had jumped off the couch and ran to him while his mom had clapped her hands and laughed. Apart from his mouth falling open, Fabian didn’t move until Kiya came over to cover him in kisses after doing the same to Marcel. 

Marcel followed her over and the two had hugged after Kiya stepped back. It had brought tears to her eyes to see how happy they were that they were finally getting their chance. Not just at the NXT UK titles but the main NXT brand. It was a huge vote of confidence from Hunter and they all knew it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Bro, bro, speeds really not my thing.”_

Kiya groaned as Matt Riddle made another stoner joke. Fabian and Marcel were supposed to be on this episode of NXT but they hadn’t told her when. Personally she was hoping it was during this segment because as entertaining as the tag team with Pete was, she was still a little annoyed by the “bro”. 

Her wish was granted a second later as Fabian appeared behind Matt and attacked him, Marcel quickly following to attack Timothy. As they brawled down to the ring Kiya wondered how Marcel felt about having to attack his former teammate to get the titles but waved it off. Fabian had told her that in this business, if you hadn’t fought a friend yet you hadn’t been around long enough. They had even been paired against each other at the Germany tryouts sending Kiya scrambling for the footage.

They took out Matt first, disposing of him over the barricade. Timothy tried to mount an offense but he was no match for both of them. He was soon laid out in the middle of the ring. She felt a shiver of pride and desire roll through her as she watched her mates hold the NXT tag titles in the air before laying them over Timothy’s prone body. She had been quick to act on that desire the following day when they returned home. They had barely made it through the door before she was wedged between them and whimpering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“We’re destined to reign. We’re hereby officially challenging for the NXT tag team championships. We are Imperium.”_

_“And to us, the mat, is sacred.”_

Kiya beamed as she watched them shoot their promo. They broke their stance and smiled as soon as the camera’s were off and they saw her standing off to the side. She had snuck out of her office to see them make their official challenge and had made it into the room right as they started. 

“That was great!” Kiya greeted them as they approached her. They were excited, their uncharacteristic smiles during the promo had given them away to her but came off as nonchalant and mocking on screen. 

“It’s airing this week during NXT along with their response.” Marcel leaned in to kiss her. 

“The match will be next week when they accept.” Fabian leaned in to kiss her as well.

“We really want you to be there _Liebling_. We know it’s another flight…” Marcel started but Kiya cut him off.

“I wouldn’t miss this if I had to take ten flights.” Kiya reassured them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shifting slightly and earning a grumble from Marcel who was pressed to her back, Kiya stared at the mate mark on Fabian’s collarbone from where her head rested on his shoulder. She couldn’t wait to see them holding those titles above their heads. They truly deserved to win and she had every confidence they would. That didn’t stop her from being nervous though. She worried about Marcel’s back but promised herself she wouldn’t let it show tomorrow. She didn’t want either of them distracted by her. 

With their friends' help she had arranged an entire celebration when they arrived back in England after the match. Marcel and Fabian’s families were both flying in and would be waiting for them at the airport. Piper and Xia had helped her plan on their other friends to be waiting at the apartment ready to celebrate. She had double checked everything with Piper and Xia before they left who had assured her things would start rolling as soon as the match finished. The only thing she had left to decide was what celebratory outfit she was going to wear after the guests left. Maybe the red lace set or the black and white corset? She giggled to herself as she considered just draping the belts around herself. On that thought she drifted to sleep. 


	25. Chapter 25

  


Kiya smiled at the four members of Imperium standing a few feet away from her talking strategy. They were already near the curtain ready for their match to start this week’s show. Kiya was giddy with excitement. She had ordered her own custom Imperium shirt with their names and bought a new skirt and sparkly heels to match. All of their friends and family were on standby to hear the results if they weren’t watching the live show. 

“You must be the mate.” The voice behind her jolted her from her thoughts and made Kiya turn to see Timothy Thatcher standing behind her with a scowl on his face. 

“That’s me, Kiya Aichner-Barthel.” she stuck her hand out to shake “Marcel’s told me alot about you.” she added, lowering her hand hesitantly when he scowled at it. 

“Timothy, you’ve met our mate.” Marcel’s voice was a relief as was Fabian’s hand on her back. 

“Pretty little thing, hope she isn't too disappointed tonight.” Timothy practically spat, earning a raised eyebrow from Marcel and causing Kiya to step back.

“She never is.” Fabian smirked, pulling Kiya slightly behind him.

Before he could respond Matt Riddle appeared with both titles across his shoulders and pulled a reluctant Timothy away to discuss the match. Fabian growled slightly at his retreating back and Kiya placed her hand on his arm. 

“No harm done Fabian, he didn’t even shake my hand.” she smiled up at him as they turned to face her. The show was starting and she could feel them getting restless. “No matter what happens tonight, I love you both and I am so proud of you.” she leaned up to kiss them as Riddle’s music hit and they moved to their position with a wink and smile at her. 

She headed towards the backstage monitor where Walter & Wolfe were standing and greeted them with a smile. Dvořák’s Symphony No. 9 started and Kiya took a deep breath. She had to focus on staying calm. If she gave into the nervousness for Marcel’s back or one of Fabian’s flips landing wrong they would feel it. She refused to be a distraction that could cost them one of their dreams or make them feel like she didn’t 100% believe in them.

The match started with Marcel taking on Thatcher. Their history in the ring together caused a lot of back and forth holds and Kiya started chewing on her thumbnail. He of course knew about the back injury and tried to take full advantage of it. A quick tag from Fabian gave Marcel a break and the match continued. Halfway through the match Kiya gasped when Riddle inadvertently threw Marcel into Thatcher sending him crashing to the floor. Thatcher got up with a look of disgust and headed backstage causing Kiya to stare in shock at Walter and Wolfe who also looked confused. Riddle really did make a valiant attempt to put up a fight but he was no match for the combined offence of Fabian and Marcel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiya had ruined her thumbnail by the time the second attempt at a European Bomb landed and Marcel pinned Riddle for the three count. She squealed and bounced up and down as Marcel and Fabian hugged in the ring before taking the titles from the referee. She was almost in tears as their music hit and they were announced the winners and new NXT Tag Team champions. Walter and Wolfe went to stand at the top of the ramp in a show of solidarity and Kiya waited impatiently for them to come back through the curtain. 

She practically dove into Fabian’s arms as he came through the curtain first. She peppered his face in kisses and raised an eyebrow at the spot bleeding on his forehead. He kissed her back and sat her on her feet with a smile. She turned to Marcel to rain kisses on him and check him for injuries as well causing him to laugh and tell her he was fine. 

She stepped aside as Triple H and Shawn approached to offer their congratulations. The next hour was a whirl of photos and interviews with them and the other two Imperium members. Kiya watched from the side, smiling proudly as they answered questions and waving when they glanced around for her. Finally they were done and headed over to her. 

“I’m so proud of you both! That match was amazing!” she beamed up at them. “How are you feeling?” 

“Hungry” Marcel grinned at Fabian before answering her question. 

“Definitely hungry.” Fabian nodded in agreement. 

“Ok! Are you guys done for the night? We can head somewhere and celebrate! I’ll look some places up while you guys change.” Kiya pulled out her phone. “Should we see if Walter and…” her words ended on a squeak as Fabian picked her up and followed Marcel down a hallway of offices. After checking a few doors he found an open one and ushered them in, locking it behind them. Fabian steadied her on her heels and ran a hand up her side. 

“Our beautiful mate” Marcel murmured against the back of her neck, pressing himself against her. 

“We couldn’t have done this without you.” Fabian added. Their trunks did little to prevent her from feeling the bulge pressed against her ass and stomach. 

“We can’t do this here.” Kiya protested but it was weak even to her ears. She had been turned on since they had been handed the titles but had planned on waiting until they were back at the hotel. 

“Sure we can, and you’re wearing such a convenient outfit.” Marcel illustrated his point by running a hand up her thigh to squeeze her ass, the stretchy material following easily.

“And you wore our favorite kind of panties.” Fabian snapped the side of the lace thong with ease causing Kiya to whimper. 

“You may have to be quiet though, I think we can find a way to keep your mouth occupied.” Marcel’s voice was thick with arousal and he growled when Kiya wiggled against him. He slapped her ass in retaliation and her moan was captured by Fabian pulling her in for a kiss as he slid her shirt high enough to reveal her bra. Somehow they made it to a small couch in the room, her shirt and bra discarded along the way and the ties on their trunks loosened. 

“Wait, we don’t have any…” she was cut off by Marcel shushing and kissing her.

“We’re going to do it a little differently.” Fabian smirked as he kneeled on the couch behind her and pulled her hips towards him. “So wet already and we’ve barely touched you.”

Kiya whimpered as he slid into her and she hummed in appreciation when Marcel knelt in front of her and slid his trunks down. Quickly catching on she grasped his length and took him eagerly in her mouth. 

Marcel groaned as she swirled her tongue around the tip before taking him deep, using her hand to add pressure where her mouth couldn’t reach. Fabian’s thrusts sped up, his hands gripping her hips and letting out a groan of his own. Kiya whimpered between them, held up mainly by Fabian’s grip on her hips and Marcel’s steady pressure on her head urging her on. 

“You take us so well,  _ Liebling _ .” Marcel managed to get out as Kiya increased her pace. 

“Couldn’t have done any of this without you.” Fabian grunted, bottoming out as he felt her begin to clench around him. Kiya was nearly dizzy with pleasure but increased her efforts when Marcel began twitching in her mouth. He came quickly, triggering her own orgasm as he filled her mouth. Fabian’s hips stuttered against hers and then stilled as they collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily. 

“I can’t believe we did that here.” Kiya giggled, earning a chuckle from Fabian and Marcel. They became aware of a ringing from Kiya’s purse and Marcel pulled himself off the couch to grab it. 

“Walter and Wolfe are looking for us. They want to go out to dinner.” Marcel read the message. 

“Well, I for one am hungry now.” Kiya stated as she located her bra and shirt. Standing she pulled her skirt back down and then raised an eyebrow at Fabian when she held up her ripped panties. He grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead as he readjusted his trunks. 

Picking up the titles and handing Fabian one, Marcel chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead as well as she continued to grumble about Alpha’s marking their territory and needing to clean up before they went to a restaurant.


	26. Chapter 26

  


Kiya shut the tv off and took a shaky breath. She should have realized that Oney wasn’t going to let her, or the embarrassing defeat at the hands of Fabian and Marcel, go that easily. She had been living in her perfect, love filled bubble these past few months and she felt like someone had taken a needle to it. She had lost herself in her new life and happiness in England. She had her two mates, good friends, and was excelling at her job. She had met both Fabian and Marcel’s families and quickly been accepted, easing the pain and loss of her own family. Fabian and Marcel never ceased to be loving, supportive and doting. Oney had made no attempts to contact her when she had been in the states or when he and Danny were on the UK show. She wasn’t scared of him hurting her, Marcel and Fabian never left her alone when they knew he was going to be around. If they weren’t with her, they left her with Walter, Wolfe or, to Kiya’s surprise and happiness, Trent. There was no chance of Oney sneaking up on her alone again. 

No, her worries were for her mates. They had injured Oney’s pride and gotten him in trouble with Hunter. Even if it was of his own making, she should have realized he was just biding his time. This was the perfect opportunity to strike back at them and her. They were the new NXT Tag Team Champions, Oney and Danny had been winning matches for weeks, it was a perfect storm and Kiya kicked herself for not seeing it coming. 

Kiya’s heart had sunk during last week’s show when they had mocked the Imperium stance but the promos this week had sealed the deal. Fabian and Marcel hadn’t told her they had filmed a promo but it explained their irritation the other day and the tension that had radiated off of them throughout the week. As she was thinking it over she heard the door open and turned on the couch to see Marcel and Fabian carrying their gym bags in the door. They cast a wary look at the tv and then at her, clearly picking up on her feelings and rushing to sit down on either side of her.

“You saw it didn’t you?” Marcel asked quietly, taking her hand and tracing the ring they had given her. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kiya squeezed Marcel’s hand and looked at Fabian. 

“We were planning on being home before you watched it and filling you in on what was happening but we got held up at the gym.” Fabian explained. 

Kiya nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat and struggling not to cry. She was worried about them. Oney was vengeful and he knew their weaknesses; Marcel’s back, Fabian’s knee, her. She felt incredibly guilty and they hadn’t even had a face to face confrontation yet. 

“ _ Liebling _ , we know you are worried but we were prepared for this.” Marcel pressed a kiss to the side of her head. 

“We knew they would be the first challengers regardless of which set of tag team titles we won. Their mockery was expected.” Fabian added, squeezing her thigh and giving her a smile. 

“This is my fault. If either one of you gets seriously injured or if you lose your…” Kiya started but they shushed her quickly.

“This is in no way your fault, you are our mate. The pain he caused you was unforgivable but it brought you to us.” Marcel said quietly. 

“He has been warned to leave you out of it, Hunter has agreed to allow the feud to develop but our relationship and your previous one with Oney are off limits. If he brings you into it, they go to the back of the line on all promotions. Those were our terms.” Fabian reassured her.

Kiya nodded again and gave them a small smile. They were right of course but it didn’t stop her from worrying. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed? You have a big day tomorrow.” Marcel smiled at his attempt to distract her with her job. 

“Some new launch? Or something?” Fabian smirked as well. 

“Or something! You mean the complete relaunch of the entire website, inventory and ordering system that I have been working on for months?” Kiya rolled her eyes and allowed them to change the subject, her worry being pushed to the backburner while she launched into an explanation of how streamlined the new system would be. 

Marcel and Fabian listened intently as they all prepared for bed and Kiya eventually fell asleep wedged between them. Fabian and Marcel smirked at each other, pleased that they had been able to ease her worry for awhile, before hitting the lights and curling around their mate. 


	27. Chapter 27

  


“I love you guys and i miss you!!!!” Kiya slurred, following the statement up by kissing the camera on her phone causing Fabian and Marcel to laugh. 

“Put Piper or Xia on the phone,  _ Liebling _ ” Marcel smiled at their drunk mate. Kiya pouted and there was a blur of images as Kiya yelled to her friends. Piper appeared on the screen a moment later. 

“How’s it going, champs. What can I do for you?” Piper asked. 

“Please make sure she gets home safe.” Fabian reminded her, Piper snorted in acknowledgement. 

“The three of us are staying at your place tonight. Changed the sheets on your love nest and are going to have a sleepover! Xia’s husband is going to drop us off after we leave the bar.” Piper smirked at them. Fabian and Marcel thanked her as Kiya grabbed the phone again.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine! We’re going to have a sleepover! Ohhh! Are you guys working out again? Don’t forget to send me snapchats. Ohhh the band is starting again. I love you!” Kiya rambled. 

“Love you too.” they both replied, laughing when the facetime video ended. Marcel put his phone back in his pocket as they headed back in the gym to continue their workout. They were met at the door by a scowling Oney. 

“Still playing house I see?” he glared at them. 

“Jealous? We have the girl and the titles.” Fabian smirked. 

“For now. Danny and I will be relieving you of those titles soon.” Oney responded, still blocking the door to the gym. “And maybe Ms. Bryant won’t want to hang around anymore either.”

“Ms. Bryant?” Marcel questioned, holding up his left hand to look at the ring and glancing over at Fabian who held his up. “Didn’t you hear? Kiya Aichner-Barthel is our mate, and she’s not going anywhere.”

“That’s impossible! You can’t legally get married!” Oney had heard through the grapevine but had refused to believe it. To keep their title shot intact, he had left Kiya alone but he had heard her on the phone call with Marcel and Fabian and been overcome with a wave of jealousy. He had his mate but she wasn’t turning out to be the most pleasant and he was sure she was warming someone else’s bed when he was on the road. He missed Kiya’s softness and warmth. 

“We found a way to make it happen.” Fabian smirked. 

“Ah ah, you don’t want to lose that chance tonight do you?” Marcel added when Oney took a step towards them. Oney and Danny had a match against Undisputed Era to determine the top contender spot for the title. If it had been Kyle and Bobby, they would have been more concerned, they had been a team for years. But with Kyle out for a while, they would have no problem getting the win over Bobby and Roderick. 

A beep from Fabian’s pocket made him pull out his phone and smile as he showed the video of Kiya dancing and blowing them a kiss to Marcel. Oney could see it easily and another wave of anger hit him, tunneling his vision so that he didn’t see Hunter and Danny walking through the opposite door as he lunged at Fabian, knocking him to the ground. 

Marcel was quick to pull him off, a wild elbow hitting Danny, who had hurried over to grab Oney. The end result was a brawl between the four men with Hunter yelling for the other wrestlers in the gym to come help him regain order. 

“You were warned not to start shit, Oney.” Hunter yelled as the two teams were finally pulled apart. “I know just how to solve this too. There’s another team that want’s a shot at the tag titles and tonight’s match just got changed to a triple threat.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A message from Xia showing Kiya passed out in bed came through right as Breezango were declared the winners of the match. Marcel and Fabian smiled at each other before making their way through the curtain and down the ramp to face their challengers.

“Maybe next time.” Marcel shrugged at Oney when they passed him. 


	28. Chapter 28

  


Kiya bit her lip in an attempt to contain her laughter, thankful that Marcel and Fabian were so occupied with watching their opponents, they weren’t looking at her. She had gotten a front row seat for their first title defense, thankful that she had proven efficient enough at her job that Johnny Saint didn’t mind her doing some work from home, or the states in this case. As long as she kept up with her email and orders, he was fine with her taking random days off to come support her mates. 

Their entrance had been the usual, making sure to find her in the crowd where she had been cheering and sent them a wink. The struggle to control her laughter had begun when their music had started playing again and Kiya had looked up in confusion to see Breezango sporting baggy tracksuits and a terrible wig. She didn’t need to look at their faces to feel the outrage coming from her mates. Kiya lost the battle when Fandango started dancing and struggled to control herself when Fabian shot a look at her. Fabian and Marcel didn’t waste any time when the bell rang, rushing across the ring to attack Tyler and Fandango. 

The match was intense, Kiya lost count of how many times she cringed at one of them flying out of the ring or into a barricade. Near fall after near fall was broken up last minute causing her heart to race. She wasn’t sure how much more her heart could take when Fandango and Marcel sent each other over the rope just as Malcolm Bivens flanked by the two members of Indus Sher made their way down the ramp. Panic shot through her when Oney and Danny appeared barely a second later. She had known Oney was there but he had smartly kept his distance after the brawl that had resulted in Breezango having a title shot and not them. 

In the confusion Fabian snuck in a DDT and pinned Fandango to retain their titles. They retreated to near where Kiya was sitting with their titles as they surveyed the other three teams before making their way to the top of the ramp where they were met by Walter and Wolfe. When Kiya turned from them to grab her bag and head backstage she saw Oney staring at her from the far side of the ring. Shuddering at the look on his face, she quickly averted her gaze and headed to the Imperium locker room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Their complementary in-ring styles coupled with a chemistry you can’t create in a laboratory indicates their stay at the summit could be a long one.”  _

Kiya beamed at the screen as she watched the “Special Look at Imperium” segment on the episode of NXT UK. She had seen parts of the interview as it was being filmed but not the whole package and she couldn’t help the feeling of pride that welled up inside her at Fabian’s coaches words. She also couldn’t help the threat of tears as Marcel spoke about his dad and the influence he had on him. Marcel saying that he felt like they were fated to be a tag team had made her laugh though. 

Marcel and Fabian had refused to put her in the spotlight, knowing she preferred to stay behind the scenes and that her Dad was still trying to get in touch with her. They had never mentioned her on any show or social media, turning down the writers ideas to make it part of the feud with Oney. Hunter had supported the decision and backed them up, knowing that having Dual Mates was not widely accepted. Kiya was endlessly grateful to all of them for maintaining the privacy of their bond. Hearing their connection referred to always made her smile though and she enjoyed the word play. She spaced out on the rest of the show, thinking about how happy and content she was with fate's choice of mates for her. She didn’t realize she was crying until she was startled out of her thoughts by Fabian and Marcel coming home. 

“ _ Carissima _ , what’s wrong?” Fabian’s alarm made Kiya laugh as they both rushed to her side, Fabian pulled her into his lap and Marcel kneeled down in front of them. 

“I’m fine, I just got a little emotional watching your special.” she assured them. 

Marcel’s furrowed eyebrows and Fabian’s frown told her they didn’t believe her but she smiled at them before pressing a kiss on both of them before asking them about their day. They shared a concerned look before giving into her distraction and launching into a tale about Walter almost losing the title in his duffel bag after forgetting it at the airport after their last flight that had Kiya’s tears turning into ones of laughter. 


	29. Chapter 29

“They are on their way from the airport!” Kiya announced to their apartment, currently full of friends and family. Marcel and Fabian were returning home after their tapings for NXT. They had beaten Ever Rise easily and then found themselves attacked by Undisputed Era who had taken advantage of Wolfe and Walter’s absence. Kiya was hoping the surprise party she had organized would help lift their mood. 

Even though their birthdays had only been a couple of weeks apart, they had been traveling so much as the NXT Tag Team Champions they had barely had time to celebrate. While Marcel and Fabian had insisted they didn’t mind, Kiya did. It was their 30th birthdays and the first one with her, she was determined to make it special for them. She had spent the past few weeks secretly contacting family and friends and inviting them to the surprise party at the apartment. Piper and Xia had helped her setup, spread the word, pick up family and get food read. Thankfully their flight had not been delayed and Kiya was almost giddy with excitement. 

Keeping an eye out of the window that overlooked the parking lot, Kiya signaled everyone to hide when she saw their car pull in. Waiting until they had entered the building, she hurried to her spot by the lightswitch and turned it off, hushing everyone and holding back a giggle. 

Kiya sensed their confusion when they opened the door to a dark apartment and she smiled as she flipped on the light. The chorus of “Surprise” rang out and Kiya’s smile turned into a laugh at the shock on their faces as they took in the apartment full of people.

“Happy Birthday!” she greeted them both with a kiss before propelling them away from the door and towards the guests. Grabbing their bags, she tossed them in the bedroom before rejoining the party in time to hear Marcel’s mom telling them the party was her idea. 

“You didn’t have to do all this,  _ Carissima _ .” Fabian smiled at her when she reached them.

“I know, but it was important to me. You guys have a lot to celebrate this year.” Kiya grinned back at him. “Finally winning the belts is a big deal.” 

“I think finding you is a bigger one,  _ Liebling _ .” Marcel added while Fabian nodded, causing Kiya to blush. 

“Alright you three, break it up!” Piper pushed her way in between Fabian and Marcel. “Happy Birthday, glad you both made it home in time to enjoy all my hardwork.” she said with a wink at Kiya. 

“Thank you for helping Piper. Everything looks great.” Fabian hugged her. 

“Yes, thank you. Acquiring you as a friend was another interesting mark on our year.” Marcel teased Piper after giving her a hug. She responded by slapping his arm causing Kiya to laugh. 

“Really, I only helped with the food. Mrs. Aichner-Barthel over there has no stomach for good appetizers.” Piper admitted, smiling at the way Fabian and Marcel lit up at the use of their names. 

“My stomach was just upset and the smell of the crab cakes made me want to puke.” Kiya rolled her eyes at her friend. “I feel fine now.” she added when Fabian and Marcel looked at her with concern. 

Trent and Pete approached them then and Kiya was able to sneak away to restock the food and drink tables, holding her breath as the smell of the crab cakes brought on another wave of nausea. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you for coming.” Fabian told their guests as he and Marcel closed the door behind the last of them. Turning they headed to the kitchen where Kiya was putting the last of the leftovers in the refrigerator. 

“I hope you had fun. I have a present for you both.” Kiya grinned. 

“You didn’t have to get us anything, you already threw us a party.” Marcel protested. 

“Well then I guess you don’t want to come to the bed and unwrap me...I mean it.” Kiya pouted with a wink and turned to walk towards the bedroom, pulling the hem of her dress up enough to reveal the edge of her fishnet stockings attached to a pair of garters. She smiled to herself and bit her lip when she heard them quickly following her.


	30. Chapter 30

“That’s the last time I eat the chicken salad in the cafeteria.” Kiya grumbled, grabbing her water and swishing her mouth out before spitting into the sink. Groaning when she couldn’t find any gum in her purse after rinsing her mouth out again. 

“You ok Kiya?” Anna, whose office was across from Kiyas, asked as she approached the sink to wash her hands. 

“Oh hi Anna, didn’t realize anyone else was in here.” Kiya blushed at realizing she had heard her vomiting up her lunch. 

“No problem, I noticed you were sick yesterday too.” Anna looked at her with concern. 

“Ya...I think the chicken salad maybe doesn't agree with me. But it looked really good, ya know?” Kiya laughed, taking another drink of her water. 

“Maybe you’re pregnant.” Anna winked as she left the restroom leaving Kiya staring at the wall. 

A million thoughts flew through Kiya’s head. The tiredness, random hunger and nausea, feeling more emotional than usual. She was brought out of her thoughts when her water bottle hit the counter with a thud. Scrambling to grab it and her purse she hurried back to her office and opened an app on her phone. Her alarm grew when she realized she should have had her period by now. How had she not noticed she was nearly two weeks late? Probably because NXT UK was gearing up for a huge change and push to their show schedule and Fabian and Marcel had been traveling for NXT and defending the titles against Undisputed Era. Taking a deep breath she made a plan. Fabian and Marcel were out of town for tapings and wouldn’t be home until tomorrow. She could stop by the store after work and get a test and then....her thoughts trailed off and she rested her hand on her stomach. A knock on her office door startled her and she jumped up to open the door. 

“Kiya love! How are you?” Trent’s boisterous voice made Kiya smile at him. 

“Hi Trent! What can I do for you?” she asked, opening the door further and gesturing him in. 

“I was hoping to go over a few shirt ideas with you to have for the big event next month. If you have time.” Trent plopped down in front of her desk and pulled out a piece of paper with some doodles on it. 

“I always have time for you.” Kiya winked at him and turned to the filing cabinet to pull out his file. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello  _ Liebling _ ” Marcel’s voice echoed through the speakerphone as Kiya stepped into the apartment and deposited the bag on the counter.

“Hi” she replied “Is Fabian there too?” 

“Hi  _ Carissima _ ” Fabian’s muffled voice came through.

“He just got out of the shower, getting dressed. We just finished a workout” Marcel explained. “How was your day?”

“Good, had some meetings, Trent came by to go over some designs. I wrestled your tag team design away from the head of the department over there. I argued that Imperium is a NXT UK faction first and foremost and all ideas must be decided through me. I think it helped that you are my mates.” Kiya smiled. “Which reminds me I need to get your approval on the tag team design.” 

“We like either of them, you decide and we’ll sign off on it.” Fabian joined the conversation. “What are you doing for dinner?” 

“I’m having a taco salad.” Kiya said smugly, feeling herself warm at their concern for her. They would both be such good fathers, she caught herself thinking and glanced at the bag on the counter containing the pregnancy tests. “I watched your interview on Swerve’s podcast. I died laughing at his comment about being a married couple.” 

“And he had no idea that we had you when he made that comment.” Marcel laughed.

“We filled him in after we stopped shooting.” Fabian added.

“That’s amazing and makes it even better!” Kiya exclaimed, putting the phone down to change into a pair of sweats and one of their shirts. “Also my Fabian is numero uno shirt should be in tomorrow.”

“Awesome!” Kiya could hear Fabian’s grin through the phone. 

They continued to talk while Kiya fixed her supper until they had to leave for some promotional photoshoots before they could head home the next day. Kiya bid them both goodnight and ate her supper while watching a documentary on abandoned places around the world, making sure to drink plenty of water so she could take the tests first thing in the morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Kiya placed the third test on the counter, turned on a timer and sat down on the toilet to wait. To pass the time she re-read the instructions of the three different tests she had bought out of nervousness. The timer went off and Kiya took a deep breath before walking over to the counter, instructions clutched in her hand. 

Test one showed two pink lines, test two had a blue plus symbol and Kiya sank to the floor as the third test clearly read the word “pregnant”. 


	31. Chapter 31

Kiya pounded her hands on the barrier, urging Fabian and Marcel on but it was no use. Breezango were now the NXT Tag Team Champions and she had two very upset mates. This was not how this was supposed to go. They were supposed to retain and then during their celebration she was going to tell them the news. Now her stomach was twisting and she felt a wave of nervousness overtake her. 

Breezango had started off aggressive and not let up. They had not come out in silly gear or to an altered version of their theme. They were there to win and were willing to do whatever it took, including Fandango seeing her at ringside and thrusting his hips at her causing a miscommunication between Fabian and Marcel that gave the Canadians the upper hand they needed to get the pin on her mates. Kiya gave them a small smile as they headed back up the ramp while the new champs climbed on the announcers booth. Attempting to take a calming breath, Kiya waited a few minutes before leaving her seat and heading to their locker room. She approached the door as Walter and Wolfe were exiting, holding the door and greeting her with a tight nod. She could feel the anger hit her like a wave as she stepped into the room. Marcel was pacing furiously, muttering to himself in quick German. Fabian was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. 

Neither seemed to notice her arrival and her mind swam with worry as she watched them. She wanted to comfort them but a nagging part of her thought they may blame her for the distraction that caused the loss. Fabian stood quickly, kicking the chair sending it crashing into the wall and causing her to jump. She must have made a noise because Marcel turned and saw her standing by the door nervously wringing her hands. 

“ _ Liebling _ , are you alright?” Marcel approached her and Kiya reached for him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

“I’m fine, just worried about you two. I’m sorry I was a distraction. I should have waited backstage.” Kiya mumbled into his skin. She felt Fabian approach from behind and pull her into him. 

“You did nothing wrong  _ Carissima _ . We always want you at ringside.” Fabian whispered, catching Marcel’s worried gaze over her head. “Why are you shaking?” 

“I...I have something to tell you.” Kiya walked over to her purse to grab the small box she had put the tests in. “It was supposed to be a present to celebrate your victory but…” Kiya drifted off and held the box out. Fabian grabbed it and gave her an odd look before pulling the lid off. They both stared for so long at the contents that Kiya began to fidget. 

“You’re pregnant?” Marcel’s voice was a hoarse whisper. Fabian’s mouth opened but closed again as he looked at her with shiny eyes. Kiya could only nod as her own eyes filled up with tears.

“How long have you known?” Fabian finally managed to say. 

“I took the tests the day before you got home last week. I’ve had two blood draws since then and they confirmed it yesterday before we flew out. I have an ultrasound scheduled for the day after tomorrow. I was hoping you’d both be able to come.” Kiya was still wringing her hands together. 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Marcel said “You should have told us sooner, you shouldn’t be flying.” his brow furrowed causing Kiya to smile. 

“My doctor said I was fine to fly through the first and second trimesters.” Kiya reassured him. “So you’re happy?” she added nervously. 

“Happy? Kiya, our sweet, beautiful mate. We just lost the tag team titles and this is still one of the best days of my life.” Fabian grabbed her hands gently and pressed a kiss to them. Marcel nodded in agreement and Kiya would have started crying at the look in their eyes if the door hadn’t opened. 

Wolfe and Walter’s cautious glances turned into confusion when they saw the happiness on their teammates faces. A stark contrast to the brooding men they had left fifteen minutes ago. Upon hearing the news they were quick to offer congratulations and hugs. Walter earned a growl from both men when he hugged Kiya and she shot them a glare, inwardly giddy over their happiness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Marcel stop bouncing your knee, Fabian stop glaring.” Kiya whispered as they sat in the waiting room at the OBGYN’s office. It was hard to fill out the paperwork when their unease was seeping into her. If Kiya had thought they were protective before, they had ratcheted it up in the last two days. Glaring or growling at anyone who got too close or stared at her too long. 

Finishing with Fabian’s section she turned to Marcel to get his family history. She had been surprised the office had forms specifically for Doppel Kameraden relationships and no one had treated it like a big deal or looked down at her. Being flanked by the two hulking men may have helped the last part, Kiya noted. Even wearing hoodies it was obvious they were in good shape. She was just finishing the last of the forms when a nurse emerged from the back and called her name. Nervousness shot through her, this was really happening, they were about ready to see their baby. Noticing her hesitation, Fabian and Marcel looked at her with concern. 

“We’re with you.” Fabian whispered and Kiya looked at him biting her lip, feeling Marcel’s hand on her back, nodding as she led the way to the nurse who greeted them with a smile and guided them to the back. She introduced herself as Jill and made friendly conversation while she took Kiya’s height and weight and looked over the chart they had filled out. 

“This is Jenny, she will be doing the ultrasound. I will meet you when the ultrasound is over and we will go talk to the doc! We have a Doppel Kameraden Jenny!” Jill said excitedly as she led them to a hallway where a brunette was smiling and waiting for them. Jenny smiled excitedly at the news, ushering the three of them inside and instructing Kiya to the chair beside the machines. Two chairs were on the other side and a tv was across the room. After helping her into the chair, Marcel and Fabian sat in the chairs, scooting close to her side. Jenny gave them an overview of what they would be doing and tucked towels into the waistband of Kiya’s leggings and the edge of where she had pulled her shirt up. She warned Kiya about the gel before squirting some on to her stomach and used the probe to spread it around. 

“Why is everyone excited about me having two mates?” Kiya asked as a fuzzy image appeared on the screen across the room.

“Having two mates greatly increases the chance of the superfecundation phenomenon occurring. It’s as rare as Doppel Kameraden. I’ve only heard of one other case in…” Jenny trailed off as she concentrated on the screen. 

“What is the superfecundation phenomenon?” Marcel asked, looking slightly nervous. 

“To put it simply, two eggs fertilized separately, fraternal twins with different fathers.” Jenny said before a smile burst out on her face. “And there they are, definitely di-di twins. Congratulations!” 

All three of their mouths fell open as they looked at the screen. Two black blobs in a grey screen looked back at them. Jenny pointed out the small shapes and explained that the two “blobs” were the amniotic sacs and the distance between them signified that they were definitely “di-di twins”

“We won't be able to tell if the superfecundation phenomenon has occurred until the third trimester but there’s a very high possibility that you both fertilized an egg. Especially with the timing of your last heat cycle. I need to take some quick measurements to see if that’s when you conceived. Do you have any questions?” Jenny asked, clicking away on the keyboard as she moved the mouse around on the screen. 

Kiya’s mind was racing as she processed the information. She had been harboring a secret worry that whoever wasn’t the actual biological father would feel left out or inadequate. She had never considered twins, let alone the possibility that it was possible for both of them to have fathered a twin. Jenny seemed even more excited when the measurements showed she was roughly 7 weeks pregnant, lining up perfectly with the heat cycle that had hit when they were home. Kiya blushed, she had been particularly needy her last heat, seemingly not content unless one of them was buried inside her. Several jokes had been made about them “tagging in and out” of the bed. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a thumping sound filling the room. 

“Is that the heartbeat?” Fabian whispered and Jenny nodded as she jotted down the numbers for Baby A. Moving further down the sound stopped before filling the room again as Baby B’s heartbeat filled the room.

“They are both looking good at the moment. I can’t wait to see them next time!” Jenny cleaned Kiya off and handed her a copy of the ultrasound picture before escorting her to a waiting Jill who was equally thrilled by the news. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcel stared at the picture in his hand while Kiya changed into the backless gown. Fabian sat beside him in the corner of the exam room staring at it as well. 

“Are you still happy?” Kiya was staring at them with a worried look on her face as she settled herself on the exam table. The news that they were having twins was beyond anything Marcel had ever dreamed of. Happy was an understatement and he could tell Fabian felt the same. 

“We’re over the moon. This is the greatest thing you could have ever given us.” Fabian said hoarsely. Marcel agreed, relieved when Kiya broke into a smile at their words. 

“Kiya! I’m so happy to see you again! And with such exciting news! These must be your mates!” Dr. Lois breezed into the room with a folder and a smile on her face. Kiya nodded and introduced Marcel & Fabian to her OB. She wasted little time in doing the exam and then gave Kiya a minute to get dressed before coming back into the room. 

“As Jenny probably told you, we definitely have a set of Dichronic Diamniotic or “Di-Di” twins on our hands. They are the most common type of twin we see. The bad news is that there is always a risk with twins so we will be doing some extra monitoring. The good news is that each baby has their own amniotic sac and placenta so they are just sharing your womb, not food or nutrients. This means they will have a lower chance of complication and will likely not need any type of intervention. You should also know, especially with a possibility of superfecundation, they are unlikely to be identical. Do you have any questions for me?” Lois smiled at the three of them. 

Kiya was securely tucked in between Fabian and Marcel, Lois could sense the protectiveness her mates felt for her and she had little doubt they would be following her instructions to the letter. When the three of them shook their heads she continued on, setting follow up appointments around their schedules before sending them out the door with a bag of goodies and information packets. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you alright  _ Carissima _ ?” Fabian pulled Kiya into his lap that night. She had been sent to bed after supper, rolling her eyes at their worries about her getting enough rest. She was staring at the ultrasound photo, running her finger over the two “blobs” when Fabian and Marcel joined her. 

“When I first came here I had next to nothing. No family to speak of, no mate or partner, just a tiny room in Piper’s apartment. Her and Xia were my only friends and I was taking on this whole new job.” Kiya paused to wipe the tears from her eyes and lay the picture carefully on the side table. “And now, I have a great career, I have an entire little family and I have you two. And we’re having two babies. I would never have dreamed this could happen to me. I have never been more alright in my life.” she continued as the tears kept flowing, snuggling herself in between them with a smile on her face. 


	32. Chapter 32

“Look what Kiya put in my bag.” Fabian held up a copy of the sonogram in a small frame to show Marcel who smiled and reached into his bag to find one also.

“We love you and are cheering for you!” Marcel read the note written on the back in Kiya’s handwriting. 

They had encouraged her to stay home while they traveled to the states again for their rematch against Breezango. She had argued that she was pregnant, not invalid, but the reminder that her morning sickness would be worse on a plane ride had caused her to agree with a huff. She also had NXT UK tapings to make sure everything was stocked for the following day. 

“Is that the picture of our new nieces?” Wolfe’s voice boomed as he approached their corner of the locker room. 

“Or nephews!” Walter added, smiling as he joined them. 

Their family and close friends had all been thrilled at the news but sworn to secrecy until Kiya was ready to make a more public announcement. Fabian and Marcel were prepared to shout it from the rooftops but she wanted to do a cute photoshoot with some baby tracksuits she’d found online.

“You got her pregnant!” an angry growl came from behind them and they turned to find a seething Oney glaring at the frame in Wolfe’s hands. 

“That’s none of your concern.” Marcel said stonily.

“The hell it’s not, this has gone on too far! Kiya is and always has been mine! You’ve made her you’re little who..” Oney’s furious rebuttal was cut off by Danny appearing and grabbing his shoulder. 

“Kiya is ours. You dropped the ball and fucked up.” Fabian shot back with a step forward, causing Marcel to place a hand on his chest to stop him.

“We’ve told you before and I’m getting tired of doing it. Kiya wants nothing to do with you, she is happy with us where she belongs.” Marcel’s tone was cold and sharp. Other members of the locker room had noticed the exchange and started to gather around.

“Let’s go Oney, we have enough problems with Ever Rise without you getting us in this mess again.” Danny yanked Oney towards the exit, the rest of the roster clearing him a path. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiya watched the match on her Ipad, curled up in one of Fabian’s shirts on the lounge in front of the fireplace. Her head was resting on Marcel’s pillow that she had taken from the bed along with the comforter. When they were gone she liked to sleep on the lounge instead of in the big bed by herself. She turned the volume up and smiled as Breezango’s music hit followed by them dancing their way to the ring. Her brow knit in confusion when the Imperium music started and her mates practically ran down the ramp. No pause at the top and Marcel struggled to get his jacket off in his anger as they immediately attacked their opponents. Distracted by their odd behavior, Kiya didn’t notice her phone vibrating on the table beside her. 

Once the referee regained control and officially started the match, they renewed their assault. They successfully trapped Fandango in their corner, keeping Tyler from entering the match while they tagged frequently. Tyler finally managed to get in but it was still a back and forth match that had Kiya gripping the blanket and chewing on her nail. 

She held her breath as they set up for the European Bomb, Marcel climbing the rope while Fabian hoisted up a flailing Breeze. The breath came out in a whoosh as Marcel went flying off the top rope and crashing to the floor. It took Kiya a minute to realize that Oney was the one who had jumped up on the apron and pushed him off. Fabian, distracted by Oney’s arrival, turned straight into a dropkick by Fandango and a roll up by Breeze. 

The ref declared Breezango the winners before rushing out to break up the brawl between Marcel and Oney. Oney was yelling something Kiya couldn’t quite make out and was muffled by Fabian and a horde of security descending on them before the cameras cut back to Tom Phillips and Wade Barret who covered their confusion quickly and moved the show on. 

Kiya threw her Ipad down and scrambled to find her phone, paling when she saw several missed calls and texts from an unknown number. 

__ _ How could you do this? You are mine! _

__ _ They were supposed to be a little fun! _

__ _ You let them knock you up! How could you be so stupid? _

Kiya shuddered as she read through the messages, knowing without a doubt who they were from. Marcel and Fabian had warned her that Oney wanted her back but this was a new level of his anger that she hadn’t seen before. She jumped when the phone started ringing, showing a facetime call from Fabian.

“Are you ok? What happened?” Kiya answered as their faces appeared on the screen. Both were red, sweaty and looked pissed. 

“We’re fine.” Marcel’s jaw was clenched. 

“Oney found out you were pregnant backstage. He was upset, started ranting about how you were his and tried to attack us but Danny dragged him off before he could start anything.” Fabian answered, running his hand across his jaw.

“How did he find out?” Kiya tried not to let how upset she was show on her face. 

“We had one large locker room for all the guys at this venue. We were showing Wolfe and Walter the frames you gave us and he overheard us. I’m really sorry baby.” Marcel sighed. 

“It’s ok, he was going to find out at some point, i’m just glad you’re both ok. I’m sorry this cost you the titles.” Kiya gave them a small smile. 

“The titles don’t matter as much as you. You wanted to make a special announcement and he ruined it.” Fabian muttered. 

“He didn’t ruin anything. I got the tracksuits this morning and had Piper take the photos this afternoon. I have it all ready to go, I just wanted to show it to you guys before posting it. I’ll send it to you when we hang up. Also Fabian, your ass looked good in your trunks tonight.” Kiya winked at them causing Marcel to laugh and Fabian to turn red.

“Hunter’s calling for us.” Marcel groaned after they had talked a few minutes longer. 

“If you guys tell him, I’ll tell Johnny and Sid tomorrow.” Kiya smiled at them before saying their goodbyes. 


	33. Chapter 33

Kiya stared at her stomach in the mirror of her dressing room, running her hand over the small bump that had started to appear. If she hadn’t been looking nearly every day she would have chalked it up to eating too much of Fabian’s chicken alfredo. But sure enough, there was finally a bump appearing, still fairly concealed by her clothes but it was there and she rested her hand on it lovingly. Her nightly routine of scrutinizing her belly had finally paid off just as she hit the 14 week mark, marking her step into the second trimester. She smiled when she heard the front door open and Marcel announce that they were home. The last several weeks had been a flurry of travel between NXT and NXT UK for Marcel and Fabian as they continued to compete in NXT’s tag team division and support Wolfe and Walter in the UK. They had talked with Hunter about beginning to phase out of NXT and had even turned down an opportunity for the titles when Undisputed Era were unable to compete. Kiya wasn’t happy with their decision, especially when Oney and Danny ended up with the belts but she was grateful that they would be around more as the pregnancy progressed. 

She was also grateful that the relaunch of NXT UK at the new BT Sports Arena had created fewer headaches than expected. The merchandise had been easy to relocate and her numbers were still up freeing her to start dreaming of a nursery. Her smile turned into a frown as she looked around her dressing room. They were going to have to do some rearranging of their apartment to accommodate their new additions. Fabian and Marcel appeared behind her in the mirror. Marcel’s eyes went straight to where her hand rested and she moved it to show them. 

“Look I have a bump!” She beamed at them. 

“Yes you do.” Fabian smiled, pressing himself to her back and placing a kiss on the mark on her neck. 

“You look stunning.” Marcel added, kneeling in front of her and pressing a kiss to the bump. Kiya laughed and ruffled his hair before pulling her shirt back down. 

“I’m glad you guys made it home for supper. It was going to be embarrassing if I ate an entire pizza by myself.” she grinned at them. 

“Well you are growing our sons.” Marcel winked at her. 

“What if they are girls?” Kiya shot back at him. 

“Then they will be as beautiful as their mother.” Fabian grinned, earning a snort and eye roll from Kiya.

“Where are we going to put the nursery?” Kiya asked after dinner. She was comfortably planted between both men on the couch. Her back was pressed against Fabian, his arm thrown over her shoulder while her legs were flung across Marcel’s lap.

“Well you could get rid of some clothes…” Marcel stopped when he saw Kiya’s eyebrow raised. “Or we could move some stuff in the Office/Gym around.” he finished.

“The bassinets could go in our room for now. They need to be near us the first few months anyway. That gives us more time before we have to rearrange.” Fabian pointed out.

Kiya nodded in agreement, “any thoughts on a theme for the nursery? I know we don’t know what we’re having yet but a general idea?”

“A jungle theme? With animals and such?” Marcel suggested. 

“I like an ocean theme.” Fabian countered, “Jungle animals would scare the kids.” 

“And sharks aren't going to scare them?” Marcel pointed out. 

They continued to argue their points back and forth while Kiya looked between them, half amused and half surprised at how vehemently they defended their ideas. “Umm guys I think…” she started but neither of them noticed her. Sighing she wiggled herself off the couch which caused them to look at her in concern. “You guys are yelling and I want ice cream!" she stated, hands on her hips, before heading to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiya looked at the clock and checked her phone again. How could they be late right now! Her leg bounced as she looked up when the elevator dinged, only to sigh when an elderly woman stepped off. Biting her lip she looked at her phone, refreshing the messages just to make sure. 

Today was their anatomy ultrasound for the twins. 20 weeks, halfway through. They would be able to see how they were growing and with any luck find out the genders. Fabian and Marcel’s flight had been delayed but they swore they would make it on time. She was getting worried now that she was checked in at the clinic waiting to be called back and they were nowhere in sight. 

“Kiya?” the friendly nurse Jill smiled at her. “Ready to go?”

“Ummm. Ya.” Kiya smiled half heartedly back as her eyes looked towards the entrance again. 

Ten minutes later she was laying on the exam chair getting ready to start the exam when there was a commotion in the hallway. Jenny shared a confused look with her before jumping when the door crashed open, revealing Fabian and Marcel red in the face and out of breath. 

“We’re here!” Fabian gasped. 

“Did we miss it?” Marcel had his hands on his hips and was leaning over. 

Kiya laughed at their state before shaking her head. “No, we were just about to start.” They sighed in relief before making their way to the chairs beside her. “What happened?” she asked.

“Flight was delayed twice, we finally landed and ran straight from the plane to the car. Wolfe said he’d grab our luggage.” Fabian filled her in,

Marcel nodded and continued, “Then we broke several laws and ran up the stairs to here.” 

“Are we ready to get started then?” Jenny hesitantly looked between them, the doppler ready in her hand. When they nodded she turned to the screen and began moving it around. “Alright here’s Baby A, I’m going to take some measurements to make sure everything’s growing like it should. Do you guys want to know the genders?” 

“Yes please!” Kiya nodded as the sound of Baby A’s heartbeat filled the room. Jenny moved the doppler around as she took measurements. They were able to make out the head, arms and even a foot before Jenny paused. 

“Looks like they don’t want to open their legs to show us. Let’s move to Baby B and see if they will.” Jenny smiled encouragingly before moving further up Kiya’s belly. She repeated the process again, allowing them to see the limbs and even see Baby B trying to escape the doppler. During one flip Jenny was able to capture the legs open and blew it up on the screen. “Baby B is definitely a boy!” 

Fabian & Marcel grinned wildly causing Kiya to roll her eyes. “What about Baby A?” Jenny moved back down her belly to find Baby A with their legs spread wide open now. 

“Well I think that answers itself” Jenny pointed to the screen. Kiya looked over at her mates who were smiling so big, she was worried they would hurt themselves. 

“We’re having a set of boys.” Kiya laughed. 


End file.
